


L'ultima sfida ( The last challenge )

by Poppy1983



Category: Clexafandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 42,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy1983/pseuds/Poppy1983
Summary: III ed ultima parte di " L'inizio " (The beginning )





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa e Clarke sono nate in due diverse galassie

2125  
Galassia Alfa Centauri

Lexa aveva rivolto un ultimo sguardo veloce al cielo terso di Proxima centauri b

Pensando che tra 10 min di tutto questo ….  
non sarebbe rimasto piu’ niente

L’ultimatum di resa stava per scadere…  
La flotta della Jason Corporation avrebbe fatto tabula rasa del suo piccolo pianeta ..

i proximiani avevano lottato e si erano opposti con tutte le loro forze  
alla richiesta della corporazione che voleva fare del loro pianeta una colonia penale …

ma la forza militare della Corporazione non aveva eguali  
ed..alla fine Proxima era stata sconfitta ..

“ comandante …non c’e piu’ tempo ..”  
aveva detto Lincoln irrompendo nella plancia di comando dell’astronave Gea 3 

Lexa aveva chiuso per un attimo i suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi  
e poi aveva mosso la leva gialla  
che avrebbe acceso i propulsori della sua nave spaziale…

Indra aveva gia’ impostato sul computer di bordo,  
le coordinate necessarie a raggiungere la galassia piu’ vicina alla loro….

Meno tre al salto interstellare aveva annunciato la voce metallica del computer …

poi, un flash di puntini luminosi aveva invaso gli ampi schermi della cabina …

E pochi secondi dopo  
si erano ritrovati a navigare all’interno della galassia della Via Lattea…  
Ora l’astronave procedeva veloce tra milioni di stelle

Anya , il suo secondo era arrivata in plancia per dare il cambio al suo comandante…

La brunetta era andata nella sua cabina …  
a riflettere sulla prossima mossa che dove fare  
per cercare di portare in salvo i pochi superstiti del suo popolo

Lexa aveva solo diciotto anni,  
quando si era ritrovata nel giro di poco tempo,  
a ricoprire il ruolo di comandante

Poiche’ la famiglia Woods lo faceva da sempre  
ed i suoi genitori avevano perso entrambi la vita durante una delle molte battaglie contro la flotta di Jason …

il tempo per pensare era stato di breve durata  
poiche' la voce trafelata di Anya era risuonata attraverso l’interfono  
“ Heda , vieni a vedere..”

Così,poco dopo ,  
anche lei aveva visto sullo schermo del radar,  
quei puntini luminosi in rapido avvicinamento  
“ Saranno almeno dieci “  
aveva esclamato Indra

Lexa aveva premuto un bottone rosso  
“ Lincoln , attiva le difese …  
Tra poco ci saranno addosso..”

Poi si era girata verso Indra  
“ guarda qui ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta indicando un punto dello schermo  
“ Mi sembra una cintura di asteroidi…  
Proviamo a nasconderci li’…”

aggiungendo  
“ Anya ,  
tra quanto tempo saremo pronti per il salto interspaziale ? “  
“ Tra cinque minuti …”  
aveva risposto sua cugina

dopo pochi minuti l’astronave era entrata nella cintura…  
Lexa aveva fatto un respiro profondo …  
Poi aveva afferrato il timone della nave  
“ passa.. al comando manuale .. “

I suoi occhi erano diventati verde scuro  
mentre cercava di scansare le meteoriti …  
Alcuni frammenti si erano pericolosamente avvicinati,  
ma lo scudo eretto da Lincoln li aveva protetti …

“ Resisti ancora due minuti .. “  
aveva mormorato Anya  
poi la nave aveva subito un forte contraccolpo

“ siamo stati colpiti ”

Controlla i danni…

“ Lexa ,ne’ ho abbattute due ma ne’ abbiamo altre tre in coda…”  
aveva intanto detto Lincoln all’interfono

La brunetta allora aveva prontamente tirato a se il timone ,  
e la nave si era bruscamente impennata verso l’alto …

" Heda le cordinate…. "  
aveva chiesto Indra

α= 3h 49m e δ=+27° 24'.

Poi Lexa aveva scansato un grande meteorite  
Ma nello stesso tempo Gea, era stata colpita duramente  
“Ora “  
aveva urlato la brunetta

... attimi di sospesa attesa 

poi, quando l’astronave era emersa dal salto nello spazio …  
si era trovata davanti ad un grande pianeta…

il propulsore di destra non attivo  
quello di sinistra attivo al 50% parzialmente in uso  
sistema di areazione al 40% parzialmente danneggiato

l’elenco dei danni stilato dal computer

Lexa aveva ordinato all’ interfono  
“ allacciatevi le cinture ..”

Poi Gea era entrata nell’atmosfera del pianeta …  
e l’impatto l’aveva ulteriormente danneggiata …

così, mentre la brunetta cercava di fare del suo meglio  
.. nel predisporre il miglior assetto possibile per l’impatto col suolo  
che si stava avvicinando sempre di piu’  
pregava  
che i paracaduti di arresto si aprissero

..e prima dell’inevitabile schianto  
Aveva solo fatto in tempo a pensare  
Speriamo che ci sia ossigeno su questo pianeta …

Poi … tutto era diventato nero…

 

Su Haumea  
( galassia Via Lattea- Fascia di Kuiper )

“ corri Clarke… corri ..”  
Continuavano a dirle Raven ed Octavia…

Poi finalmente le tre giovani avevano visto delinearsi la sagoma della navicella Sky 1 …  
Abby, la madre di Clarke, le aveva aiutate a salire a bordo …

“ Tra due minuti mezza piattaforma d’atterraggio.. saltera’ in aria …”  
Aveva urlato una trafelata Raven…

Il comandante della navicella, Marcus Kaine,  
aveva subito acceso i propulsori...

Una settimana prima la vita di Abby e di sua figlia era stata  
bruscamente cambiata per sempre …  
Dalla Jason Corporation

La vita di Clarke , fino a quel maledetto giorno, era stata quella di una diciasettenne fortunata..  
...una bella famiglia, gli amici e la scuola militare di medicina…

La giovane che era particolarmente bella…  
possedeva un corpo con le giuste rotondita’, una marea di capelli biondi  
ed un paio d’incredibili occhi azzurri..

Poi quella mattina erano arrivati due uomini in divisa nera con l’effige della corporazione…  
ed avevano portato via Jake, suo padre… un ingegnere  
E cinque giorni dopo altri uomini, con la stessa uniforme,  
avevano annunciato a lei ed alla madre..  
...con tono freddo e distaccato, che Jake ….  
Non sarebbe piu’ tornato a casa …  
Aggiungendo che questo capitava a chi si ribellava …

Clarke al ricordo, si era asciugata le lacrime, con la manica della sua giacca …  
Poi Bellamy, il fratello di Octavia, l’aveva guardata  
E l’aveva riportata bruscamente nel presente…  
“ Clarke .. allacciati la cintura ..”  
E nel giro di pochi secondi quella cinquantina di ribelli Haumeniani  
era scomparsa dentro un portale galattico 

Intanto dentro la cabina di pilotaggio  
“ Marcus , tre minuti … al salto interstellare  
ho bisogno delle coordinate..”  
aveva chiesto Raven  
dalla sua postazione davanti al computer di bordo

α= 2h 49m e δ=+27° 24'.

Poi l’uomo era rabbrividito  
Perche’ davanti a loro erano comparse , all'improvviso  
quattro navi spaziali recanti il simbolo 666  
La corporazione gli aveva trovati.

“ Bellamy alza lo scudo ..”

Poi il comandante aveva mandato in picchiata la sua nave

Octavia intanto si era alzata ed aveva fatto un cenno alla biondina  
“ seguimi ..”

Così Clarke si era trovata davanti ad un radar …  
“ non cambia nulla …  
solo che questa volta…e’ reale  
non e’ un’esercitazione..”  
Le aveva detto l'amica nel tentativo di rassicurarla

Così quando era stato il momento giusto  
La biondina aveva premuto un bottone  
..ed una nave nemica era sparita dallo schermo del radar …

Mancavano tre secondi al salto  
Quando un missile laser aveva colpito Sky 1  
aprendo una breccia nel vano stiva …  
Marcus aveva deviato subito a sinistra  
Ma non era riuscito ad evitare di subire un altro colpo

Questa volta aveva perso l’uso del timone,  
ed un propulsore era stato semidistrutto

poi tutto lo schermo della plancia si era riempito di puntini luminosi…

e quando l’astronave era riemersa … da quel salto  
non era piu’ governabile …

... era entrata roteando su se stessa…  
dentro l’atmosfera che circondava un pianeta…

Marcus aveva sospirato  
Pensando che tutto quel che poteva fare era solo.. sperare …

Poi la nave aveva perso altri pezzi ed a forte velocita’  
Era andata a schiantarsi al suolo  
e la sua folle corsa si era arrestata solo quando era finita sopra un cumulo di neve …

L’ultimo ricordo di Clarke era stato quando era stata sbalzata dalla sedia  
della postazione armamenti, ed era andata a sbattere contro una parete metallica..

Poi aveva perso conoscenza….


	2. Nuovo mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke cercano di capire... dove sono capitate...

" Lexa… svegliati …."  
Dopo un po’ la brunetta aveva aperto gli occhi….   
Incontrando lo sguardo sorridente di Anya  
“ sei stata brava … “

Lentamente la giovane si era riappropriata dei propri sensi ….   
“ Anya …”

poi avevano controllato le condizioni dei passeggeri...  
e non era andata male

dopo di che' erano uscite da quel rottame che una volta era stato Gea...

Lexa aveva subito annusato quell’aria nuova, che sapeva di terra bagnata…  
E poi si era guardata intorno …  
Realizzando che la sua astronave era precipitata nel bel mezzo di una foresta…

Quindi, spinta da una improvvisa urgenza  
aveva mosso i suoi primi passi in quel mondo sconosciuto…  
“ Resta qui .. “  
aveva mormorato ad Anya….

...man mano che camminava in mezzo a quegli alberi,  
l’ansia che le attanagliava la bocca dello stomaco  
... era gradatamente scemata …

ed il ricordo della natura arida e rocciosa di Proxima aveva iniziato a far spazio  
al presente .. a quello che stava vedendo …

alberi così alti e rigogliosi non ne’ aveva visto mai e nemmeno un cielo così azzurro 

poi uno strano animale volante era comparso   
e seguendolo … aveva scorto un piccolo laghetto   
la poverta’ d’acqua era qualcosa con cui aveva sempre dovuto convivere sulla sua stella  
così, totalmente affascinata  
…si era avvicinata …

Stava osservandone le sue acque torbide   
quando si era levato un vento leggero   
che le aveva scompigliato i suoi lunghi capelli neri, 

poi un vortice d’aria aveva materializzato davanti a lei  
la figura di una giovane donna …  
“ non aver paura Heda…. “

La brunetta, per alcuni minuti, era rimasta paralizzata…  
da quell'improvvisa apparizione  
poi quando era riemersa dallo stupore

aveva chiesto  
“ chi sei..  
...e come fai a conoscere il mio nome ..? “

“Sono Costia …   
e posso vedere nella tua mente …  
e leggere nel tuo cuore…

porta pazienza….  
Lo so che tutto ti sembra…  
.. strano  
Ma capirai tutto dopo che avrai visto Gea…

Domani all’alba vieni qui… da sola ..  
e ti portero’ da lei “

la brunetta non aveva avuto il tempo di fare altre domande ..  
perche’ la giovane  
... così’ come era apparsa era subito scomparsa ,  
.. in un mulinello di vento….

Lexa era rimasta li’ ancora un po’ …   
scioccata dall’accadimento…  
poi lentamente era tornata verso la sua nave…

<<<<<<<

Quando Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi,   
ci aveva messo un po’ per capire dove si trovava ..  
Poi la voce di Octavia, l’aveva riportata nel presente  
“ tutto bene ? “

“ Credo di si, a parte qualche contusione ed   
Il freddo che sento… “  
Aveva risposto la biondina

 

“ Abby …. “   
aveva pensato alzandosi   
… e zoppicando era andata verso il portello che la separava dal resto della nave spaziale…   
L’aveva aperto ed era andata a cercarla ….

La madre stava bene, aveva solo alcune abrasioni sul volto …  
Clarke… sono così felice di vederti  
Stai bene …?   
aveva mormorato abbracciandola….

Poi , insieme a Marcus e Raven avevano aperto il portellone d’imbarco….  
Per vedere cosa c’era fuori…

Sky 1 era rovinata in mezzo ad una montagnola di neve ….  
Intorno si vedevano solo le rovine di alti palazzi …  
Le costruzioni erano buie e sembravano non essere abitate gia’ da tempo …

Clarke era rabbrividita, e si era stretta le braccia con le mani  
mormorando  
“ fa troppo freddo … “

“ Meglio rientrare … “  
Aveva cupamente detto Marcus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Lexa era tornata dai suoi compagni,   
la luce del giorno stava scomparendo  
e non aveva detto nulla del suo strano incontro …

“ Anya, cerchiamo di capire dove siamo capitati …”

Così, Insieme a Lincoln ed Indra avevano controllato sulle mappe spaziali   
a cosa corrispondevano le coordinate che erano l’unico dato rimasto impresso sul monitor del radar …

" Siamo sulla Terra … "  
Aveva esclamato dopo un po’ …

" Anya cerca di scoprire tutto il possibile …  
Poi raggiungimi nel mio alloggio …

Prima di andare via   
aveva chiesto a Lincoln di controllare   
che la sua gente fosse sistemata per la notte   
che stava iniziando a calare

“ nessuno deve uscire ..   
Prima devo capire… "

La prima cosa che aveva fatto una volta che era nella sua cabina ,  
... era stata quella di cambiarsi …  
Si era spogliata della sua tuta,   
e nello specchio che ne’ rifletteva il perfetto corpo muscoloso,  
le sode natiche e le gambe lunghe  
aveva visto ,impresso sulla nuca … quello strano tatuaggio ..

Allora con le sue lunghe dita aveva accarezzato quel disegno di un nodo senza fine,   
che si portava addosso fin dalla nascita…

Quasi a cercare … un po’di conforto…

xxxxxxxx

Abby e Clarke si stavano prendendo cura delle ferite di alcuni Heumaniani …  
Per due di loro , purtroppo non c’era stato nulla da fare …

Poi Marcus era entrato nell’infermeria ..dicendo  
" Alcuni reparti della navicella sono inagibili…  
dovro’ usare anche questo spazio per la notte...  
La temperatura scendera’ ulteriormente …  
Poi domani , quando riusciro’ a capir meglio …  
dove siamo finiti…  
Vedremo il da farsi… "

Piu’ tardi quando la biondina era rimasta sola ed al riparo delle coperte,   
aveva accarezzato il disegno di un nodo senza fine   
che portava impresso sulla nuca, fin dalla nascita …

Quasi a cercare in esso il calore   
che le mancava in quella notte fredda …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ci sono giorni che Lexa mi manca di piu'''
> 
> oggi e' uno di quelli...


	3. diversi incontri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa incontra Gea e Clarke vede cosa e' successo alla Terra..

Alle prime luci dell’alba, Lexa era uscita per andare al misterioso appuntamento…  
La prima cosa che aveva colpito il suo sguardo   
erano i colori caldi che coloravano il cielo  
traghettando quella nuova terra dal buio della notte verso la luce del giorno 

Quando si era addentrata nella foresta,   
era rimasta sbalordita dai suoi rumori …   
la natura sembrava contenta di risvegliarsi…

Lentamente aveva raggiunto il laghetto,   
e non aveva dovuto aspettare molto prima che si alzasse di nuovo quel leggero vento   
e che un turbinio materializzasse la stessa giovane donna che le era apparsa il giorno prima …

“ buongiorno Heda ....

percepisco i tuoi timori   
Ma non devi preoccuparti…  
Dammi la mano… “

Lexa aveva deglutito un po’ del timore che la stava assalendo  
poi d’istinto, aveva afferrato quella mano 

E in un secondo si era ritrovata davanti ad un immenso albero …

"Ecco… sei davanti a Gea.."  
Aveva mormorato Costia

Attimi di silenzio erano seguiti  
prima che una voce calda e femminile cominciasse a parlare

“ sono contenta di vederti Heda  
Ti stavo aspettando da tanto tempo …

La Dea Madre e’ stata generosa con te  
Ti ha donato poteri che ancora non conosci  
E che non sai nemmeno d’avere…

Il tuo compito e’ grande...  
..piu’ di quanto tu possa immaginare …

ma non sarai sola  
troverai e proverai   
l’amore nella sua piu’ pura forma

Quest’amore vi trasformera’  
Ed insieme   
Cambierete questo mondo.."

Lexa era frastornata e non capiva ...  
e soprattutto non riusciva a dire niente...

"Adesso , vieni piu’ vicino   
e lascia che te lo spieghi in un altro modo.."

La brunetta si era avvicinata al grande albero  
e delicatamente alcuni rami avevano iniziato a sfiorarla

Immediatamente era stata invasa da un senso di pace  
sentiva ondate di calore arrivarle dritte al cuore  
provando un estatico piacere  
La sua mente era tranquilla  
ed il suo corpo era diventato cosi’ leggero  
che sembrava esser fatto solo di luce..

Poi i rami erano scivolati via  
e lentamente Lexa era tornata nel presente

“ Costia ti insegnera’ a governare il vento…  
..ed a muoverti nello spazio …”

“ Quando sarai pronta  
ci rivedremo ancora … mia cara Heda …”

Poi tutto era tornato tranquillo,   
e la mano di Costia si era appoggiata sulla sua spalla

" ho tante domande da fare… "  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ oh Lexa..  
non si tratta di capire..  
ma solo di accettare il tuo destino…”

le aveva mormorato Costia  
aggiungendo

" porta qui la tua gente …  
ed inizia il tuo viaggio…  
il mio compito e’ solo   
quello di aiutarti ad intraprenderlo.."

e la brunetta aveva semplicemente annuito

E quand’era tornata dalla sua gente  
... sapeva dove portarla ….

*********************************

“ dovremmo essere sulla Terra.. “  
Aveva detto Marcus entrando in infermeria ..  
poi aveva mormorato

" Clarke , preparati tra 10 minuti usciamo in ricognizione…"

Così poco dopo la biondina si era ritrovata ad esplorare quella nuova terra  
Camminare tra la neve non era facile, anche perche’ per resistere al gelo avevano usato le tute spaziali  
Il che se da una parte li proteggeva dal freddo...  
... dall'altra ne’ appesantiva fortemente il passo..

Il piccolo gruppo si era trovato a percorrere strade deserte …  
qua e la’ si vedevano carcasse arrugginite di mezzi ricoperti di neve …   
..erano entrati in alcuni supermercati  
con scaffali desolatamente vuoti … 

Continuando a girare l’unica cosa che sembrava essere una costante  
.. era l’ora segnata da tutti gli orologi che avevano incontrato   
7,35…

Poi, continuando la perlustrazione, si erano trovati davanti ad un grande edificio ..   
e Marcus avevano ripulito con una mano la targhetta ghiacciata   
che stava al lato della porta d’entrata   
“New York Public Library “

Credo di sapere cosa sia, aveva detto Raven …   
penso di averne sentito parlare dal professore di storia antica…  
Così erano entrati …a vedere

La cosa interessante di quel posto era che c’erano ampi spazi   
e che, qua e la’ …c'erano dei …  
... camini  
“ Dovremmo trasferirci qui …. “  
Aveva detto Bellamy…  
riconoscendo quegli antichi mezzi di riscaldamento

Clarke continuando nella sua esplorazione era entrata in una stanza dove c’erano due monitor ..   
che sembravano essere dei preistorici computer …   
cosi’ aveva chiamato Raven …  
La brunetta li aveva osservati un po’ …   
poi aveva detto …  
posso provare a vedere se funzionano ancora…   
ho solo bisogno di corrente elettrica…

Poi Marcus e Bellamy erano tornati a Sky 1 per organizzare il trasferimento….   
E Mentre Raven ed Octavia continuavano a cercare informazioni utili,  
Clarke aveva continuato la sua esplorazione della biblioteca …   
...finendo nella stanza dedicata alle opere degli artisti …

La parete della stanza era tappezzata di quadri e fotografie …   
ed osservando quelle opere.. una in particolare aveva attirato la sua attenzione :   
era una foto in b/n che ritraeva il volto anziano di una donna mentre beveva un caffe’…   
incuriosita aveva letto il nome dell’artista Alexandria Woods anno1963 …

febbrilmente aveva iniziato a ricercare quel nome tra i libri raccolti negli scaffali ,  
per sua fortuna la W non era troppo affollata …  
e trovare quel che cercava non era stato troppo complicato…  
Le immagini delle foto di quella donna erano incredibilmente piene di vita,  
..così alla fine era tornata dalle amiche portandosi quel libro …

Poi i superstiti di Sky 1 erano cominciati ad arrivare e la biondina   
si era immersa totalmente nell’organizzazione …. 

Piu’ tardi Raven l’aveva chiamata ,   
l’esperta informatica era riuscita ad avviare uno dei vecchi computer,   
ed insieme ,dopo ore,   
avevano capito come era andata a finire la vita su quel pianeta…

La colpa della sua distruzione totale era stata il frutto della sete di potere …  
L’ingordigia di poche persone aveva condannato tutti …

Così , quella sera, quando Clarke era andata a dormire   
i suoi pensieri erano cupi …  
Pensando alla Jason Corporation aveva amaramente constatato   
che quell'orrenda storia sembrava ripetersi all’infinito..

Aveva guardato tristemente l’orologio che teneva al polso,   
che era quello di suo padre,  
... l’unico ricordo di lui che era riuscita a portarsi dietro…

Poi prima di addormentarsi, aveva guardato ancora le immagini fissate da quella donna vissuta tanti anni prima,   
e quando aveva chiuso il libro ,   
chissa’ perche’,  
aveva pensato che doveva aver amato molto  
.. e che doveva essere stata ... amata molto ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata ...


	4. differenti viaggi..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comincia l'apprendimento della sue capacita' ... mentre Clarke cerca un nuovo posto per la sua gente

Due mesi dopo …

Le informazioni raccolte qua e la’, avevano mostrato   
che l’unica possibilita’ di soppravivenza per i ribelli Heumaniani   
era legata a quella di trovare un altro luogo dove andare…  
..un posto che offrisse condizioni ambientali piu’ ospitali.

Gli Heumaniani , in quei due mesi, avevano esplorato quel che rimaneva della citta’ ed i suoi dintorni,   
così Raven, aveva potuto stilare una specie di elenco contenente la posizione di alcuni luoghi strategici  
… un vecchio aeroporto, un grande ospedale ed alcune basi militari…  
Ma il clima freddo aveva oramai consumato quasi tutte le loro riserve alimentari   
ed anche le risorse per scaldarsi cominciavano a scarseggiare

Così erano stati scelti dieci giovani ,   
che sarebbero partiti con la missione d’individuare il luogo giusto dove trasferirsi.

Clarke era tra questi.  
Abby accompagnandola ad uno dei due mezzi   
che stavano per partire   
cercava di essere forte e di non mostrare alla figlia la propria preoccupazione  
“ a presto..  
e stai attenta…”

Poi l’aveva abbracciata forte …  
ed aveva continuato a guardare i due veicoli che si allontanavano in mezzo alla neve  
..fino a quando erano scomparsi dalla sua vista..  
Solo allora si era permessa di versare le sue lacrime…  
“ vedrai ..  
andra’ tutto bene .. “  
Le aveva mormorato Marcus

La biondina viaggiava in compagnia di Raven, Wells, Finn e Jasper…  
La prima parte del loro viaggio era trascorsa senza grandi intoppi   
così quando stava per calare la notte i due mezzi si erano potuti fermare vicino ad una villa enorme …

Avevano acceso un fuoco nel camino della sala grande per riscaldarsi   
e poi avevano aperto le scatolette che contenevano i loro pasti…

dopo la frugale cena si erano preparati per la notte

e ..piu’ tardi , avvolta nella coperta,   
Clarke non aveva potuto fare a meno di ascoltare i sospiri ed i gemiti   
provenienti dallo spazio occupato da Raven e Finn ,  
i suoi due giovani amici si amavano da tempo…

Weels le si era avvicinato …   
domandandole se volesse compagnia …  
il giovane era da tempo innamorato di lei …  
Ma la biondina aveva gentilmente rifiutato l’offerta,   
perche’ per lei Weels era solo un buon amico

Col trascorrere del tempo, pero’ quell’onesto rifiuto   
non l’aveva esentata dal sentire l’eccitazione   
che stava salendo nel suo corpo di diciasettenne…  
D’istinto aveva accarezzato i bordi in rilievo del disegno che portava sulla nuca ..   
e subito un’ondata di calore le aveva innondato il ventre …  
La biondina aveva sospirato .. poi , per sua fortuna la stanza era tornata silenziosa   
ed aveva sfruttato quel calore che ancora sentiva , per addormentarsi nel tepore..

************************************

I Proximiani si erano trasferiti nella foresta gia’ da due mesi..  
e sfruttando le proprie capacita’ ,unite all’aiuto della piccola comunita’ devota a Gea ,  
avevano costruito capanne a terra ed altre in mezzo agli alberi, sospese sopra ad acuni forti rami …

inoltre avevano edificato degli ampi spazi comuni, dove mangiare e lavarsi …  
ed avevano usato pezzi ed attrezzature della loro astronave distrutta  
per fabbricare un piccolo ospedale …ed una specie di stanza di comando …

Lexa che aveva deciso di vivere sugli alberi,   
si era fatta costruire la sua capanna sui rami di una grande quercia…

La brunetta trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo insieme a Costia ed Echo,   
le due giovani dovote a Gea   
le stavano insegnando ad usare le capacita’   
che non sapeva di possedere…

Riusciva gia’ a scatenare dei venti leggeri,  
.. ma creare mulinelli o forti turbolenze non era ancora alla sua portata ..  
“ Usa la stessa forza che ti necessita per comandare ..”  
Le aveva appena finito di dire Costia…

Poi Echo le si era avvicinata   
e le aveva messo una mano calda sopra alla pancia  
“ Qui … avviene la trasformazione..”

La brunetta aveva chiuso gli occhi e normalizzato il suo respiro …  
E dopo un po’, per la prima volta, un leggero turbinio era comparso intorno a lei…

Ma quel movimento aveva generato in lei il sorgere di una profonda sensazione di terrore   
che alla fine le aveva impedito di continuare a respirare ..  
Si era sentita soffocare e così il turbinio era cessato…  
“ va bene così.. per oggi..”  
Aveva mormorato Costia osservando il viso pallido di Lexa…

Piu’ tardi, quella notte, mentre la brunetta guardava , dalla piattaforma che circondava la sua capanna,   
le scie luminose lasciate dal volo di piccoli uccelli notturni …  
....Echo l’aveva raggiunta …

La giovane le si era avvicinata e l’aveva guardata con i suoi occhi scuri ..  
“ sei così bella..”

poi con le sue mani aveva sfiorato il contorno delle morbide labbra di Lexa …  
e le aveva sfiorate con un bacio …  
la brunetta non si era mossa …  
perche’ il suo ventre aveva avvertito una piacevole sensazione..  
Echo le aveva appoggiato sopra la sua mano calda …  
mormorando  
“ senti ..”

Poi la giovane aveva cercato di approfondire il bacio  
ma Lexa aveva avvertito l’urgenza di toccarsi la nuca  
e come le sue dita avevano sfiorato il tatuaggio  
aveva fatto un passo indietro

dopo un po’ i suoi occhi verdi avevano guardato quelli di Echo  
“ mi dispiace ..  
Ma non posso..”

La giovane aveva annuito mormorando  
“ lo so .. “

Poi aveva fatto un profondo respiro ed era silenziosamente andata via  
Lasciando la brunetta alla solitudine dei suoi pensieri..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata Clexakru'


	5. rincontrarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke toglie i suoi amici da un grave pericolo ma...

All’alba i due mezzi erano ripartiti per il loro viaggio…  
Dopo due ore il clima aveva iniziato a mutare,  
il cielo era diventato estremamente bianco,   
e la leggera pioggerella frammista a neve,   
si era trasformata in una nevicata ..

poi i fiocchi di neve erano diventati sempre piu’ grandi, ed un forte vento si era alzato..  
così , dopo un’altra ora si erano ritrovati nel bel mezzo di una bufera di neve…  
La temperatura esterna era bruscamente calata di sei gradi,   
ma la cosa piu’ preoccupante era la mancanza di luce solare…  
Raven aveva guardato Clarke  
“ maledizione…  
rimangono due ore di autonomia nelle batterie ..”

La biondina aveva guardato fuori dal finestrino…  
Ma tutto quel che aveva visto era una desolata distesa di bianco  
a perdita d'occhio ...

Poi il biancore del cielo era stato illuminato da lampi azzurrognoli …  
E poco dopo gli strumenti di bordo erano impazziti …

La biondina aveva rivolto uno sguardo terrorizzato al suo amico Weels,   
“ troveremo una soluzione ..”  
aveva mormorato l’uomo cercando di tranquillizzarla …

Poi l’auto che li precedeva di 50 metri aveva iniziato a frenare ed a sbandare …  
E poco dopo anche la biondina aveva visto quelle due enormi pelose figure bianche ..  
che avanzavano minacciose verso i due mezzi…

Istintivamente tutti avevano cercato di prendere le loro armi …  
Ma Raven li aveva gelati  
“ non possiamo usarle…  
La tempesta magnetica ne’ blocca il funzionamento..”

Intanto quegli enormi animali stavano per assalire il mezzo   
su cui c’erano Bellamy , Octavia. Monty, Charlotte e Murphy

Anche la radio non funzionava , così i due veicoli  
non potevano neanche comunicare.. tra di loro ..

Clarke continuava a guardar fuori dal finestrino in cerca di una via di fuga…  
ed alla fine aveva scorto in lontananza un’antenna …  
“ Jasper dobbiamo andare la’…”  
aveva detto la biondina indicando l’antenna

“ ma prima avvicinati ad Octavia…”

quindi aveva urlato a Raven  
“ Passami la pistola lancia razzi ..”

Poi la biondina era uscita fuori dal suo mezzo   
ed aveva iniziato a camminare verso i due enormi animali

e quand'era stata abbastanza vicina a loro  
ed abbastanza lontana dai veicoli

aveva premuto il grilletto della pistola  
Il primo razzo aveva colpito una delle due bestie  
che furibonda si era girata verso l’assalitrice  
distogliendo la sua attenzione per i veicoli…

Il secondo razzo aveva colpito l’altra bestia…  
che aveva urlato di dolore,   
poi anche lei si era mossa verso di lei …

“Andate …   
aveva urlato ai suoi amici  
O moriremo tutti “

Raven aveva urlato   
" nooo "

Ma poi come in un brutto film   
Jasper aveva cominciato a muovere il veicolo nella direzione che   
la biondina gli aveva indicato poco prima…

Ed il mezzo guidato da Bellamy li aveva seguiti  
Octavia stava singhiozzando

Poi Murphy aveva mormorato  
“ Non possiamo voltarci indietro…  
abbiamo una missione da compiere ..”

***************

Lexa , quella mattina, si era alzata stranamente ansiosa…  
Le faceva male la bocca dello stomaco   
Ed aveva la spiacevole sensazione   
...che qualcosa di spaventoso stesse per accadere…

Si era presentata pallida all’appuntamento con Costia   
che leggendo nei suoi pensieri  
le aveva domandato  
“ cosa ti tormenta ? “

“ non lo so di preciso  
Sono solo sensazioni … “  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta

" Prova da usare quello che senti… "

Lexa aveva iniziato a creare una leggera brezza  
Poi mossa dalla crescente ansia  
l’aveva fatta trasformata in un vento piu’ deciso

E presto era stata avvolta da un vortice   
“ devo andare ..”  
stava pensando

e Costia che aveva letto quell'urgenza ..  
Le aveva sussurrato

“ Lasciati andare...  
segui il tuo cuore  
ed ascolta la tua pancia ..”

ed un attimo dopo ..  
era riemersa in mezzo ad una distesa bianca  
… poi aveva visto lei

che stava per finire tra le fauci di due enormi bestie dal pelo bianco  
Ed allora aveva cominciato a correre  
veloce come il vento  
E quando le era stata vicina   
Era diventata ancora solo un vortice di vento  
Che aveva travolto Clarke….

 

I due mezzi intanto avevano raggiunto quell’antenna   
ed avevano visto   
che poggiava sopra un tetto rotondo   
In lontananza avevano visto che le bestie stavano   
ricominciando a muoversi verso di loro

Poi Jasper aveva visto la porta …  
ed aveva provato ad aprirla  
ma era bloccata

“ Presto Raven .  
...fai qualcosa..”

La brunetta si era detta   
pensa…  
“ Clarke non puo’ essersi sacrificata ..   
...per niente ”

allora aveva preso dalla sua valigetta un specie di creta morbida  
e l’aveva modellata sopra la serratura della porta

ci aveva infilato dentro due fili   
ed aveva urlato  
“ Spostatevi piu’ in la'… “

Poi aveva fatto scontrare i due fili generando una scintilla

Dopo di che era corsa a ripararsi …

Ma non abbastanza in fretta   
perche’ quando il plastico era esploso

La porta si era aperta  
così come la gamba di Raven..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " she loves her.. " grazie Eliza


	6. anime confuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primi contatti tra Lexa e Clarke

Quand’erano riemerse dal vortice  
Lexa aveva delicatamente appoggiato a terra il corpo privo di sensi   
che teneva tra le braccia

E per la prima volta aveva avuto la possibilita’di studiare le fattezze di quella giovane donna sconosciuta ,   
che era stata il motore   
che le aveva fatto superare limiti che fino ad allora non era riuscita a superare

La sconosciuta era incredibilmente bella   
...e molto diversa, nei tratti,   
da tutte le persone che aveva incontrato nella sua breve vita  
La brunetta infatti, non si ricordava   
di aver mai visto dei capelli così lunghi e biondi su Proxima…  
E nemmeno delle labbra che sembravano essere così morbide…  
Poi Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi ..  
E Lexa era sprofondata nel cielo dei suoi occhi incredibilmente azzurri…..

“ Non mi toccare .. “  
Stava urlando la sconosciuta

"Sei al sicuro..  
stai tranquilla.. "  
Le aveva detto la brunetta cercando di rassicurarla

Clarke era balzata in piedi, si era rapidamente guardata attorno   
e poi , con aria smarrita, aveva mormorato  
“ devo esser morta …”

“ no ..  
Non lo sei …”

Allora Clarke si era girata ed aveva cercato di mettere a fuoco i tratti di chi le aveva parlato 

Un mare di capelli neri e lucenti era stata la prima cosa che aveva visto   
Poi aveva inquadrato meglio il volto della sconosciuta che aveva davanti  
La pelle era piu’ scura di quella degli Heumaniani…

E la sua bocca era… perfetta ..

Ma era trasalita quando ne’ aveva incontrato gli occhi  
< Così belli non ne’ aveva visto mai..>

Le sembrava che una foresta la stesse osservando …  
così, per alcuni attimi ,si era persa in quel verde smeraldino…

Poi si era fatta coraggio ed aveva domandato

“ Se … non sono morta..  
Dove sono ? “

Lexa aveva socchiuso un poco gli occhi prima di rispondere  
“ sei nel villaggio di Gea …”

Poi leggendo solo smarrimento in quegli occhi azzurri  
Aveva aggiunto  
“ Qual’e’ l’ultima cosa che ti ricordi ? “

“ Gli artigli di una bestia enormi che stavano per afferrarmi…  
E poi… “

“ Io ti ho portata via da li’ .. “

“ oh ..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina

“ Si … lo so’  
Ti sembra tutto senza senso …  
e’ stato così  
anche per me  
… all’inizio ..  
E lo e’ ... ancora…”

“ Potremmo riparlarne piu’ tardi..  
Magari dopo che ti sarai riposata e ..nutrita .. “

Clarke aveva silenziosamente annuito …  
E poi era andata via con Echo

*****************************

 

“ presto…. Portiamola dentro ….”  
Stava urlando Finn stringendo tra le braccia il corpo sanguinante di Raven

Poi l’aveva sdraiata sopra un tavolo   
e tutti avevano visto l’ampio squarcio che le attraversava la gamba sinistra

Octavia era stata la prima a riprendersi dallo schock…  
così era andata , di corsa, a prendere la valigetta medica di Clarke …

Una volta rientrata , Bellamy e Finn avevano sigillato al meglio la porta,   
ammassandoci contro tutti i mobili che avevano trovato…  
Le bestie enormi stavano arrivando…

Raven, si lamentava dal dolore  
e la sua ferita continuava a perdere troppo sangue…

Così la sua amica aveva fatto quel che poteva fare ….   
Iniettandole un antidolorifico e ripulendole la ferita …  
Poi Wells era intervenuto …  
Aveva guardato la brunetta e le aveva mormorato ..  
“ devo richiudere la ferita .. “  
Raven aveva annuito tra smorfie di dolore …  
E quando l’amico aveva iniziato a darle il primo punto   
la giovane aveva urlato poi , per sua fortuna,  
aveva perso conoscenza ..

*************************

Echo aveva portato Clarke nell'infermeria affinche' fosse controllata …  
E la giovane non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare la diversita’ della tecnologia medica ….  
Anya aveva intercettato il suo sguardo indagatore  
“ veniamo da Proxima ..  
Dalla Galassia Alfa Centauri …”

“ oh ..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina…

Poi Lexa era entrata   
Ed aveva fatto in tempo a sentire  
“ io … vengo da Haumea  
Fascia di Kuiper …”

Poi la biondina aveva guardato la donna che l’aveva salvata  
“ non so nemmemo il tuo nome ..”

“ Lexa..”

E clarke aveva dovuto attendere che la smettesse di tremare   
perche’ così aveva risposto il suo corpo nel sentire il suono di quel nome   
Prima di poter replicare..

“ io sono Clarke ..”

E la brunetta aveva dovuto socchiudere gli occhi   
quando la vibrazione di quel nome l’aveva raggiunta direttamente in mezzo al petto…

ma quando li aveva riaperti ed erano caduti nell’azzurro che la stava guardando  
.. questa volta alla brunetta avevano ceduto le gambe

mentre per la biondina l’immergersi in quel verde…  
... era significato rimanere senza fiato …

Poi Echo , sentendo la potenza   
che l’incontro delle due giovani stava sprigionando,  
.. era andata via..

Dopo un po’ la brunetta era riemersa dal loro lungo silenzio  
mormorando  
“ Clar k e, riposati…”  
Poi sopraffatta ... dal suo sentire  
anche lei era uscita dall’infermeria..

E la biondina , rimasta sola, aveva immediatamente percepito   
che il calore che aveva riempito il suo ventre fino a poco prima   
era andato via con lei, con Lexa...

allora aveva sospirato  
pensando  
< mio Dio, cosa mi sta succedendo ..? >

*********************************

Raven stava delirando, completamente in preda della febbre alta,   
Finn la guardava proccupato..

Gli enormi animali continuavano a colpire la porta …  
“ non resistera’ ancora a lungo “   
aveva pensato Bellamy 

poi il giovane da uno spiraglio, aveva visto il cielo  
... ed aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo ..  
non c’erano piu’ quei lampi azzurri…

“ Jasper… dammi il lasergun ..  
Voglio vedere se…”

Poi aveva provato a sparare   
e subito il grido di dolore della bestia ferita aveva risposto alla sua domanda..  
Così 10 minuti dopo ,entrambi gli enormi animali,  
giacevano privi di vita in mezzo alla neve macchiata di rosso…

Poi Bellamy, guardando Raven aveva detto  
" Penso che dovremmo ritornare a Sky 1,  
abbiamo gia’ perso Clarke…  
non posso rischiare anche la vita di Raven “

chi e’ d’accordo … lo dica…

si erano opposti solo Murphy e Charlotte…  
così era stato deciso, che la mattina dopo sarebbero tornati indietro…

*******************************

una volta rimasta sola, Lexa continuava a sentirsi scombussolata  
e stentava a ritrovare il suo equilibrio …

così la sua turbolenza interiore l’aveva portata da Gea …

aveva appoggiato le mani sul grande albero e subito un ondata di pace l’aveva raggiunta  
aiutandola a ritrovare perlomeno ,la normalita’ del respiro..  
la sua mente era piena di domande…   
ma quel giorno pareva che Gea non avesse intenzione di dirle niente…

così si era diretta verso il laghetto,   
pensando che forse il movimento tranquillo delle sue acque  
le avrebbe ripulito la mente ..

Clarke intanto si era alzata ed era andata a cercare da mangiare …  
pensando che forse quel buco ,quella mancanza che sentiva dentro   
fossero solo il frutto della sua fame…

Ed in effetti aveva gioito del pasto caldo ,   
poiche’ da quando era arrivata sulla Terra ,   
erano state rare le volte che le era stato concesso… quel lusso

Poi era uscita per esplorare i dintorni …   
Si era inoltrata nella foresta ed aveva osservato con stupore   
le capanne costruite suoi rami dei grandi alberi   
poi proseguendo aveva visto in lontananza una distesa d’acqua …

Quand’era stata vicina era rimasta affascinata dalla tranquillita’ di quelle acque,   
su Haumea era raro vedere acqua ,  
infatti l’aveva vista solo quella volta che suo padre l’aveva portata a Grande Inverno,   
ma era nello stato solido del ghiaccio…

Al ricordo di Jake si era guardata il suo orologio che teneva al polso   
ed alcune lacrime le avevano riempito gli occhi …  
Ed era così presa dal suo dolore che non si era accorta dell’arrivo silenzioso di Lexa …

La brunetta avvicinandosi a lei ne’ aveva percepito la sofferenza   
“Clar k e .. “  
Al richiamo la biondina aveva sentito accelerare i battiti del suo cuore, poi si era girata …  
Ed aveva visto lei …   
accompagnata da una leggera brezza che le stava scombinando i lunghi capelli neri …  
< Mio Dio e’ bella da morire .. >   
aveva pensato la biondina

Lexa aveva visto le sue lacrime   
e le era stato impossibile trattenersi dallo sfiorarle delicatamente   
con il pollice della sua mano …

Clarke al contatto era rabbrividita ..  
“ scusami … “  
Aveva mormorato mortificata la brunetta ritraendo la mano

“ no.. e’ che io ..”  
aveva balbettato la biondina

Lexa aveva cercato d’interrompere l’evidente imbarazzo   
che si era creato tra di loro  
dicendo

“ se ti va, piu’ tardi possiamo cenare insieme   
E se vorrai ... potrai dirmi qualcosa di te ..”

La biondina aveva annuito …   
mormorando  
“ a dopo ..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> impossibile evitare per entrambe la loro naturale attrazione
> 
> non sara' facile cercare di arrivare a chiudere il cerchio...
> 
> come sempre grazie a chi ha la pazienza di leggere ...  
> e come sempre commenti e suggerimenti sarebberero d'aiuto ;))


	7. Battaglie interiori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gli amici di Clarke decidono di rientrare a Sky 1

La notte nel loro rifugio temporaneo era sembrata non finire mai …  
All’alba per fortuna aveva smesso di nevicare …   
ed il cielo aveva iniziato a rischiararsi,  
offrendo di nuovo la possibilita’   
ai raggi del sole di ricaricare i motori dei loro veicoli..

“ tra due ore partiamo “  
aveva sentenziato Bellamy

poi era andato da Raven  
la giovane era pallida e sudata  
e quando il giovane le aveva mormorato  
“ stai tranquilla ti riportiamo a casa “  
Non era sicuro che lei l’avesse sentito…

**************************************

Quando Clarke si era seduta al tavolo di fronte a Lexa,  
guardandosi intorno, aveva pensato   
che quel posto sarebbe potuto andare bene anche per la sua gente..

La sua gente, Raven ed Octavia.. Abby…

Ed allora si era ricordata improvvisamente della situazione in cui aveva lasciato i suoi amici…  
e quel ricordo l’aveva fatta impallidire …

Lexa aveva osservato le trasformazioni dello sguardo della biondina…  
“ che ti succede ..? “  
aveva chiesto con tono preoccupato  
“ la mia gente morira’  
devo andare da loro ..”  
aveva detto tristemente la biondina

“ …dimmi di piu’ “

E così Clarke ,   
come un fiume in piena che ha rotto gli argini,   
le aveva raccontato tutto …

“ Mi dispiace per tuo padre .. “  
Era stato il primo accorato commento della brunetta …  
“ Domani ne’ parlo con la mia gente,   
...forse troveremo una soluzione …”

“ Grazie ….   
ma … ora dimmi ..di te ..”

Lexa aveva avuto maggiori difficolta’ nel raccontarsi,  
forse perche’ la sua vita era stata piu’ complicata ..  
..fin dall’inizio…  
Comunque alla fine …   
se la biondina avesse potuto mostrarle liberamente il suo sentire …  
Quello che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stato … abbracciarla ed accarezzarla….  
Invece aveva solo detto  
“ Mi dispiace tanto per i tuoi genitori  
… abbiamo lo stesso nemico…”

“ Gia’…”

Poi la brunetta si era alzata …  
“ vivo tra gli alberi …   
vuoi venire a vedere .. dove ? “

E Clarke aveva sorriso annuendo…  
E la brunetta aveva pensato che avrebbe voluto vederla sempre così…

****************************

I due veicoli erano partiti gia’ da qualche ora, e procedevano lentamente ..  
I giovani erano silenziosi, non erano contenti di tornare a Sky 1 in quelle condizioni ,   
avevano perso Clarke,   
Raven era ferita   
e non avevano trovato un posto dove vivere migliore di quello che avevano gia’…  
La loro missione era stata un totale fallimento ..

****************************

Clarke aveva seguito Lexa nella foresta,  
e durante il percorso non si erano parlate ..  
Come se avessero bisogno di comunicare con un linguaggio diverso dalle parole …  
La biondina provava un’insolita quiete stando vicino a lei  
E Lexa continuava a percepire quell’odore di miele   
che le aveva invaso le narici da quando l' aveva incontrata …

Poi erano arrivate in una radura surreale …  
dove le piante avevano un alone rossastro   
e gli uccelli volavano lasciando scie verdognole …  
“ siamo arrivate …  
la mia casa e’ lassu’ ..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa indicando la chioma di una grande quercia…

Per salire avevano usato una scaletta fatta di liane intrecciate e pezzi di rami…  
Una volta messi i piedi sulla piattaforma Clarke aveva annusato l’aria …   
constatando che la foresta aveva lo stesso profumo di Lexa …

Poi aveva mormorato  
“ parlami di Gaia ..”

 

La brunetta aveva sospirato …  
“ E’ difficile da spiegare …con le parole  
forse.. se chiudi gli occhi   
Lei ti parlera’ attraverso i rumori della notte ..”

E Clarke l’aveva fatto …  
E man mano che la sua mente si azzittiva  
Il rumore delle foglie mosse dal vento  
Sembravano mormorarle   
< Tutto andra’ bene… >

Lexa la stava guardando,   
e stava lottando contro l’urgenza di avvicinarsi a lei …  
per prenderla tra le braccia

Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi   
ed avrebbe voluto tanto affondare la sua chioma bionda in mezzo al seno della brunetta…

Ma nessuna delle due si era mossa,   
si erano solamente accontentate di continuare a guardarsi   
e sentire la magia che fluiva tra di loro…

Lexa sentiva pulsare il tatuaggio che aveva sul collo  
E Clarke sentiva ardere il suo ….

**************************************

Raven si era lamentata per tutto il viaggio …  
ogni tanto emergeva da suo stato delirante urlando  
“ Clarke.. noo ..”  
Finn allora le accarezzava il volto cercando di rassicurarla …

Poi verso sera avevano visto una casa ed avevano deciso di fermarsi li’ per la notte.  
E dopo aver consumato un'altra frugale cena   
erano andati a dormire in silenzio,   
senza aver voglia di comunicare verbalmente l’ansia ed i sensi di colpa che si portavano dietro…   
...da quando avevano abbandonato Clarke al suo destino  
Speravano che il sonno concedesse loro un po’ di tregua ai loro cuori tormentati …

***********************

Dopo un po’ il magico incantesimo era stato interrotto dall’arrivo di Echo …  
“ Clarke … ti stavo cercando ..  
Per accompagnarti a dormire …”  
Poi la giovane aveva guardato intensamente Lexa …   
che era leggermente arrossita

E la biondina aveva sentito qualcosa di terribile morderle la bocca dello stomaco …   
e stava ancora annaspando per riemergere da quel dolore  
quando la brunetta aveva mormorato  
“ buonanotte …  
Clar k e …  
a domani ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " fa freddo ..."  
> ho pensato alzandomi..
> 
> poi ho visto immagini di chi sta' sicuramente peggio di me..  
> e mi sono vergognata un po' ...


	8. Rientri forzati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa cerca di riportare Clarke dalla sua gente

Lexa si era morsa un labbro , mentre la guardava andare via..  
< sono un idiota … >  
stava pensando

La biondina aveva seguito Echo pensando  
< cosa mi sta’ succedendo … >

**************

All’alba i giovani Heumaniani si erano rimessi in viaggio …  
Se tutto andava bene, verso sera avrebbero raggiunto Sky 1  
Raven, era ancora stretta nella morsa della febbre alta  
Era pallida e si lamentava …

****************

Quando la brunetta era stata nel suo letto,  
scordarsi dell’effetto che la vicinanza di Clarke le aveva procurato..  
era stato molto difficile  
Ed a nulla erano valsi i suoi tentativi di attutire quel che sentiva  
cercando di ricordarsi che lei era Heda,  
e che la sopravvivenza del suo popolo dipendeva da lei …

La sua notte era trascorsa lenta ed agitata …

Clarke si era ritrovata in un letto caldo ,  
ma neanche quello sembrava essere in grado di attenuare quel senso di freddo  
che aveva iniziato a sentire da quando si era allontanata da lei …

E ripensando a quel momento condiviso aveva pensato che,  
in quello spazio,  
avrebbe voluto e potuto rimanerci per sempre…

Se non avesse avuto altro di cui preoccuparsi,  
le sarebbe piaciuto pensare solo a lei..  
Ma non poteva ..  
la sua gente , i suoi amici, sua madre avevano bisogno di lei …  
Ed aveva cercato di addormentarsi  
fidandosi di quello che i rumori della foresta le avevano sussurrato  
“ andra’ tutto bene… “

***********************************

la mattina dopo nello spazio mensa

“ abbiamo lo stesso nemico ..”  
Stava dicendo Lexa ai suoi amici …  
“ perche’ non unirci a loro ? .. “

Anya e Lincoln la stavano osservando con aria perplessa

“ cosa ti fa pensare che possiamo fidarci di loro ? “  
Aveva borbottato Lincoln

“ Clar k e …”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta vedendola arrivare..

Anya non aveva perso tempo, andando diretta al nocciolo del problema  
Così aveva chiesto alla biondina  
“ perche’ dovremmo credere nelle vostre buone intenzioni ? “

Clarke aveva sospirato,  
poi guardando dentro agli occhi verdi di Lexa  
Aveva detto  
“ perche’ abbiamo perso tutto  
Ed abbiamo bisogno della speranza..  
…di un nuovo inizio..

Poi la biondina aveva spostato il proprio sguardo  
e guardando Anya aveva aggiunto  
“ Da soli possiamo fare così poco  
…insieme possiamo fare così tanto. ..”

“..Ti aiutero’ .. “  
aveva risposto subito la brunetta  
senza attendere quella dei suoi amici

Che comunque avevano annuito ….

****************************

Secondo i calcoli di Weels, mancavano ancora quattro ore di viaggio, prima di raggiungere Sky 1,  
e considerando i livelli delle batterie ad energia solare,che alimentavano i veicoli,  
... potevano farcela  
Finn si era rivolto verso la sua Raven  
mormorandole  
“ coraggio… amore, tra poco saremo a casa ..”

***********************

Clarke , Lexa e i suoi consiglieri, avevano discusso a lungo…  
intorno alle varie questioni sollevate dall’obbiettivo del trasferimento degli Heumeniani  
giungendo alla conclusione che intanto  
..per risolvere il primo problema : quello del rientro a Sky1 della biondina ..  
Non possedevano soluzioni …  
a parte tre veicoli di terra ,  
infatti non si era salvato altro dopo lo schianto di Gea 3

 

" Forse potrei riuscirci io, usando le mie capacita’…"  
Aveva suggerito la brunetta…

“ Heda… non sara’ troppo rischioso ..?”  
aveva commentato Anya preoccupata

Lexa aveva guardato la biondina  
“ devo provare a riportala dalla sua gente ..”

Poi Lincoln aveva dato un foglio alla biondina con su scritto  
Latitudine nord 19° 50’ 37’’  
Longitudine ovest 90° 31’ 33’’

dicendo  
“Sono le coordinate geografiche di questo posto ..  
ti serviranno per portare qui la tua gente…”

“ Buona fortuna “  
aveva aggiunto Anya

 

quindi le due giovani si erano incamminate verso la radura  
dove di solito si esercitava Lexa

ma ad un certo punto la brunetta si era fermata  
e con voce roca aveva mormorato  
“ Clar k e ….dopo non ci sara’ tempo…  
.. spero .. di rivederti presto .. “

E la biondina non era riuscita a fare a meno di dire  
“ faro’ tutto il possibile per tornare qui …  
da te … “

poi la loro conversazione era stata interrotta dal’arrivo di Echo e Costia …  
l’esile devota aveva mormorato

“ Clarke dovrai aiutarla …  
concentrati …  
falle vedere dove si trova Sky1 .. “

Lexa aveva iniziato a guardare dentro gli occhi azzurri della biondina  
e mentre una leggera brezza iniziava a salire  
Aveva visto la neve …

Un turbinio le aveva avvolte …  
La brunetta aveva chiuso gli occhi ..  
Ed erano scomparse ….

Riapparendo subito in un altro posto  
C’era tanta neve e delle montagne …  
ma nessuna citta’..

“ non e’ qui .. “

Così erano tornate immediatamente al villaggio di Gea…

Dopo altri due tentativi finiti allo stesso modo…  
Lexa cominciava ad esser stanca..

“ Facciamo una pausa..”  
Aveva suggerito Costia

“ Mi dispiace .. “  
Aveva mormorato dispiaciuta la brunetta

“ No … forse sono io che non riesco a concentrarmi abbastanza ..”  
La risposta accorata della biondina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata


	9. Tornare..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa riesce a riportare Clarke su Sky 1

“ Veicoli in avvicinamento ..”  
Aveva urlato Callie correndo verso Marcus

L’uomo aveva preso il binocolo  
“ sembrano i nostri .. ragazzi ..”

Abby aveva sorriso  
.. al pensiero che presto avrebbe potuto riabbracciare la figlia…

E man mano che i minuti passavano quei due piccoli puntini neri erano diventati macchie scure …  
poi l’immagine sfuocata si era schiarita sempre di piu’…  
ed alla fine le sagome dei due veicoli erano state evidenti..   
dinnanzi ai loro occhi

Abby non aveva perso tempo …   
avvicinandosi di corsa..

La porta di uno dei due veicoli si era aperta   
e gli scuri della donna avevano incontrato quelli azzurri di Octavia   
La giovane non si era riuscita a trattenere   
e singhiozzando senza ritegno aveva abbracciato forte Abby  
mormorando  
“Mi dispiace...  
mi dispiace tanto..  
Clarke non tornera'...”

La donna era rimasta impietrita da quelle parole ….

Marcus si era avvicinato   
e le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla stringendola   
Incapace di dire niente …

Poi Finn era arrivato  
e con occhi umidi aveva detto alla sconvolta madre

“ ti prego …  
Raven e’ ferita ..  
ha bisogno di te ..  
ti prego...  
fai che il sacrificio di tua figlia  
non sia stato inutile... "

La donna per qualche minuto aveva guardato il giovane   
con aria assente …  
poi aveva chiuso gli occhi  
“ portatela in infermeria…  
vengo subito …”

e per un po' si era concessa di piangere disperatamente …

**************

“ proviamo a cambiare qualcosa ..”  
aveva sussurrato Costia,   
di fronte alle due giovani pronte per un nuovo tentativo

“ prendetevi le mani …  
E tu Clarke..  
... pensa alla persona che piu’ di tutte sta’ aspettando   
Che tu ritorni ..”

allora la brunetta aveva timidamente preso le mani di Clarke ...  
ed era stata colta da brividi  
mentre la biondina …  
....aveva cominciato a vibrare 

il vento si era alzato   
ed ambedue avevano sentito i loro ventri  
riempirsi di calore

Poi una farfalla blu’ , arrivata dal nulla,   
si era messa a volteggiare attorno a loro   
lasciando un scia luminosa azzurra   
che a poco loro le aveva avvolte in una spirale …

Questa volta il turbinio era diventato scintillante…

E quando erano scomparse ..  
Costia aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime..  
.. per l’emozione

e quando erano apparse vicino all'entrata della biblioteca  
Clarke aveva mormorato  
“ io ..  
Lexa l’aveva guardata intensamente ancora una volta  
poi aveva socchiuso gli occhi  
lasciandole le mani

quindi era sparita

il freddo ed il panorama avevano subito ricordato a Clarke   
che era tornata dalla sua gente..  
ma mentre stava aprendo la porta della biblioteca   
l’unica cosa che i suoi occhi continuavano a vedere   
erano quelli verdi di Lexa…

quando la brunetta era tornata nella radura  
il suo respiro era affannato… ed il suo sguardo smarrito  
Costia le si era avvicinata  
“ respira,   
Lexa …respira lentamente ..”

Dopo un po’ ,   
dopo aver riguadagnato il controllo del suo respiro   
Aveva guardato Costia e le aveva mormorato  
“ ho bisogno di stare un po’ da sola.."

***********************

Entrando in biblioteca la biondina era rimasta colpita dallo strano silenzio che aleggiava …  
così si era diretta verso l’infermeria ,  
... per vedere la madre…

Quando era entrata nessuno l’aveva notata   
perche’ sembrava che fossero tutti impegnati intorno ad un paziente  
così si era silenziosamente avvicinata….   
E quando aveva visto che la paziente in questione era Raven   
aveva affrettato il passo …  
“ Raven “   
Aveva esclamato

Abby sentendo la sua voce aveva iniziato a tremare..  
poi si era girata  
“ Clarke…  
Non e’ possibile  
Mi hanno detto che eri ..”

" Oh..e’ una lunga storia  
ma sono viva  
Abbraccia tua figlia !

Abby l’aveva stretta forte a se continuando   
a mormorare  
“ Sei viva  
..sei viva  
Tesoro mio ! “  
Poi all’incredulita’ della madre si erano unite quelle di Finn ed Octavia …

“ Poi vi dico tutto…  
Ora voglio sapere di Raven ..”  
Abby continuando a toccarla   
le aveva spiegato le condizioni dell’amica  
ed aveva concluso dicendo  
“ temo che la sua gamba non tornera’ piu’ come quella di prima “

Dopo qualche ora tutta Sky 1 sapeva che Clarke era tornata   
Allora la biondina non aveva perso tempo ..  
Ma aveva voluto spiegare a tutti quanti che aveva trovato il posto giusto …

e solo verso sera ,   
si era potuta concedere del tempo per se stessa…  
sedendosi accanto al letto della povera Raven …  
Finn le teneva la mano  
ed ogni tanto cercava di riportarla nella coscienza  
mormorandole  
“ amore, ti prego  
Torna da me …”

Nell’udire quell’accorato richiamo   
per Clarke era stato inevitabile pensare a lei…  
Ed a quello che aveva sentito quando le sue mani l’avevano toccata ….

“ Clarke…”   
Stava mormorando Raven  
tornata cosciente

" Sono qui  
tranquilla...sto’ bene  
Ti spieghero’ quando starai meglio…

Poi sentendosi di troppo …  
si era alzata, aveva baciato la fronte dell’amica …  
ed era andata verso la grande stanza dove c’era il suo letto

Abby la stava aspettando, desiderosa di sapere di piu’ ..  
Clarke le aveva detto tutto   
Ed alla fine aveva sussurato  
“ vedrai che Lexa ..ti piacera’ ..”

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire alla madre   
Che lei le aveva gia’ preso il cuore  
Che vicino a lei tutto era incredibilmente diverso  
Che Lexa era un essere speciale  
.. e che era bella   
....bella da morire..

E così , cullata dal tepore, del ricordo delle sue mani nelle sue   
...si era addormentata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora sacrifici ...


	10. lontane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke va in Ohaio...

Lexa aveva pensato   
che camminare in mezzo al verde   
l’avrebbe aiutata a trovare un po’ di pace per il suo animo in fermento …

Quando le mani di Clarke avevano stretto le sue   
aveva provato qualcosa di così incredibile e potente   
che era sicura di non aver mai sentito prima …  
Ed al solo pensiero dell’azzurro dei suoi occhi   
aveva sentito piacevoli vampate di calore invaderle il ventre …

E quando piu’ tardi si era ritrovata nel suo letto …quel senso di vuoto,   
che le aveva da sempre tenuto compagnia,   
era tornato …  
Quel vuoto che solo lei era stata capace di annullare solo con la sua breve presenza.. 

“ buonanotte Clar k e ..”  
Aveva pensato prima di addormentarsi …

*********************************

15 giorni dopo

Raven era tornata a lavorare,   
dopo che aveva saputo quello che Clarke aveva trovato..  
seppur ancora sofferente   
si era messa a cercare dentro quel vecchio computer , qualsiasi informazione utile…

“ Trovato ! “  
aveva esclamato

" Guarda, Clarke .."  
Mostrandole un punto nella mappa geografica  
se arriviamo a Fairborrn, nell’Ohaio , e troviamo La Wright Patterson Air Force Base ,   
con un po’ di fortuna potremmo trovare i mezzi che ci servono..   
per andare via da qui…

“ si ,lo so cosa pensi …   
ma forse qualche aereo si sara’ salvato da 70 anni di degrado “

La biondina aveva subito chiamato Marcus e Bellamy ..

ed , alla fine era stato deciso che il giorno dopo ,   
all’alba i due veicoli di terra avrebbero cercato di raggiungere l’Ohaio e… quella base aerea….  
Con un po’ di fortuna domani sera sarebbero stati di ritorno

Clarke ed Octavia avrebbero preso parte alla spedizione …

Il resto della giornata era trascorso nei preparativi,   
dopo cena la biondina si era infilata sotto le coperte  
Da quando era tornata su Sky 1 ,  
la sera era la parte del giorno che preferiva,   
perche’ finalmente poteva pensare a lei ..

 

“ Oh amore…  
quanto mi sei mancato..  
baciami ..”

a giudicare dai mormorii....  
Raven stava decisamente meglio …   
aveva pensato Clarke sorridendo 

dopo un po’ aveva sentito i respiri affannati dei due ..   
e lei aveva subito pensato alla sua bocca, domandandosi   
come sarebbe stato sentirla ansimare su di se’..

“ aah   
di piu’ “  
la biondina aveva sentito inumidirsi le mutandine  
pensando alle sue dita che sfioravano l’entrata di Lexa prima di scivolarle dentro..

e quando Raven era venuta urlando   
“ Finnnnnn “  
Clarke aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato   
sentire urlare il suo nome dalle labbra morbide della brunetta…

“ Oh Lexa …”

Aveva sospirato…   
poi aveva cercato di ritrovare la tranquillita’ del suo respiro   
e pensando che forse presto l’avrebbe rivista….   
si era addormentata …

*****************

Da quando Clarke era partita Lexa era tornata ad esercitarsi con Costia ed Echo ..  
Echo continuava a lanciarle intensi sguardi…  
Ma quello che la brunetta sentiva non aveva niente a che vedere   
con quello che provava solo nel pensare gli occhi azzurri della biondina…

Ma la situazione era imbarazzante,   
percio’ aveva deciso di affrontare la giovane …  
“ cosa mi sto’ perdendo ..? “  
Le aveva chiesto…

“ Sei una bella donna sola,   
ed anche se non potrai mai amarmi ..  
Perche’ non gioire dei nostri corpi ?  
Poi Echo le si era avvicinata e le aveva accarezzato il viso …

Lexa l’aveva lasciata fare per qualche secondo...  
poi aveva delicatamente spostato le mani che la stavano toccando …

“ mi dispiace..  
ma come ti ho gia’ detto..  
.. non sono interessata .. “

Poi era andata da Anya e Lincoln …

“ Allora …siete riusciti ad aggiustare quella dannata textrick ..”

“Datti pazienza Heda… mancano troppi pezzi di ricambio..”  
Aveva risposto Lincoln…

“Scusami, l’inattivita’ mi rende nervosa ..”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta …

“Prendo un veicolo e vado a veder cosa c’e’ ..fuori di qui…  
Ah.. dimenticavo come vanno i lavori per la pista d’atterraggio …”

I lavori procedono …   
Ma sarei piu’ tranquilla se non andassi in giro da sola  
Aveva commentato Anya

“Va bene … vado con Indra e Roan … “  
Poi Lexa era andata via

“ Speriamo che la biondina torni presto … “  
Aveva detto Lincoln sorridendo   
ed Anya aveva annuito con una smorfia …

***************************

All’alba i due veicoli avevano lasciato Sky 1 , secondo i calcoli di Raven ,  
per arrivare alla base im Ohaio ci sarebbero volute dieci ore ..  
A meta’ strada avevano fatto una sosta per sgranchirsi le gambe …  
ma a parte che faceva ancora piu’ freddo ,   
e che vedere altre citta’distrutte ed abbondonate era uno spettacolo deprimente …  
.... il viaggio era tranquillo …

Così verso le 15 erano arrivati davanti all'immenso cancello della base …  
E dopo aver fatto saltare la complicata serratura , i due veicoli erano entrati…  
Poi Marcus aveva ordinato  
“Dividetevi in 4 gruppi di due persone,   
Finn e Bellamy..   
voi rimanete qui, vicino ai nostri veicoli …”

Clarke era con Weels ed Octavia con Monty….  
ma , quando avevano aperto la porta del primo hangar …  
era stata una delusione….  
Lo spazio era vuoto …

dopo mezz’ora i quattro gruppi ne’ avevano aperto almeno dieci …  
Ma tutti erano vuoti …

“ mi sembra strano   
forse stiamo cercando nel posto sbagliato …”  
aveva detto Clarke a Weels

“ fammi vedere quella specie di piantina.. fatta da Raven ..”

Dopo averla guardata e riguardata   
Clarke aveva detto  
“ Proviamo ad andare qui ..”   
Indicando un punto  
“ potrebbero esserci hangar sottoterra ..”

Cosi’ i due giovani erano entrati dentro la struttura principale …  
Qui Clarke aveva visto che c’erano strumenti che sembravano ancora intatti …  
Poi aveva visto delle scale che scendevano …  
Ed ad un certo punto si erano trovati davanti ad una porta   
difficile da aprire …  
“Chiama Marcus ..ed Octavia …“

Dopo un po’ i due erano arrivati …   
e con le loro abilita’ alla fine avevano aperto quella porta ..  
E davanti a loro avevano trovato altre scale …  
Usando le loro torce avevano illuminato il percorso stretto e lungo che c’era alla fine dei gradini..  
E dopo cinque minuti erano entrati in un hangar incredibilmente grande  
e pieno di aerei …

“ Perfetto..”  
aveva esclamato la biondina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> difficile gestire la lontananza...


	11. scoperte differenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa sono alle prese di differenti scoperte

Marcus si era subito messo ad esaminare i velivoli,   
mentre Clarke ed Octavia cercavano di capire come potevano farli arrivare in superfice …  
“ ci dev’essere per forza un modo “  
Aveva detto Octavia..

*******************************

Lexa stava guidando gia’ da un’oretta,   
ed era arrivata nello stesso punto in cui si erano fermati nelle precedenti esplorazioni…

Ma questa volta qualcosa   
che non aveva mai visto prima aveva attirato la sua attenzione  
Era un cartello stradale arrugginito che lasciava intravvedere una scritta  
< 113 km por Sayil >

“ Indra … voglio andare a vedere .. “  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta

Dopo un’oretta di viaggio , su una strada dissestata  
... si erano trovati all’ingresso di una piccola citta’  
e percorrere quelle vie disabitate e vedere quelle case in rovina   
era stato molto inquietante…  
fino a quando erano arrivati davanti ad un imponente palazzo ,   
dall’aspetto particolare

Lexa aveva fermato il veicolo ed era andata a vedere  
Palacio de Sayil,  
sitio Maya  
c’era scritto in un cartello caduto in mezzo all’erba..

Poi aveva visto l’ampia scalinata che portava alle rovine di quel palazzo,   
l’aveva salita ed in mezzo a quei grandi blocchi di pietra franati   
aveva visto le incisioni di strane figure …  
E guardandole aveva visto

Immagini di Clarke, vestita in un modo strano, che sorrideva felice ad una brunetta …  
e quando quella donna si era girata rivelando il suo volto felice …   
Cio’ che Lexa aveva visto l’aveva lasciata senza fiato   
perche’… quella brunetta  
..era lei …

E questa scoperta le aveva piegato le ginocchia ..  
Indra che era a pochi passi era accorsa ..  
“ Heda … stai male ?  
Sei cos’ pallida… “  
Le aveva chiesto preoccupata …

" Non e’ niente  
solo un capogiro…  
ora mi passa…

" Ma e’ meglio rientrare …. "

Poi nella via del ritorno   
La brunetta aveva visto l’insegna di un grande edificio  
“ escuela secundaria de la ciencia “

“ Fermati, andiamo a vedere….”  
Aveva detto Lexa

All’entrata , affissa sulla parete ,aveva intravvisto un poster   
raffigurante una cartina geografica   
l’immagine era parzialmente ricoperta di povere…  
Usando la manica della sua tuta aveva ripulito la superfice…  
In alto c’era scritto  
Península de Yucatán

e poi c’era un grande punto nero   
con scritto Sayil  
usted está aquí

la brunetta si era girata verso Indra  
“ ora sappiamo dove siamo precipitati  
… Peninsula de Yucatan …. “

Indra aveva annuito..  
Poi aveva aggiunto…  
Diamo un’occhiata…

Così erano salite ai piani superiori  
Ed avevano trovato una stanza piena di vecchie attrezzature scientifiche …

“ Quelli sembrano i bisnonni dei nostri computer..”  
Aveva mormorato Roan  
E quelle sembrano delle radio …

“ Prendete quello che ci puo’ servire …  
Io intanto continuo a dare un’occhiata intorno..”  
Aveva detto la brunetta allontanandosi

e nel suo girovagare  
era entrata in una stanza piena di sedie e piccoli tavolini  
...sopra ad uno aveva visto un libro   
L’aveva preso in mano…ma, aprendolo ….   
si era polverizzato…

" Maledizione.."  
Aveva detto a se stessa

Proseguendo nella sua esplorazione era entrata in una piccola stanza  
C’era un grande tavolo con sopra alcuni oggetti   
che il tempo aveva quasi distrutto

L’unica cosa che si era parzialmente salvata   
era una cornice portafoto  
Lexa l’aveva ripulita dalla polvere…  
Era l’immagine di una donna, fotografata davanti all’entrata di un edificio  
Observatorio Astronómico Nacional de Llano del Hato  
Merida, Venezuela 

Prima di lasciare la stanza   
istintivamente la brunetta si era appuntata quel nome

Poi era tornata da Indra e Roan   
che nel frattempo avevano caricato nel loro mezzo alcune attrezzature   
e dopo aver preso anche la mappa appesa all’entrata

Si erano rimessi in viaggio per tornare al loro villaggio …

*************************

Octavia si era guardata attorno, poi con la sua torcia aveva illuminato il soffitto dell’hangar …  
Ed aveva visto che la sua superficie non era uniforme   
e che, al contrario, sembrava fatta di pannelli sovrapposti..

"Guarda Clarke .."  
Aveva detto illuminandola …

La biondina aveva annuito …  
“ dobbiamo trovare il meccanismo   
che ne’ regola l’apertura..”

“ Chiama tutti gli altri ….   
Abbiamo un tesoro chiuso in una scatola …”

Octavia aveva preso la sua piccola radiotrasmittente   
ed aveva avvisato tutti..

Dopo un po’ Weels le aveva chiamate ….  
l’uomo aveva trovato una piccola stanza piena di strumenti e di monitor..   
ed in un angolo una scatola metallica con scritto reserve generator….

Aveva premuto un bottone e magicamente   
le luci si erano accese e gli strumenti si erano avviati…

Bene, aveva mormorato la biondina  
" Ora troviamo il modo di aprire questa scatola… "

Poi su un monitor erano apparse le figure in 3D dei velivoli contenuti nell’hangar…  
Weels ne’ aveva toccati due e subito era arrivato un applauso da Marcus …  
Perche’ si erano aperte i portelloni di due aerei …

Poi il comandante era venuto a vedere coi suoi occhi …  
E dopo un’attenta scelta ne’ aveva selezionati sei ….  
2 C-5A/B/C/M Galaxy per il trasporto delle persone e delle cose ( compreso 2 elicotteri )  
1 E-3B/C Sentry per lo spionaggio elettronico  
1 HH-60G/MH-60G Pave Hawk - per la ricerca  
1 OC-135B Open Skies per l’osservazione  
1 U-28A uso multifunzionale

Sono tutti ad alimentazione mista,   
energia solare e combustibile …  
Aveva detto l'uomo per giustificare la sua selezione …

Poi aveva invitato tutte le persone in grado di pilotare ad avvicinarsi ai veicoli selezionati..

Solo Octavia e Charlotte erano rimaste nella stanza …  
Dopo che tutti , compreso Clarke, avevano preso posto sui loro velivoli  
ed avevano premuto il bottone dell’avvio   
Una spia si era illuminata sul monitor che era davanti agli occhi di Octavia  
La giovane l’aveva premuta  
.. e la pista dell’hangar aveva iniziato a sollevarsi   
ed il tetto si stava aprendo…

Bellamy e Monty   
che erano di guardia vicino ai veicoli  
avevano sgranato gli occhi  
Sorpresi dall’improvvisa apparizione

Poi Marcus aveva invitato Octavia e Charlotte a raggiungere i veicoli …  
“ partite subito … ci vediamo a New York…”

Quindi si era rivolto ai suoi piloti ..  
Ok, abbiamo tutti i serbatoi pieni, sia quelli con carburante…  
che quelli ad energia solare …  
Avete mezz’ora per controllare la vostra strumentazione di bordo   
E fare domande …

“ e ricordate sara’ come pilotare quando facevate simulazione …”

La biondina, aveva fatto un sospiro …  
Poi aveva controllato la strumentazione del suo E-3B/C Sentry 

Dopo mezz’ora Marcus aveva dato la rotta per New York  
Impostate il vostro pilota automatico su  
Latitudine Nord 40° 42’ 51’’   
Longitudine Ovest -74° 0’ 21 ‘’

" Ragazzi si parte...  
Buona fortuna ! "

Clarke aveva pensato a lei  
prima di tirare la leva  
che avrebbe fatto decollare il suo aereo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vai Clarke...


	12. pilotare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ha un problema...

In pochi secondi la biondina si era ritrovata in mezzo al cielo,   
poi l’aereo era salito di quota ed era entrato in mezzo alle nuvole bianche …

“ Ragazzi tutto bene ?  
Passate all’alimentazione solare, abbiamo ancora alcune ore di luce …  
Se tutto va bene tra un’ora arriveremo a New York … “

Aveva detto Marcus dentro le cuffie dei piloti …

Octavia intanto era riuscita a comunicare con Raven  
Arriveranno alle 18 all’aereoporto di New York, ,   
manda il veicolo a prenderli ..

ma non era riuscita a ricevere la risposta,   
perche’ il cielo si era diventato plumbeo  
ed alcuni lampi azzurri avevano fatto la sua comparsa…  
"dannazione.."  
aveva detto Bellamy

poi aveva comunicato con Monty  
appena troviamo un rifugio.. ci fermiamo

appena in tempo,  
perche’ dopo due minuti la nuova tempesta magnetica aveva interrotto le comunicazioni …

anche Marcus aveva visto quei lampi azzurri

“ragazzi proviamo a salire di quota …  
ma se dovesse non bastare  
ricordatevi di passare al pilota manuale ...  
mancano solo 40 min…  
ce la potete fare … “

Clarke stava per rispondere   
" OK.. "  
Quando un fulmine blu’ aveva colpito il muso del suo aereo…  
che era andato prima in stallo   
e poi aveva cominciato a perdere quota …

**********************

Lexa quella sera, era andata a letto prima del solito …  
La giornata appena trascorsa era stata produttiva   
ma anche emotivamente molto intensa …

Lincoln ed Anya erano stati entusiasti alla vista degli strumenti   
che erano stati portati dal suo viaggio esplorativo….

“ sono stanca ..”  
Era stata la scusa per ritirarsi nella sua capanna in mezzo agli alberi …

Ed in effetti, i rumori della foresta, l’avevano aiutata a ritrovare un po di quiete …  
Certo era così diverso da quello che aveva provato quella notte   
quando Clarke era stata lì con lei…

e la brunetta aveva sospirato ripensando ai suoi incredibili occhi azzurri…

Poi improvvisamente aveva iniziato a sudar freddo   
ed una sensazione di puro panico le aveva tolto il respiro 

e chissa' perche'...   
aveva iniziato a mormorare  
“ pilota manuale “

***********************

L’aereo continuava a scendere e la biondina era entrata in pieno panico,   
il suo respiro era diventato affannoso   
mentre vedeva il suolo farsi piu' vicino

Poi un lampo di luce aveva attraversato il buio della sua mente  
“ pilota manuale “

E le sue mani in automatismo l’avevano fatto,   
poi aveva afferrato la cloche e l'aveva tirata a se  
E dopo poco l’aereo aveva ripreso a salire ….

 

Lexa che nel frattempo aveva ritrovato la regolarita’ del suo respiro  
Aveva pensato  
< dove sei ? >

********************

Ora che Clarke aveva ritrovato l’assetto giusto , procedeva tranquilla ..  
e quando mancavano oramai solo venti minuti,   
la voce di Marcus era risuonata di nuovo nelle sue cuffie  
“ sei stata brava ..”

Poi quando le luci tramonto le avevano riempito gli occhi,   
ed aveva visto avvicinarsi la pista d’atterraggio  
Si era detta  
“ ancora uno sforzo.. lei ti aspetta ..”

Il suo atterraggio era stato da manuale…perfetto … 

Oramai mancava solo quello di Finn,   
che aveva sorvolato la pista gia’ due volte …  
ma stava esitando..  
Raven continuava a guardare in aria con aria preoccupata…  
“ tranquilla… ora scende … “

Ed infatti poco dopo anche il suo aereo era atterrato …

********************************

 

I due veicoli si erano fermati vicino ad una piccola casetta …   
appena in tempo...  
perche' la tempesta di neve si stava trasformando in bufera  
“ Passeremo qui la notte “  
Aveva detto Bellamy ai suoi amici

************************

Abby aveva abbracciato la figlia, mormorando  
“ ce l’hai fatta ..! “

Poi Marcus era arrivato  
" Andiamo , abbiamo bisogno di riposare   
domani avremo molto da fare.."

Poi si era girato verso Raven che stava baciando il suo Finn  
“ Vale anche per te..  
ti aspetta molto lavoro…”

Ed allora tutti erano scoppiati a ridere….

Piu’ tardi nel suo letto la biondina era insolitamente felice,  
... la possibilita’ di rivedere Lexa sembrava farsi sempre piu’ vicina…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buongiorno Clexakru'


	13. Sky's exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli Heumaniani lasciano New York...

< erano sdraiate sulla sabbia e Clarke le stava baciando il collo, poi era scesa sul suo seno e le aveva succhiato un capezzolo, dopo aveva tracciato con la lingua il percorso che dal suo ventre arrivava vicino alla montagnola di riccioli bruni, e con una mano la biondina le aveva aperto le gambe poi era andata lì con la sua bocca , infatti Lexa poteva vedere solo la sua chioma di capelli biondi sparsa sopra di lei ..>

" Clar k eeeee.."

Aveva urlato la brunetta svegliandosi   
ancora in preda delle convulsioni del violento orgasmo…

******************

La mattina dopo Lexa era andata da Anya   
...con aria sognante e sguardo perso  
Aveva chiesto  
“ trovato qualcosa di utile …”

Poi aveva cominciato a guardare verso il cielo  
continuando a sospirare  
“ Heda .. che ti succede..   
..dormito .. male ?

“ No ..anzi ..”  
Poi era arrossita…

Anya l’aveva guardata   
e sorridendo le aveva detto  
“ sara’ meglio che ti metta al lavoro…  
C’e’ un arcaico computer che aspetta di essere esplorato dalle tue mani “

Lexa aveva deglutito un po’ di saliva   
e poi si era seduta davanti a quel reperto archeologico …  
esclamando  
“ ora le mie dita ti entreranno dentro ..”

" Lexa.... forse e’ meglio che prima   
..vai a farti una bella doccia fredda ..  
Aveva commentato Anya scoppiando in una fragorosa risata..

******************

due giorni dopo

" abbiamo quasi finito …  
tra un ora potremmo partire.."  
stava dicendo Bellamy 

Marcus aveva annuito mormorando  
" bene.."

poi si era rivolto verso la piccola folla in attesa  
" se tutto va bene  
stasera dormiremo al caldo.."

" hippieee.."

poi aveva letto a voce alta la lista dei piloti

Weels e Murphy voleranno con l’U-28A  
Finn e Clarke con l’E-3B/C  
Pike e Bellamy con l’HH-60   
Jasper e Bryan con L’OC-135B Open Skies  
Thelonius e Monty con il C-5A/B/C/M Galaxy  
Marcus e Sinclair con l’altro C-5A/B/C/M Galaxy

18 persone saliranno con me, e 18 con Thelonious

“ mi raccomando Clarke,  
tieni a posto le mani …”  
Aveva commentato sorridendo Raven

Così alle 10 del 13 giugno 2125 tutti erano saliti a bordo ,   
attrezzature varie e veicoli terrestri compresi...

" Mi raccomando, ricordatevi di usare l’energia solare ...  
ed in caso … comando manuale.."  
Aveva detto Marcus nelle cuffie dei piloti

Finn si era girato verso la biondina  
“ pronta ? “

“ certamente  
..non vedo l’ora ….”

Poi Clarke , tirando la leva che avviava i motori,  
aveva sorriso  
pensando che   
...tra sei ore avrebbe rivisto Lexa

 

poi aveva impostato la rotta  
19°50′37″ N  
90°31′31″ W 

********************************

Lexa da due giorni cercava di capire come raggiungere Merida,   
perche’ da quel che aveva capito ...  
lì c’era la sede di un grande osservatorio astronomico  
Ma purtroppo, usando quell'arcaico computer ,  
la brunetta aveva anche scoperto che quella citta’ era situata in un posto chiamato Venezuela,  
e che,con i mezzi a sua disposizione , raggiungerla ....  
era impossibile

Chissa’ magari insieme a Clarke avrebbe trovato una soluzione..  
quando lei sarebbe arrivata   
ma quando ?   
… erano passati piu’ di 20 giorni da quando l’aveva portata dalla sua gente

E da allora quella sensazione di vuoto non l’aveva mai abbandonata …

L’arrivo di Costia aveva interrotto i suoi pensieri  
“ ti sei dimenticata del nostro appuntamento ? ..”

“ Oh, no  
Scusa.. “  
Aveva farfugliato la brunetta

*********************

I sei aerei stavano volando gia’ da un’ora  
Il cielo era abbastanza terso al di sopra delle nubi …  
Raven che viaggiava in compagnia di Abby, sull’aereo pilotato da Marcus  
era talmente eccitata dalla nuova avventura….  
Che non la smetteva di parlare  
“ dati una calmata …  
o moriro’ prima di arrivare ..”  
Le aveva detto Marcus   
sospirando

Clarke, all'interno dell'abitacolo del suo aereo  
continuava a guardarsi intorno ….  
Era un po’ ansiosa  
E non capiva se quel che provava fosse frutto del suo essere sospesa tra le nubi  
O se derivasse da quel che sentiva al pensiero che   
con un po' di fortuna ...  
fra qualche ora avrebbe rivisto lei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quanto mi manca Lexa !


	14. lo schianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una violenta tempesta si scatena sugli aerei , poco prima dell'arrivo

Lexa aveva seguito Costia per esercitarsi …  
Ma quella mattina faceva particolarmente fatica   
a seguire le istruzioni della sua tutor

“ Mi sembri distratta .. “

La brunetta stava per replicare   
quando alcune gocce di pioggia le avevano colpito il viso…   
ed alcune raffiche di vento si erano alzate

Costia aveva guardato il cielo denso di nubi nere  
“ meglio metterci al riparo  
… il tempo non promette niente di buono…  
Speriamo che non stia arrivando una tempesta ..”

Tre ore dopo

Lexa osservava al riparo dello spazio mensa comune   
la tempesta che stava abbattendosi sul suo villaggio …  
il vento aveva assunto i connotati di un uragano   
e la pioggia era aumentata d’intensita’ con il trascorrere delle ore …

con quel tempo non era stato saggio neanche stare nelle capanne costruite sugli alberi…

il suono dei fulmini che si abbattevano sulla foresta unito a quello della pioggia   
rendeva quasi impossibile la comunicazione …  
e la brunetta continuava a mordersi nervosamente un labbro…

forse perche’ non aveva mai visto niente del genere su Proxima  
aveva pensato Costia vedendola così agitata  
per questo le aveva detto

“ e’ quasi un normale accadimento atmosferico  
per questo posto…  
ti ci abituerai … “

Lexa le aveva rivolto uno sguardo smarrito  
“ Non lo so’…  
E’ come se stesse per accadere  
..qualcosa di terribile… “  
Aveva mormorato

***********************

Quando i sei aerei erano entrati nella tempesta   
avevano iniziato a traballare in maniera preoccupante  
Mancava un’ora e mezzo all’arrivo  
Ma i minuti sembravano diventati ore …

“ Saliamo ancora un po’ di quota… “  
Aveva suggerito Marcus ai piloti  
Finn aveva guardato Clarke  
E poi aveva tirato a se’ la cloche …

Ma l’aereo anziche’ salire era andato in stallo …  
E preda della tempesta aveva iniziato a scendere di quota ..  
Clarke aveva provato a modificare il beccheggio   
manovrando sulla cloche   
ma senza ottenere alcun cambiamento…  
Finn aveva cercato di spingere a manetta i motori  
e per alcuni minuti l’aereo aveva arrestato la sua discesa …  
Poi un fulmine aveva colpito un motore  
Mandandolo fuori uso …

Clarke non aveva avuto bisogno di parlare  
le era bastato vedere il viso pallido e sudato dell’amico  
Per capire che la situazione era disperata …  
Marcus dall’alto stava assistendo impotente  
“ maledizione ..”  
aveva imprecato

Abby si era subito avvicinata per vedere cosa stesse accadendo ..  
Ed era rimasta scioccata alla vista di quell’aereo   
che precipitava senza controllo  
Perche’ era quello su cui viaggiava la figlia …

Aveva guardato Marcus con aria disperata  
“ mi dispiace tanto …  
non posso fare niente per aiutarli ..”

La biondina aveva provato e riprovato a fare qualcosa…  
Aveva schiacciato i pedali, mosso il timone …  
Ma niente sembrava cambiare …

“Ancora un’oretta e saremmo arrivati..  
Mi dispiace Clarke…. “  
Aveva mormorato Finn con aria assente …

“ Noo… “  
Stava gridando Raven   
Accanto ad un impietrita Abby…

Clarke intanto, aveva visto avvicinarsi un immensa distesa d’acqua …  
Azzurra come gli occhi di suo padre  
“ Jake sto’ arrivando …”  
Aveva pensato

Poi l’aereo si era stranamente stabilizzato, andando in volo radente …  
E poi una foresta le si era parata davanti  
Verde  
come gli occhi di Lexa  
“ mi dispiace ..  
ti avevo promesso che sarei tornata da te ..”

D’istinto aveva manovrato i flaps, e tirato a se la cloche…

Poi l’aereo aveva attraversato la chioma degli alberi,   
aveva perso un’ala e la sua corsa era finita solo quando le liane della foresta ne’ aveva assorbito la sua corsa…  
...ed era andato a schiantarsi contro un’enorme kapoc …

Ma a quel punto Clarke era gia’ nel buio …

Octavia stava tentando di consolare Raven ed Abby,   
ma le urla disperate delle due donne  
rendevano la situazione ancora piu’ straziante …

Marcus aveva parlato al resto dei piloti  
“ so cosa provate …  
ma rimanete concentrati …  
manca solo mezz’ora all’arrivo ..”

*************************

La pioggia si era fatta meno fitta,   
ed il vento stava calando d’intensita’…  
quando Lexa si era alzata in piedi ,  
e poi aveva rivolto uno sguardo angosciato a Costia …  
mormorando  
“ Devo andare ..”

La giovane le aveva preso la mano  
“ Heda …e’ pericoloso …  
Aspetta .. “

Poi tutti avevano udito rumori di motori …  
La brunetta era subito uscita a vedere,   
ed aveva visto le sagome , in rapido avvicinamento, di cinque velivoli ….  
“ andiamo ..presto ..”  
Aveva urlato a Lincoln ed Anya…  
E così nonostante le condizioni avverse erano saliti sul loro veicolo …  
“ presto....dobbiamo accendere i segnali della pista “

*****************************

Clarke intanto aveva aperto gli occhi,   
ma quando aveva cercato di muoversi aveva vomitato …  
Le faceva male la testa ed aveva una gamba incastrata tra il sedile e la plancia dei comandi …

“ Argh..”

Finn …   
aveva pensato voltando la testa

l’uomo aveva il capo ricoperto di sangue e si lamentava…   
poi dalla sua bocca era uscito un flotto di sangue   
ed aveva iniziato a respirare malamente …

Clarke si era guardata intorno   
cercando qualcosa da usare per liberare la sua gamba..  
Poi aveva visto una barra di metallo ..   
e dimentica del proprio dolore si era messa a scardinare le lamiere accartocciate   
che le intrappolavano la gamba   
" resisti..."

********************************

Uno dopo l’altro i cinque aerei erano atterrati …  
poi i portelloni dei due piu’ grandi si erano aperti ..  
La prima a scendere era stata Octavia …   
la brunetta le era andata incontro …

Un paio di occhi azzurri,   
che non erano quelli di lei   
L’avevano guardata un po’ ..  
prima di dire   
“ Lexa..? “

“Si , sono... io  
Benvenuti..”

Poi non aveva potuto fare a meno di domandare  
“ Dov’e’ … Clarke ? “

Alla domanda la giovane aveva iniziato a piangere  
poi tra i singhiozzi aveva mormorato  
“ lei non c’e’ l’ha fatta  
il suo aereo e’ precipitato …”

Lexa si era sentita morire  
aveva perso l’equilibrio e le era mancato il respiro…  
ed aveva usato una mano   
per tappare la bocca di Octavia  
“ No ..”  
continuava a dire  
“ No …”

poi era fuggita via …  
disperata

******************

Dopo una decina di minuti Clarke era riuscita a liberare la sua gamba…  
Perdeva sangue e le faceva male  
ma aveva subito cercato di raggiungere Finn…  
“ sono qui … arrivo ..”

Ma il giovane non si era mosso …  
anzi il suo corpo aveva iniziato a tremare violentemente …  
La biondina lo guardava disperata   
perche' non c'era niente che potesse fare...

******************

La fuga disperata di Lexa l’aveva portata davanti al grande albero  
tra le lacrime   
aveva urlato a Gea

“ l’avevo ritrovata ..  
era lei …   
Lo so..

… me l’hai portata via  
Che tu sia maledetta ! “

Poi alcuni rami l’avevano raggiunta  
ed avevano iniziato ad accarezzarla …  
Poi la voce di Gea   
aveva bisbigliato  
“ abbi fede  
non l’hai persa..”

**************

Alla fine Clarke aveva fatto l’unica cosa che poteva fare  
era stata vicino al giovane morente …  
aveva continuato ad accarezzarlo  
mormorando  
“Tutto andra’ bene ..”

Poi Finn aveva buttato fuori tutta l’aria rimasta nei polmoni…  
E dopo non si era piu’ mosso …

La biondina l’aveva guardato   
con un po’ d’invidia pensando alla sua situazione

poi aveva chinato il viso  
e si era messa a piangere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata a chi mi legge ...


	15. Salvarla..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa non accetta di averla perduta e ...

Clarke aveva guardato fuori ,   
poi si era fatta forza ed aveva cercato tra le lamiere contorte dell’aereo, il suo zaino di sopravvivenza…  
E quando l’aveva trovato era uscita dall’abitacolo del suo aereo distrutto …  
e nel suo saltare a terra la gamba le aveva ceduto …

Così si era dovuta trascinare per sedersi sotto un’albero  
poi aveva aperto lo zaino…  
E dopo aver bevuto dell’acqua si era pulita il profondo taglio ,   
accorgendosi che se voleva arrestare il suo sanguinamento   
doveva chiudere la ferita con i punti…

Dopo essersi iniettata dall’anestetico locale , si era ricucita…  
Poi si era alzata ed aveva raccolto un ramo   
ed appoggiandocisi sopra aveva iniziato a muoversi…

***********************

Lexa nel frattempo era corsa da Costia  
E guardandola con occhi di una pazza  
Le aveva detto  
“ mi devi aiutare ..”

Costia aveva annuito …  
ma poi ,mentre andavano nella radura dove c’era l’albero di Gea  
la brunetta non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentire il concitato parlare tra Lincoln ed Anya …  
Così si era avvicinata  
“ oh Heda …   
sei qui ..."  
aveva detto l’uomo

"Il comandante degli Heumaniani si e’ lamentato della tua assenza…"

" Portami da lui …"

Così la brunetta aveva conosciuto Marcus …  
“ Heda, come sai abbiamo perso Clarke…  
lei aveva piena fiducia in te ..  
ma la mia gente non ti conosce…   
se potessi dire qualcosa ..”

Lexa l’aveva azzittito con un cenno della mano  
E poi ricacciando le lacrime che volevano scendere impetuose  
Aveva assunto uno sguardo fiero …

Si era schiarita la voce prima di parlare …  
Poi ne’ aveva scrutato i volti stanchi …  
quindi aveva detto  
“ se Clarke fosse qui …  
avrebbe risposto lei alle vostre domande.."

Poi aveva dovuto prendersi una pausa..

" Nello stesso modo con cui aveva risposto alle nostre

“ Da soli possiamo fare così poco  
…insieme possiamo fare così tanto..”

Una donna in lacrime le si era avvicinata  
“Sono Abby… la madre di Clarke …  
lei mi ha parlato di te   
aveva fiducia in te  
E di te… aveva detto  
vedrai…. ti piacera’…   
pertanto  
Faro’ tutto il possibile  
perche’ le nostre genti possano collaborare …”

Lexa aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Abby …  
Poi aveva detto a tutti  
" Andate a mangiare ed a riposare ..  
domani avremo tutto il tempo di parlare…

" Mi dispiace Abby, non puoi neanche immaginare   
quanto il tuo dolore assomigli al mio …

Poi Heda si era sentita così stanca di essere Heda ….  
Così aveva guardato la donna con gentilezza  
mormorando  
“ Abby vai a riposare ..”

Quindi era tornata da Costia …  
“ aiutami …  
....voglio andare da lei ..”

La giovane l’aveva guardata con affetto  
“ Lexa…  
E’ impossibile  
Lei e’ ..”

“sssst  
Aiutami e basta ... “

**********************

Clarke arrancando sulla gamba ferita ,   
aveva trovato un incavo formato dalle radici di un grande albero,  
e si era sistemata li’  
Aveva preso una barretta energetica dal proprio zaino e la stava sbocconcellando svogliatamente  
pensando tristemente   
che nutrire il proprio corpo sarebbe servito solo ad allungare la sua agonia ..

Il suo piu’ grande desiderio, quello di rivedere Lexa,   
era stato cancellato da una tempesta …  
da un destino impietoso  
proprio quand’era così vicina ,   
quand’era solo ad un’ora da lei …

Non avrebbe piu’ rivisto quegli occhi verdi ,   
non avrebbe piu’ potuto toccare le sue mani ..  
Non avrebbe mai potuto amarla come aveva sognato di fare ….  
Non avrebbe mai potuto dirle quello che provava in sua presenza…

Una lacrima silenziosa le aveva rigato il volto

************

Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi,   
cercando di normalizzare il suo respiro   
poi aveva iniziato a pensare a lei …  
Costia aveva iniziato a girarle intorno …  
e dopo un po’ alcune folate di vento si erano levate..

Costia era entrata nella mente della brunetta  
e quando aveva visto l’immagine di Clarke  
Aveva iniziato ad intonare una nenia

Il vento si era avvolto intorno a Lexa  
Formando un turbinio  
poi era arrivata anche la voce di Gea  
che le aveva mormorato nell'orecchio  
“Va da lei “

E lei era scomparsa …

*****************************

La notte era calata nel frattempo,  
così Clarke si era rannicchiata nella suo piccolo antro buio …  
...cercava di non pensare a dov’era ed a quello che l’aspettava…   
sintonizzandosi coi rumori della foresta …

e non si era accolta del leggero vento che si era alzato …  
...quand’era arrivata Lexa…

La brunetta era rimasta silenziosa per un momento ,   
incredula di chi aveva davanti ..  
Poi in un battito d’ali  
aveva sussurrato  
“ Clar k e “

La biondina si era voltata e quando l’aveva vista   
Si era messa a tremare …  
“ Lexa ..  
credevo che non ti avrei mai piu’ rivisto …"

Poi aveva provato ad alzarsi   
ma la gamba l’aveva tradita e stava per cadere   
se le mani forti della brunetta non l’avessero sorretta …  
Ed al sicuro delle sue braccia respirando il profumo di lei ..  
aveva solamente mormorato  
“ stringimi “

Lexa l’aveva stretta forte ,trattenendo il respiro   
come se avesse avuto paura   
che un suo piccolo movimento   
l’avrebbe fatta scomparire …  
“ Oh… Clar k e “

La biondina le aveva spostato con la mano una ciocca di capelli neri   
che le scendeva sul volto   
poi le aveva afferrato delicatamente il volto e le aveva sfiorato le labbra con le sue …  
La brunetta che aveva sentito una scossa attraversarle la spina dorsale , aveva chiuso gli occhi …  
poi le aveva abbracciato un fianco e le si era avvicinata   
mentre con l’altra mano   
aveva fatto appoggiare il viso della biondina sull’incavo della sua spalla ….

Il contatto dei loro ventri aveva sprigionato ondate di piacevole calore   
che nessuna delle due aveva voluto interrompere …  
E così erano rimaste per lungo tempo…

Finche’ Lexa le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio   
“ ti porto a casa “

“ Solo se mi porti nelle tua capanna ..  
..in mezzo agli alberi ..”

la brunetta aveva annuito  
poi tenendola stretta   
aveva sollevato il vento  
e mentre iniziavano a diventare vortice  
Clarke l’aveva toccata in mezzo alla fronte   
E la brunetta le aveva sorriso  
Mentre stavano scomparendo…

Pochi istanti dopo quand’erano ricomparse sulla piattaforma della capanna  
Solo Costia l’aveva visto…

Perche’ dormivano tutti,   
eccetto Abby e Raven ..  
troppo devastate dalle recenti perdite…

Lexa aveva aiutato Clarke ad infilarsi nel suo letto   
“ riposa “  
e stava andando a prepararsi il suo  
quando la biondina aveva mormorato  
“ ti prego , dormi vicino a me …”

La brunetta allora le si era sdraiata accanto,   
Clarke si era voltata   
e poi aveva cercato un maggior contatto prendendole una mano con la sua   
ed appoggiando l’altra sul suo ventre …

E così si erano addormentate ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi dispiace per Finn...  
> ma non riesco mai a vederlo come un personaggio di lunga durata ...


	16. chiarimenti..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa parla a tutti di Gea

La mattina dopo, tutte le persone si erano ritrovate nella mensa comune …  
Anya si era avvicinata al tavolo dove stavano Raven ed Abby…  
Ed aveva provato compassione nel vedere i loro volti pallidi e le loro profonde occhiaie 

Aveva pensato …sedendosi accanto a loro…

Poi era arrivata Costia che le aveva bisbigliato nell’orecchio  
“ Lexa.. ha ritrovato Clarke..”

Anya si era alzata subito per andare da lei…

E quando la porta della capanna di Lexa si era aperta   
aveva potuto constatare coi suoi occhi la veridicita’ delle parole di Costia…  
La brunetta era sorridente e Clarke sembrava essere felice …  
“ Heda dovrai spiegare agli Heumaniani tutto questo …  
Abby ... la crede morta ..”  
Lexa aveva annuito   
ed Anya era andata via…

Una volta rimaste sole …  
Clarke l’aveva attirata verso di se …   
l’aveva guardata e poi le aveva sussurrato  
“ vuoi che vengo con te…? “

“ No…Clar k e ….   
questo e’ un compito per Heda ..”  
Poi Lexa l’aveva abbracciata   
e dopo averla guardata intensamente  
era andata via...  
dicendo  
“ torno .. appena posso..”

Una volta arrivata da Anya aveva detto  
“ raduna tutti …  
ci vediamo alla radura tra 10 min ..”

Quando sono arrivata qui, sei mesi fa, ero smarrita come voi ….  
...poi ..ho incontrato lei …  
ed aveva indicato Costia …  
E la mia vita e’ stata rivoluzionata …

Dopo di che Lexa aveva raccontato a tutti di Gea…

“ Sto’ ancora esplorando capacita’   
che non immaginavo di avere ..

Poi aveva guardato Abby …  
“ non so come spiegartelo …  
ma tra me e Clarke c’e’ una speciale connessione …  
qualcosa che funziona solo con lei …  
Insomma …Abby  
ho ritrovato tua figlia …  
Lei e’ viva..”

La donna aveva iniziato a tremare …  
Poi con le lacrime agli occhi   
aveva semplicemente chiesto  
“ dov’e’ ? “

“ Nella mia capanna..  
..va da lei ..”

Poi alcune persone avevano fatto altre domande,   
a cui Lexa e Costia avevano cercato di rispondere …  
Alla fine aveva concluso mostrando a tutti il grande albero  
“ qui vive ..Gea ..”

Quando tutti erano andati via   
solo una persona era rimasta nella radura …   
...Raven …  
La giovane si era avvicinata lentamente al grande albero  
E con voce incrinata dal pianto  
Aveva chiesto  
“ perche’ ..  
Finn ..?  
Io l’amavo …”

Da principio non era successo niente …  
Poi un ramo le aveva raggiunto il palmo della mano …  
quasi ad accarezzarla  
E la sua pena si era un po' alleggerita

E Gea le aveva parlato  
“ lo so che adesso   
ti senti disperata  
Posso sentire il tuo dolore…  
ma ti prometto  
che presto tornerai a sorridere  
Abbi fiducia in me  
e credimi   
Il tuo contributo  
sara’ fondamentale ..  
ed allora capirai …”

Poi tutto era ritornato silenzioso   
e così una scombussolata Raven   
non si era accorta dell’arrivo di Anya …  
“ Raven ..  
ho pensato che volessi vedere   
Le nostre attrezzature…”  
....visto che dovremo lavorare insieme…   
poi le aveva sorriso …

E la giovane heumaniana l’aveva seguita …

***************************

Quando aveva sentito bussare alla porta Clarke …   
non sapeva cosa fare …  
Non poteva essere Lexa..

“ Clarke….  
sono Abby..  
lo so... che sei lì … “

A quel punto la biondina si era precipitata ad aprire la porta  
per abbracciare la sconvolta madre …  
E quando tutte e due avevano finito di piangere dalla gioia dell’incontrarsi ancora  
Abby le aveva detto

“Adesso pero’… basta  
o mi farai morire..  
precocemente.."

 

Poi Abby l’aveva aiutata a raggiungere Raven …  
Quand’era arrivata ,  
la brunetta stava parlando con Anya,  
ma quando l’aveva vista era andata subito ad abbracciarla …  
“ Clarke ..”

La biondina l’aveva stretta forte …  
“ mi dispiace tanto Raven..

poi dopo lunghi attimi di silenzio  
aveva aggiunto  
" Posso solo dirti che Finn …  
non ha sofferto ..  
e che sono stata con lui..  
... fino all’ultimo …”

La brunetta aveva sospirato …   
cercando di mascherare il dolore che la stava assalendo di nuovo…

“ Ci vediamo piu’ tardi … “  
ora devo vedere con Anya…  
....cosa possiamo fare..insieme...”

Abby aveva accompagnato la figlia nell’infermeria ,   
e dopo aver pulito la ferita alla gamba le aveva mostrato un tutore   
“ indossa questo e cerca di non sforzarla..”

Poi Clarke era andata via   
...a cercare Lexa…

La brunetta dopo che aveva parlato a tutta quella gente   
aveva sentito il bisogno di raggiungere Clarke…  
Ma vi aveva rinunciato   
quando aveva considerato che lei sarebbe stata con Abby..  
e non voleva di certo intromettersi nel ricongiungimento di una madre con la figlia …

A Lexa mancavano così tanto i suoi genitori…

Così si era diretta verso il suo posto preferito…  
... il laghetto…

La giornata era calda, e la temperatura dell’acqua l’aveva subito invogliata ad entrarci dentro..  
Si era spogliata e poi si era immersa …

La biondina aveva camminato zoppicando fino alla radura,   
ma Lexa non era lì…  
Allora aveva proseguito cercando di raggiungere   
quel posto dove si erano gia’ incontrate una volta

Quando aveva visto l’abito di Lexa steso sopra un cespuglio si era fermata…   
indecisa se fosse stato opportuno interrompere quel momento personale …  
poi … il desiderio di vederla era prevalso …

Così senza far rumore si era seduta sulla riva del laghetto …

La brunetta ignara della sua presenza,   
continuava ad immergersi ed a riemergere un po’ piu’ in la’…  
Clarke ne’ osservava estasiata la grazia dei movimenti …  
fino a quando Lexa   
si era accorta della sua presenza …  
e si era mossa per raggiungerla …

Man mano che si avvicinava   
ondeggiando i fianchi...  
le mani della biondina erano affondate nella sabbia ..  
sopraffatta da quello che stava vedendo …  
Lexa era incredibilmente bella...

le sue gambe lunghe , il ventre tonico  
e quei seni piccoli ma sodi  
le donavano un’armoniosita’ di movimento   
che stava provocando nella biondina  
un effetto indicibile …

e quelle gocce d’acqua..  
.. che scivolavano sulla sua pelle   
sembravano perle luminose ..  
“ Lexa ..”   
era riuscita solo a mormorare Clarke   
mordendosi un labbro

la brunetta l’aveva guardata con i suoi occhi verdi  
“ da quanto...sei qui … “

“ Da abbastanza tempo da poter dire che  
….sei incredibilmente bella…”  
Aveva risposto la biondina arrossendo inesorabilmente ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata...  
> a tutte voi ..


	17. contrattempi..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> persone ed accadimenti continuano ad intromettersi ..

Lexa le aveva sorriso..  
imbarazzata

Poi si era voltata per prendere il suo vestito, offrendo a Clarke,  
la visione della sua nuca…  
Ed allora lei aveva visto quel tatuaggio…   
perfettamente eguale al suo …  
e delle immagini incredibilmente vivide , le aveva attraversato la mente

< di lei che sorrideva guardando teneramente Lexa che teneva in braccio una piccola bambina ..  
..che la chiamava mamma ...>

< di loro due sdraiate in un letto che accarezzavano un bambino biondo con gli occhi azzurri..>

“ Joy .. Aden …”  
Aveva mormorato …

Nell’udire quei nomi la brunetta si era subito voltata verso di lei …  
“chi sono.. ?   
Qualcuno che dovrei conoscere ? “

“ No … si ..”  
Aveva bisbigliato la biondina ..  
Lexa era in difficolta’ … non capiva …  
cosa stesse succedendo..

La biondina aveva guardato Lexa  
“ … li ho visti ..  
credo che siano i nostri figli …”  
La brunetta adesso la guardava scioccata …  
“ Clar k e   
...come fai a dirlo.. ?   
Poco fa ho visto il tatuaggio che hai sulla nuca…  
Lexa …  
Io ne’ ho uno esattamente uguale ..  
Nello stesso posto …  
Sono nata così…”

Poi si era voltata e si era scoperta la nuca…  
per farglielo vedere …  
la brunetta si era avvicinata   
e poi con dita tremanti aveva sfiorato il contorno in rilievo del nodo senza fine ….

La vista le si era annebbiata,il respiro si era interrotto   
e poi si era sciolta nello sfioramento  
perche’ aveva riconosciuto l’odore della sua pelle ...

Ma non si era persa solo Lexa …  
perche’ la biondina nel sentirsi toccare aveva sentito il desiderio travolgente di baciarla …  
Come se avesse camminato assetata per giorni in un deserto   
.. ed avesse finalmente trovato l’acqua

Le aveva appoggiato le mani sulle spalle, per farla voltare e poi  
aveva posato le sue labbra su quelle morbide della brunetta …  
Che le aveva subito dischiuse ..  
“ Oh.. “

.. quindi le aveva preso i fianchi e l’aveva avvicinata a se   
..cercando di aumentare il contatto ..  
E poi Clarke non era riuscita a contenere il desiderio impetuoso   
di trovare con la sua lingua … quella di lei ..

E quando le loro lingue si erano trovate   
avevano iniziato a sentire brividi salire incontrollabili  
E non si erano piu’ staccate fino a quando erano rimaste entrambe senza fiato

“ Dio ..   
.. come mi sei mancata …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ..

Lexa si era immersa con i suoi occhi verdi dentro all’azzurro dei suoi ….   
E stava cercando di dominare l’urgenza , fino ad allora sconosciuta,  
di portarla nella sua casa sugli alberi per baciarla da tutte le parti…  
quando un richiamo concitato le aveva , bruscamente riportata alla realta’

“ Heda.. Heda …dove sei ? “  
Era Lincoln ….

La brunetta aveva abbassato gli occhi…   
quasi a chiedere scusa …

Poi si era voltata  
“Sono qui …   
aspetta un momento …”

quindi si era velocemente rivestita …  
.. prima di affrontare l’arrivo dell’uomo …

“ Raven e Anya hanno intercettato un segnale …  
con una frequenza sconosciuta …. “  
Aveva detto con voce affannata dalla fatica della corsa …

Le due giovani si erano guardate ancora una volta, poi l’avevano seguito …   
...senza fretta,   
perche’ Clarke ancora zoppicava ...  
e perche' ne' avevano bisogno...

“ Sembra .. un messaggio…  
Ma non siamo ancora riuscite a decifrarlo … “  
Aveva mormorato Raven,   
che sembrava aver ritrovato un po’ del suo solito slancio…

poi anche Lexa e Clarke si erano messe all’opera …  
Non riuscendo ad evitare di sfiorarsi   
con tocchi leggeri delle mani…  
...appena ne’ avevano l’occasione …

Nel tardo pomeriggio la brunetta aveva incontrato Marcus  
per pianificare insieme dove iniziare a costruire le case per la gente di Sky 1 …  
Clarke invece , andando da Abby, aveva incontrato Echo ..  
E si erano fermate a parlare del suo salvataggio...  
Poi la giovane donna con aria maliziosa le aveva detto …

“ abbi cura di lei..  
sei una donna fortunata ..  
da quel che ho capito …  
Lexa oltre ad essere dotata ed intelligente  
e'’ anche …  
… molto sensuale e passionale … “  
Poi aveva sospirato a lungo ed era andata via ..  
lasciando senza parole un’attonita biondina …

che ripensando a quelle parole aveva velocemente sentito trasformare lo stupore iniziale  
.. in una dolorosa fitta di dolore che la stava soffocando …  
ed a nulla era valso il pensare che non aveva alcun diritto di essere arrabbiata con lei …

così era andata a cercarla …

l’aveva trovata poco dopo, seduta ad un tavolo della mensa …  
la brunetta come l’aveva vista le aveva sorriso …  
e Clarke stava andando da lei quando Bellamy l’aveva fermata   
mettendole una mano sulla spalla  
“ dove stai andando  
così di corsa…  
Resta un po’ qui, con la tua gente ..!”

La biondina l’aveva guardata e si era sentita morire vedendo   
che il suo sorriso era sparito ed al suo posto era comparso il disappunto,

poi aveva fatto un lungo respiro e si era seduta accanto ai suoi vecchi amici …  
Dopo un po’ si era guardata attorno ...  
Raven era seduta vicino a Anya , Lincoln ed Octavia..  
Sua madre stava parlando con Marcus e ...  
e Lexa era in compagnia di Costia e …   
...di Echo …  
La brunetta pareva essere particolarmente intenta ad ascoltare quello che le due giovani le stavano dicendo …

“ allora …Clarke  
qual’e’ la prossima mossa ?”  
Le stava chiedendo Weels appoggiando una mano su quella di lei …  
Ma la biondina non aveva risposto ,   
intenta com’era ad osservare la mano di Lexa stretta attorno al polso di Echo..

“ andare da lei ..”  
aveva mormorato alzandosi dalla sedia

Poi quando era stata davanti alla brunetta  
Le aveva detto con aria perentoria  
“ ti devo parlare…  
subito..”   
Lexa si era scusata con le sue tutor…  
poi si era alzata e l’aveva seguita …

Il silenzioso camminare della biondina stava preoccupando la brunetta…  
Così non appena erano state fuori dalla portata di sguardi indiscreti,   
si era fermata  
“ Clar k e ..  
Che succe..? “

Ma non aveva fatto in tempo a finire la domanda   
perche’ si era ritrovata due labbra avide che la stavano baciando   
ed una mano che la stava trattenendo   
afferrandosi tra i suoi capelli …

e quando aveva sentito il sapore di miele della sua lingua …  
aveva fatto quello che avrebbe voluto fare ore prima.. al laghetto ..  
l’aveva avvolta in un turbinio   
e l’aveva portata nella sua casetta in mezzo agli alberi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))
> 
> vedere tante donne in piazza per un futuro migliore  
> e' stato ed e' emozionante..  
> sono orgogliosa di noi !


	18. amare Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' un po' gelosa ...

quand’erano riapparse   
la leggera brezza che le aveva seguite   
aveva fatto ondeggiare le chiome degli alberi che circondavano la piattaforma…  
Clarke aveva chiuso gli occhi   
cercando di non cedere alla tentazione di dimenticarsi   
di quello che aveva visto e che le era stato detto..  
di quello che l’aveva fatta stare così male  
…adesso che lei la stava accarezzando con le sue calde mani..

Poi aveva deglutito la sua indecisione  
ed aveva fatto la sua domanda  
“ cosa significa…   
Echo .  
..per te ...? “

Lexa era stata sorpresa dalla questione  
“..lei e’ uno dei miei tutor …”  
Aveva risposto poco dopo  
senza esitazione…

“Si…questo lo so…  
ma lei..  
...lei ti piace ? “

Ed allora la brunetta aveva capito ,  
ricordandosi fin troppo bene cos'aveva provato   
quando aveva visto la mano di quel giovane toccare quella di Clarke …

“ Ah ..capisco… “

poi si era tolta le scarpe ed aveva fatto lo stesso con quelle della biondina

e senza dire altro l’aveva presa in braccio, ed aveva sorriso mentre se la portava via …  
perche’ con la coda dell’occhio, aveva visto   
Lincoln che s’incamminava nella foresta vicino ad Octavia..

Ora le due giovani stavano in piedi, una di fronte all'altra vicine al letto della brunetta…  
Lexa si era chinata per levare il tutore che avvolgeva la gamba della biondina …  
E poi aveva acceso un piccolo lume..

quindi era tornata da lei   
e guardandola negli occhi aveva mormorato   
“ Clar k e   
non ho mai …”  
poi si era morsa un labbro prima di aggiungere

" Tu sei la mia prima volta …”

Nell'ascoltare quell'intima confessione la biondina   
era stata assalita da vampate di calore   
che le avevano fatto imperlare il viso di gocce di sudore …  
Poi le aveva accarezzato delicatamente il volto mormorando  
“ beh …  
..allora  
Siamo in due ..”

Lexa aveva cercato d’interrompere l’imbarazzo della situazione  
“ vieni qui..”  
Aveva mormorato …  
iniziando a baciarla … con dolcezza …

ma quando le mani della biondina si era infilate sotto la sua blusa e le avevano accarezzato la schiena  
... lei aveva perso subito il controllo ..

Aveva spostato la spallina del top di Clarke e le aveva mordicchiato e succhiato il collo…  
...finendo con la lingua dietro all’orecchio …  
Strappando un lungo gemito dalle labbra della biondina  
..che l’aveva fatta bagnare …

Poi la biondina le aveva sfilato la blusa   
e le aveva afferrato un seno sodo  
e quando aveva iniziato a succhiarle il capezzolo eretto   
aveva iniziato a tremare dal desiderio di toccare la nuda pelle di lei ..

Cosi dopo averla guardata ed aver visto quel mare in tempesta   
che erano diventati i suoi occhi azzurri

...le aveva sfilato il top gettandolo chissa’ dove …  
e poi le aveva tolto anche il reggiseno…

e quando aveva visto apparire i suoi morbidi seni…   
si era fermata per un momento  
mormorando  
“ come sono... belli ..”

Clarke allora aveva affondato le sue unghie dentro al fondo schiena di Lexa  
..poi aveva cercato di entrare con la mano dentro i suoi pantaloni …

E quando la brunetta con la sua lingua calda  
era andata intorno a suo capezzolo   
prima di metterselo in bocca per succhiarlo

con l’altra mano le aveva tirato giu’ la zip   
ed aveva potuto finalmente stringerle la sua soda natica …

allora la brunetta l’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva fatta stendere sul letto …  
e poi aveva iniziato a levarle gli aderenti pantaloni..  
mormorando  
“ voglio sentirti tutta..”

Clarke in risposta  
aveva emesso un lungo gemito ….   
e poi aveva sentito un getto di liquido inumidirla tra le gambe…

così aveva morso il capezzolo che si era trovata davanti agli occhi..

dopo un po' Lexa si era accovacciata su di lei per   
....non farle male alla gamba…  
Ma così facendo i loro sessi caldi  
erano entrati in contatto …  
e quando era successa la stessa cosa  
anche con i loro seni ..  
la biondina aveva cominciato a muovere i fianchi cercando un maggiore attrito .. 

poi quando si era accorta che Lexa indossava ancora i suoi pantaloni  
le aveva mormorato nell'orecchio  
“ ti voglio nuda..”

a quelle parole   
la brunetta si era ulteriormente bagnata …

poi se li era tolti …  
insieme alle rovinate mutandine…

Dopo di che aveva sfilato quelle malconce di Clarke …  
e l’odore di lei l’aveva fatta impazzire ..

Aveva accarezzato il ventre morbido di lei …  
poi l’aveva baciato e succhiato …  
e Clarke aveva iniziato a muovere incontrollatamente i suoi fianchi   
sussurando  
“Ti prego..  
..amore ..”

amore  
una parola semplice …   
ma così potente..  
.. se detta da lei …  
Lexa per qualche secondo si era dovuta fermare …. 

e quando Clarke l’aveva guardata nei suoi occhi verdi scuri   
cio' che aveva visto  
era solo desiderio ..

allora le aveva messo le mani sopra le spalle   
iniziando a spingerla delicatamente verso dove la voleva…   
e poi le si era offerta …   
...allargando le gambe …

e quando aveva sentito l’odore di lei  
la brunetta   
aveva cominciato a sussurrare frasi senza senso  
scatenando ondate di piacere nel ventre della biondina ..

poi la lingua vellutata di Lexa aveva percorso delicatamente le sue bagnate vie  
cercando di trovare la fonte   
e quando l’aveva trovata aveva iniziato a bere …

e la biondina soppraffatta  
da quel che sentiva  
aveva sussurrato  
" oh mio Dio .."

La lingua della brunetta per reazione  
si era spostata..   
e quando aveva trovato la piccola protuberanza eretta  
ci aveva girato leggermente intorno   
prima d’iniziare a succhiarla 

e poi le era lentamente scivolata dentro con un dito … 

il respiro di Clarke si era fermato  
E Lexa aveva avuto paura di averle fatto male ..  
Cosi’ si era fermata …

" Amore ..  
baciami ... ancora lì’… "  
aveva mormorato la biondina  
... prendendo un lungo respiro …

Allora Lexa aveva iniziato a succhiare di nuovo la sua clito..  
e quando aveva sentito che lo stretto varco  
si era ammorbidito   
ed aperto  
aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente il suo dito...

il respiro della biondina   
era diventato irregolare   
e nell'affanno   
aveva chiesto  
" di ..piu' ... "

allora Lexa le era scivolata dentro col secondo dito   
e si era sentita avvolgere completamente da strette pareti vellutate …  
Così aveva aspettato un po’..  
prima d’iniziare a muoverle…

poi una mano di Clarke   
aveva preso quella sospesa di lei

" oh amore..  
...muoviti ..."

E lei aveva iniziato a farlo ..  
poi un fiotto caldo le aveva detto di aver superato la barriera   
e le pareti si erano rilassate..  
.. consentendole di aumentare il ritmo delle sue dita

dopo un po' la biondina si era abbandonata   
a quell'incredibile piacere

E così i suoi fianchi avevano iniziato a muoversi   
per andare incontro al movimento delle dita della brunetta

e man mano che entrava in quel nuovo spazio  
aumentavano le contrazioni 

Lexa sentiva quel pulsare intorno alle sue dita Lexa   
e quando aveva sentito stringersi le pareti intorno  
aveva mormorato  
“Ora ..  
amore  
..vieni per me .. “

Poi aveva leggermente mordicchiato la piccola protuberanza che aveva in bocca  
“ Lexaaa..”  
aveva urlato Clarke

poi il suo corpo era esploso  
.. sconvolto dalle intense contrazioni del suo orgasmo ..  
e la brunetta aveva tremato insieme a lei …

poi, senza muoversi ,   
tenendola solo stretta a lei  
aveva aspettato   
...che il respiro della biondina tornasse tranquillo ..

 

poi col suo sapore ancora in bocca   
..era andata a baciarle le labbra semi aperte…

Clarke aveva gli occhi chiusi   
ma quando li aveva aperti   
erano così luminosi …  
dentro c'erano tante stelle scintillanti

Lexa guardandola aveva pensato che sarebbe potuta rimanere lì  
… per sempre..  
e non ci sarebbe stato niente di sbagliato..

poi sentendo quel liquido  
appiccicoso che aveva sulle dita

“ ti ho fatto male ?”  
le aveva chiesto con tono apprensivo …

"Oh ..  
Un po'... all’inizio..  
Ma .. poi  
.quello cho ho provato …  
e' stato così bello...”

Poi Lexa si era alzata   
e con un un panno umido l’aveva delicatamente ripulita di quel sangue che aveva tra le gambe…

Clarke la guardava muoversi provando un piacevole senso d’interezza ..  
“ vieni qui ..”

E quando la brunetta le si era sdraiata vicino ,  
aveva messo una mano sulla sua pancia  
e poi aveva iniziato a muoversi  
perche' voleva andare sopra.. di lei..

ma il suo volto era stato trafitto da una smorfia di dolore ..   
...la sua gamba

“ dannazione ..”  
aveva sussurrato  
con aria frustrata

“ non ti preoccupare ..  
..posso aspettare ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta

Poi aveva appoggiato il suo capo sulla spalla della biondina   
ed aveva intrecciato una mano con le sue ..  
“ ora..  
riposa..  
...amore mio “

mi ha detto  
"amore mio.."  
allora anche lei ..  
..lo sa'..

aveva pensato Clarke...

prima di girarsi su un fianco   
e pretendere che lei la tenesse stretta   
tutta la notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la prima volta di due anime gemelle e' un ritornare a casa ..


	19. Volare a Merida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa affrontano la loro prima missione ...

L’aria che avevano respirato la mattina dopo era diversa,   
sembrava ricca di promesse …   
o cosi' la percepivano loro  
mentre camminavano verso una nuova giornata ..

Con sguardi nuovi le due giovani avevano raggiunto Raven ed Anya …

“ forse …iniziamo a capire ..”  
Aveva detto Raven …

Secondo Anya il messaggio viene da un asteroide che sta’ tra Giove e la Terra,   
e crediamo sia un invito a partecipare  
a non e’ ancora chiaro …   
cosa…

“Ma non abbiamo mezzi per rispondere.. “  
aveva aggiunto Anya

Lexa si era girata verso Clarke …  
“ pensi che possiamo usare uno dei vostri aerei ?”

Poi aveva spiegato ai loro volti incerti  
il suo progetto di andare all’osservatorio astronomico Llano del Hato  
“ forse a Merida  
.... troveremo quel che ci serve ..”

Una settimana dopo

La gamba di Clarke era quasi guarita , ed il viaggio per Merida era stato definito nei dettagli..  
Domani ,all’alba, Clarke,Lexa, Raven , Anya , Lincoln ed Octavia   
avrebbero volato diretti in Venezuela …  
Per andarci avrebbero usato uno dei due HH-60G/MH-60G Pave Haw,  
l’aereo era abbastanza grande e veloce ..   
sembrava essere perfetto per i loro scopi…

All’aba del giorno dopo il piccolo gruppo si era imbarcato…  
Lexa e Clarke erano emozionate…   
perche’ avrebbero pilotato insieme   
e perche’ era la loro prima missione…

La brunetta le aveva sorriso prima di calare la visiera sul suo piccolo casco …  
Poi Clarke aveva impostato la rotta per Merida  
Latitudine 8°35′22″ Nord   
longitudine 71°09′21″ Ovest

dopo di che aveva detto al resto dell’equipaggio  
“ allacciate le cinture  
si parte…”

Lexa percependo l’ansia che doveva provare il suo amore   
nel ritrovarsi di nuovo a volare   
dopo il terribile incidente che se l’era quasi portata via  
..per sempre  
si era voltata e le aveva accarezzato una mano  
“ andra’ tutto bene  
..stai tranquilla..”

Clarke aveva annuito,  
... poi aveva tirato la leva che accendeva i motori …

Intanto non molto distante dall’aereo   
Marcus stava cercando di rassicurare Abby..  
“ sono i migliori..  
questa volta..  
non le accadra’ nulla ..”

Poi la donna aveva visto decollare l’aereo   
e ne’ aveva seguito il volo per i pochi minuti che era rimasto alla portata della sua vista …  
“ andiamo  
abbiamo tanto da fare “  
Le aveva mormorato Marcus

Lincoln , si era sganciato la cintura,   
ed era andato a sedersi vicino ad Octavia  
“ sono contenta   
di averti qui..  
Sono un po’ nervosa ..”

L’uomo d’istinto le aveva detto  
“ ci sono io  
stai serena  
faro' in modo  
che non ti accada mai ...niente di brutto .. “

Poi la voce di Lexa aveva interrotto l’intensita’ dei loro sguardi  
“ Stiamo entrando in una leggera turbolenza..”

E la mano di Octavia aveva afferrato quella dell’uomo  
Lui l’aveva tenuta stretta mormorando  
“ tranquilla,  
Lexa e’ un pilota eccezionale ! “

Intanto , nella cabina di pilotaggio,  
Clarke continuava a guardare piena d’ammirazione,   
la scioltezza delle mani di Lexa nel toccare leve e bottoni …

Ed era arrossita al pensiero dell’effetto che quelle mani avevano quando toccavano lei…  
Come sapessero farla decollare, guidarla attraverso le turbolenze   
e permetterle di godere delle meraviglie di un sereno atterraggio …   
in quel mare di stelle luccicanti…

“ oh Lexa ..”  
Aveva mormorato  
dimenticandosi di avere il microfono acceso …

La brunetta, sentendo quel gemito in cuffia  
... per un attimo aveva perso la concentrazione   
e l’aereo aveva fatto qualche sobbalzo ...  
riportandola bruscamente nel presente  
e spingendola a ritrovare prontamente l’assetto corretto…

“Te l’avevo detto..  
che e’ veramente brava …

ha resistito persino  
al seducente mormorio della sua   
dolce amante… "

Aveva detto sorridendo Lincoln…   
E così si erano messi tutti a ridere

La biondina intanto si era voltata verso la brunetta ,   
e fortuna aveva voluto che, protetti da quella visiera nera,   
non aveva potuto vedere quanto i suoi occhi verdi si fossero scuriti …

Il viaggio era proseguito tranquillo e così dopo altre due ore di viaggio   
avevano iniziato a vedere delinearsi il profilo di una grande catena montuosa ... le Ande  
“ meglio passare al pilota manuale  
tra dieci minuti dovremmo vedere Merida ..”

Poi aveva tolto le mani dalla cloche….  
“ Clar k e ..  
portaci a terra “

la biondina aveva annuito, sperando che lei non vedesse , o sentisse,   
come i battiti del suo cuore galoppassero nel suo petto …  
ma era bastato che la brunetta la rassicurasse accarezzandole una mano   
per ritrovare la giusta concentrazione..  
poi aveva visto l’altopiano  
e dieci minuti dopo aveva fatto docilmente atterrare l'aereo …

“ temperatura esterna 18°  
..siamo arrivati … “  
Aveva detto Clarke dentro al microfono  
prima di levarsi il casco e prepararsi a scendere…

In lontananza si potevano vedere le cupole dell’osservatorio astronomico…  
“ coraggio  
andiamo a vedere … ”  
Aveva detto Lincoln

Quando si erano ritrovati davanti all’imponente struttura ,   
ancora una volta erano rimasti colpiti dalla desolazione..  
dal suo stato di abbandono…

Una volta entrati Lexa aveva diviso i compiti  
" Lincoln ed Octavia voi rimanete a controllare l’entrata,   
Clarke e Raven occupatevi delle due cupole di sinistra…  
io ed Anya ci occuperemo delle due di destra…  
Ci vediamo qui tra due ore, a mezzogiorno… "

appena erano rimaste sole  
Raven aveva chiesto  
“ Cosa sta’ accadendo tra te e Lexa…”  
poi sorridendo aveva aggiunto  
“ .. ho sentito i tuoi sospiri..”

Clarke era arrossita …  
“ mi piace molto ..”

“Uhm ..  
da come la guardi...  
direi che c'e'... di piu’… “

“Ve bene Raven…  
ho capito..  
sento d' amarla ..”

" Ma ora, smettila con le domande…  
abbiamo un lavoro da fare … "  
Raven aveva fatto una piccola smorfia  
E poi l’aveva seguita …

la brunetta intanto era alle prese di Anya  
“ ti piace ? “  
La domanda l’aveva colta di sorpresa Lexa…  
“ Chi ? “

“Non fare la finta tonta  
lo sai di chi stiamo parlando … “

“ Va bene…  
Si …molto... “

Poi erano entrate in una stanza piena di strumenti   
e la conversazione era tornata sui binari della praticita'…

A mezzogiorno i gruppetti si erano ricongiunti…  
pronti per i rapporti

Noi abbiamo trovato   
Un Telescopio gran rifrattore , il suo obiettivo è costituito da un doppietto acromatico di 650 millimetri di diametro e la sua distanza focale è di 10,5 metri.  
Ed un Telescopio riflettore, il suo obiettivo è costituito da uno specchio primario di 1 metro di diametro ed una distanza focale di 5 metri. Il secondo specchio convesso accresce la distanza focale effettiva a 20 metri aumentando la risoluzione dell'immagine di circa 4 volte.  
Aveva detto Raven

E noi   
Un Telescopio fotografico Schmidt la sua configurazione ottica usa una lente correttiva di 1 metro di diametro ed ha uno specchio concavo sferico come obiettivo.  
Ed un Telescopio astrografo doppio ,fatto di due riflettori gemelli ottimizzati per operare uno in luce azzurra e l'altro in luce rossa   
che potremmo utilizzare per determinare posizioni e movimenti stellari con gran precisione.  
Aveva detto Anya…

“ Forse riusciamo a ricavarne qualcosa …”  
Aveva mormorato soddisfatta Lexa..

Così si erano riunite nella stanza piena di strumenti   
ed avevano provato ad avviarli   
usando un generatore ad energia solare che avevano trovato all’interno di una delle quattro cupole…

E dopo una mezz’oretta , le quattro donne erano sedute davanti a differenti monitor…  
perfettamente funzionanti …

Poi Anya era andata al telescopio fotografico ed aveva cercato d’immortalare una serie di asteroidi che fluttuavano tra loro e Giove…  
Raven invece stava cercando di capire come far funzionare il gigantesco radiotelescopio che aveva visto   
all’esterno dell’osservatorio …  
E così il tempo era velocemente trascorso e fuori erano calate le ombre della sera …  
“ per oggi basta..”  
Aveva detto la brunetta …

Siamo fortunate chiunque abbia lavorato qui…si era bene organizzato..   
ho visto che ogni cupola e’ provvista di una camera da letto …

Io dormo con Anya, in quella del telescopio fotografico … aveva esclamato Raven   
Io prendo quella del telescopio riflettore aveva detto Lincoln  
Io quella del gran rifrattore , aveva mormorato Octavia  
Ok , aveva mormorato Clarke …poi aveva guardato la brunetta  
io dividero’ con Lexa quella del telescopio astrografo…

così dopo aver condiviso le scatolette che costituivano la cena…  
tutti quanti si erano diretti verso le loro camere…  
“ ci vediamo all’alba ..”  
Aveva detto la brunetta

Poi era entrata nella cupola, in compagnia della biondina …

Clarke si era messa subito ad armeggiare col telescopio e dopo un po’ l’aveva invitata a vedere  
“ Guarda… amore ..”  
Lexa si era avvicinata   
Ed aveva visto una serie di piccoli puntini verdi, alcuni erano piu’ grandi  
La biondina l’aveva abbracciata da dietro mormorando  
“ Tutti quei puntini sono la fascia di Kupier, e quello grande, in alto alla sinistra e’ Haumea…  
Il mio pianeta …”  
“ Si…lo vedo..”

Poi la brunetta aveva mosso le lenti ed ampliato la visuale …  
E quando l’aveva trovata , era rimasta ad osservare silenziosamente   
l’insieme enorme di tutti quei puntini luminosi  
che costituivano la galassia Alfa Centauri …

poi si era bruscamente allontanata  
e nei suoi occhi verdi  
erano comparse alcune lacrime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata Clexakru


	20. amare Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la missione richiede tempo

Vedendo lo stato emotivo di Lexa,  
la biondina le si era immediatamente avvicinata

e con il suo pollice aveva sfiorato le lacrime di lei  
“ amore …  
cos’hai ? “

La brunetta aveva preso un lungo respiro ,   
cercando di riguadagnare il controllo dell’emozioni  
poi aveva mormorato  
“ io..  
non ho una casa..  
...un posto dove tornare..”

Clarke si era sentita maledettamente in difetto....  
come diavolo aveva fatto a non pensarci prima ..  
mostrare la propria casa a chi aveva perso tutto…

“ mi dispiace…  
mi sono fatta prendere  
dall’entusiasmo…”

Poi le aveva preso le mani e l’aveva attirata nel suo abbraccio …  
E sentire il suo corpo così distante era stata una terribile sensazione .. 

...vederla così smarrita le stava facendo veramente male …  
non era certo quello che desiderava per lei …

Così aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle delicatamente la schiena   
e piano piano la brunetta aveva ricominciato a respirare senza affanno…

Poi l’aveva guardata   
e nei suoi occhi verdi aveva visto solo l’espressione fragile di una giovane diciottenne,  
chiamata ad essere donna forte e controllata …  
....prima del tempo ..

E lei aveva sentito di amarla ancor di piu’   
per questa sua debolezza …

E che tutto quello che voleva…   
....era vederla felice…

allora il desiderio di amarla e di proteggerla dal suo dolore   
era emerso prepotentemente…

Così quando le aveva sfiorato le labbra e ne’ aveva sentito il sapore un po’ salato delle sue lacrime   
aveva sperato che lei potesse assaporare tutta la dolcezza che le voleva dare ..  
“ amore ..  
lasciami entrare..”

..la brunetta aveva appena dischiuso le sue labbra …   
allora la biondina l’aveva stretta piu’ forte   
prima di cercare la sua lingua …  
poi, quando l’aveva trovata ,  
aveva iniziato a sfiorarla delicatamente con la sua …

E la brunetta aveva tremato sentendo nella sua bocca quel sapore di miele…

Poi Clarke , continuando a baciarla l’aveva trascinata vicino al grande letto …   
ed aveva cercato i suoi occhi   
prima di farcela cascare dentro…

Lexa si era lasciata andare senza dire una parola   
continuando solo a cercare di mantenere il contatto con gli occhi azzurri di lei ..  
poi la biondina le era andata sopra   
ed aveva iniziato a baciare ogni centimetro del suo viso ancora umido …

E Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi …

Allora la biondina aveva seguito con la sua lingua calda il profilo delle sue labbra   
poi ne aveva una e l'aveva succhiata …  
E sentendo il brivido che aveva percorso il corpo della brunetta era andata a baciarla sotto al mento...

Lexa aveva reagito inarcando i fianchi   
ed offrendole una maggior visione del suo lungo collo ..  
La biondina l’aveva baciato e succhiato fino ad arrivare al lobo dell’orecchio   
che aveva mordicchiato …  
Strappando un lungo gemito di piacere dalle labbra dischiuse della brunetta .. 

il che aveva ulteriormente acceso il desiderio della biondina ..

Le sue mani erano andate sulla zip del giubbotto della brunetta ..  
ed era stata una eccitante sorpresa scoprire   
che sotto non indossava niente …

...si era ritrovata subito davanti ai suoi protesi sodi seni…  
ed afferrali entrambi con le sue mani   
era stato inevitabile …  
e leccarle un capezzolo e poi succhiare l’altro   
un’urgente conseguenza …

Lexa aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente i suoi fianchi   
cercando il contatto dei loro sessi ..  
Clarke si era immediatamente bagnata   
e quando aveva sentito le mani della brunetta afferrarle i fianchi per tenerla ferma ed aumentare la frizione ..  
per un secondo aveva smesso di succhiare il capezzolo che teneva in bocca..

ma quando aveva sollevato il capo per vedere il viso di lei   
ed aveva visto i suoi occhi semichiusi   
aveva sollevato la sua schiena ed aveva piegato le ginocchia   
in quel modo poteva tenersi stretta ai fianchi della brunetta 

poi aveva spinto il suo centro verso quello di lei… 

ed in attimo si era sfilata la maglietta ed il reggiseno   
poi aveva preso le mani di lei e le aveva messe sopra ai suoi morbidi seni 

e Lexa li aveva stretti mormorando  
" Sii.."

Poi aveva iniziato a stringerli   
e Clarke a muovere i fianchi   
cercando di fare pressione sul centro del piacere della brunetta …  
E quando l’aveva trovato …  
Lexa le aveva stretto i capezzoli tra le sue dita iniziando a sussultare ..  
"Oh..amore …"

poi Clarke aveva aumentato il movimento dei suoi fianchi   
e Lexa quello dei suoi …

" guardami ..amore …  
Aveva mormorato la biondina

E nel vedere i suoi splendidi occhi verdi pieni di pagliuzze dorate   
si era persa ..   
così anche lei le aveva preso i seni sodi che stavano perfettamente nelle sue mani   
e ne aveva sfiorato i capezzoli con i suoi pollici  
Lexa che era entrata e si era sciolta in quel mare azzurro   
aveva aumentato il suo movimento…  
E vedeva come stavano diventando sempre piu’ scuri …   
ora la pupilla era solo un puntino nero  
“ Amore io…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta iniziando a sussultare

E poi Clarke aveva sentito partire il suo orgasmo…  
“ Oh Lexa “ 

poi erano state travolte dalle ondate di piacere  
e nei loro occhi avevano visto il cielo pieno di stelle ..

dopo qualche minuto ,   
quando il respiro stava normalizzandosi   
Clarke era andata sopra di lei   
che l’aveva subito abbracciata

poi con il ritorno del normale respirare   
era arrivato anche il sonno …

che non era durato molto  
perche' mezz'ora dopo la biondina si era gia' svegliata,   
allora con delicatezza , per non svegliarla,  
si era spostata   
per sdraiarsi accanto a lei ..  
..la voleva guardare dormire ..

" mio Dio...e' bella …. da morire   
aveva pensato

Nella stanza accanto Raven ed Anya avevano smesso di parlare…   
Raven si era addormentata ed Anya la stava guardando ..  
pronta ad intervenire se un altro brutto sogno fosse arrivato a tormentarne l’animo ferito…  
..della sua amica

Dall’altra parte dell’osservatorio intanto   
Octavia aveva bussato alla porta di Lincoln …  
“ non riesco a dormire ..”  
l’uomo le aveva sorriso   
e l’aveva fatta entrare ..

poi le aveva mormorato  
“ io…anche  
stavo pensando a te ..”

E poi l’aveva baciata …

 

Clarke aveva pensato che in quella cupola   
ci doveva pur essere un meccanismo per aprirne il tetto….   
così si era alzata per cercarlo …

e dopo alcuni tentativi andati a vuoto   
un rumore metallico proveniente dall’alto le aveva fatto capire di averlo trovato …

e cosi il tetto si era aperto fino a scomparire  
lasciando che al suo posto  
si vedesse solo un mare di stelle …  
Aveva chiuso la piccola luce..  
e   
“ Clar k e ? “

La biondina era andata da lei …

" scusa non volevo svegliarti …"

"Perche’ ho dormito ?  
quello che vedo ora ...sono i tuoi occhi …. "

Clarke l’aveva baciata   
“ Uhm… sai di buono..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“ continua a guardare ..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ..

Poi si era tolta pantaloni e mutandine   
ed aveva fatto lo stesso con quelli della brunetta …  
quindi aveva iniziato ad accarezzare il suo ventre caldo ..   
e le suecosce …  
Ed il corpo della brunetta aveva tremato   
"Oh Clar k e …"

Allora lei le era andata sopra   
ed il contatto dei loro corpi aveva immediatamente riacceso il suo desiderio ..  
Così le aveva preso il volto con le mani ed aveva iniziato a baciarla   
Lexa aveva subito cercato la sua lingua   
e la biondina l’aveva succhiata lentamente   
“ mi farai morire ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta …

Ma questo non aveva fermato la biondina…   
..anzi ..  
l’aveva fatta bagnare…  
e...perdere la ragione …

Così aveva affondato i denti sul collo di lei e succhiato forte …  
Lexa aveva sentito un piacere nuovo che l’aveva fatta sussultare …  
suggerendo alla bocca di Clarke ...  
che andava bene continuare ..

La biondina la leccava e succhiava come se volesse divorarla …  
E Lexa..  
.. si era abbandonata con piacere   
a quella furia che le stava impedendo  
di formulare anche un semplice pensiero …

ed aveva iniziato a mormorare frasi senza senso   
ed a gemere rumorosamente…  
E piu’ lei si perdeva..  
piu’ Clarke la voleva …

così, quando la mano della biondina l’aveva toccata in mezzo alle gambe   
a Lexa era sembrato che il cielo sopra di lei   
..si fosse avvicinato …  
Sentendola così bagnata   
la biondina era andata li’ con la sua bocca   
e quell’odore di muschio e terra bagnata  
... l’aveva fatta rabbrividire di piacere …

Poi con la mano era andata ad esplorare in mezzo ai piccoli riccioli bruni   
" Sei.. così …"

Lexa era stata travolta da una scossa   
che le aveva tolto il respiro e che le aveva fatto sollevare il bacino …  
poi nel suo affannoso respirare  
aveva iniziato ad implorare  
" Ti prego  
ti prego amore .. "

Clarke le aveva appoggiato la lingua sulla sua piccola entrata  
e poi le era entrata dentro   
E Lexa si era persa in un rauco ed interminabile gemito  
iniziando a muovere i fianchi sempre piu’ freneticamente…  
Clarke aveva cercato di tenerla ferma appoggiando il palmo della sua mano sul suo fondo schiena   
poi aveva spostato la lingua in cerca del magico bottoncino  
e Lexa era rabbrividita   
per l'improvvisa assenza  
“ No..”

Ma non aveva avuto tempo di lamentarsi ancora   
perche’ la biondina le aveva gia’ circondato con la lingua il posto giusto ,   
poi se l’era preso tra le labbra ..  
mentre con un dito le scivolava dentro …

Ora la brunetta poteva quasi toccare il cielo sopra di lei 

Clarke continuava a succhiare senza ancora muovere il dito..  
perche’ lei era cosi’ stretta ..  
Allora era scivolata fuori   
ed aveva cominciato ad accarezzarle l’entrata con la punta del dito …

Lexa aveva abbassato di nuovo il bacino ed aveva allargato le gambe..  
Poi aveva ripreso a respirare piu’ tranquilla   
perche’ stava entrando nel cielo che vedeva…

allora la biondina le era scivolata nuovamente dentro con il dito …   
questa volta c’era abbastanza spazio per muoverlo ….  
e mentre continuava a baciarla   
con il dito le toccava le pareti   
per allargarla …

“oh   
amore... vieni qui …”  
la richiesta della brunetta 

E Clarke con delicatezza era andata da lei…  
“ Baciami …”  
poi quando le labbra della biondina avevano sfiorato le sue   
aveva potuto assaporare il gusto del miele mischiato a quello del muschio…

Clarke aveva ricominciato a muovere il dito che era ancora dentro di lei..  
Lexa aveva iniziato a tremare   
e poi aveva cercato la sua lingua   
e quando il bacio era diventato rovente  
aveva mormorato  
“ di piu’…”  
Clarke aveva sospirato di piacere  
Poi le era scivolata dentro col secondo dito …   
e di nuovo aveva aspettato un po’ prima di muoversi…

Lexa l’aveva guardata ancora   
poi prima di ricominciare a baciarla   
aveva mormorato  
“ amami Clar k e “

E lei l’aveva fatto …

piano piano le sue dita avevano attraversato l’ultimo sottile velo …  
e Lexa aveva solo per un attimo provato un sottile dolore…   
che era durato poco   
perche’ quando si era di nuovo rilassata   
cio' che aveva provato era solo un incredibile piacere …

allora i suoi fianchi avevano cominciato ad accompagnare il movimento delle dita di Clarke…  
in un ritmo lento   
che Clarke aveva aumentato  
quando aveva sentito le contrazioni delle pareti   
che le avvolgevano le dita…

" non ti fermare.."

allora le aveva sfiorato con il pollice la sua clito   
e lei gemendo   
per l'incontenibile piacere  
le aveva afferrato i capelli   
per guardare ancora dentro i suoi occhi azzurri

prima di esplodere   
urlando  
“ Clar k eeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))
> 
> solo Clexa


	21. Il giorno dopo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secondo giorno a Merida

Alle prime luci dell’alba , una leggera brezza proveniente dal tetto aperto   
aveva sfiorato il corpo ancora nudo della brunetta   
facendola svegliare …  
Aveva aperto i suoi occhi   
ed il suo sguardo era subito caduto sulla schiena nuda che stava abbracciando ..   
e sul quel tatuaggio uguale al suo  
“ Clar k e “  
Aveva mormorato ..  
baciandole la nuca …

“ uhm …  
“va… tutto bene  
… dormi Lexa..”  
Le aveva borbottato la biondina con la voce impastata di sonno …

Lexa aveva sorriso a se stessa 

Poi avevano bussato alla porta  
“ siete sveglie ..  
depravate ?..”  
Aveva domandato Anya

La brunetta era arrossita..  
“ si ..  
arriviamo in cinque minuti …”

“Oh non credo   
Che vi bastino …

Lexa si era subito alzata per andare a dire qualcosa,   
ma si era dovuta risedere sul letto   
perche’ aveva sentito uno strano fastidio tra le gambe…

“ Buongiorno amore..”  
Le aveva detto Clarke   
svegliata dalle voci di quella strana conversazione …

" Credo che ...  
ci abbiano sentito …  
Il commento imbarazzato della brunetta…

Poi aveva visto lo sguardo rilassato e gli occhi incredibilmente luminosi della biondina  
“ oh.. al diavolo ..”  
poi l’aveva baciata  
E Clarke aveva risposto subito con passione ..   
fino a quando Lexa si era fermata …  
Il suo respiro era gia’affannato…   
e un ondata di calore le aveva invaso il basso ventre …

“ dobbiamo andare ..”  
aveva detto con aria dispiaciuta

La biondina aveva annuito …  
così si erano vestite …  
E stavano per uscire dalla stanza   
quando Clarke si era messa a ridere …  
“ Lexa ..non puoi andare vestita così…  
...hai dei piccoli lividi sul collo ..

La brunetta aveva fatto una smorfia  
“ ah…  
chissa' chi e' stato...”

Poi si era guardata attorno ed aveva aperto un cassetto,   
trovando una leggera maglietta a collo alto   
che faceva proprio al caso suo…

Poco dopo si erano unite al piccolo gruppo che stava armeggiando intorno ai monitor …

Raven aveva chiesto alla sua amica con aria maliziosa  
“ dormito bene ? “  
E Clarke stava per replicare quando era intervenuto Lincoln   
“ concentriamoci…  
…abbiamo un lavoro da fare ..”

Poi durante la mattinata a nessuno erano sfuggiti tutti quelli sguardi languidi   
che Octavia continuava a mandare in direzione dell’uomo..

Alle due del pomeriggio Raven ed Anya avevano chiamato Lexa e Clarke   
e con aria soddisfatta avevano detto  
"Siamo riuscite a decifrare il codice e la frequenza ...  
viene da Star 232 e la strana riunione si terra’ a Moonplane il 10 di agosto.. “

“ Uhm ..tra poco piu’ di un mese…   
“ ok, ora   
Facciamo una pausa…  
Ho bisogno di riflettere..”  
Aveva detto Lexa

Poi aveva chiesto ad Anya di seguirla…

“ non mi mettere mai piu’ in imbarazzo..”  
Le aveva detto con tono deciso

Anya l’aveva guardata ..  
“ scusami Heda  
ma era impossibile non sentirvi ..”

Poi si era schiarita la voce  
“ non mi fraintendere..  
sono contenta per te..  
per voi “  
E così dopo qualche secondo di silenzio si erano abbracciate…

“ Ora pero’ lasciami sola..devo pensare ..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta

Intanto in un'altra stanza  
“ Allora com’e’  
Il sesso con Lexa…...?  
Stava domandando Raven alla biondina

E Clarke per un po’ era rimasta senza parole ..  
Poi  
“ sono affari nostri…  
di che t’impicci ?  
“ oh non volevo urtare la tua sensibilita’…”  
poi si era tappata la bocca perche’ le veniva da ridere  
“ a giudicare   
da quel che ho sentito ..  
Lexa e’ molto .... sexy ..”

Clarke aveva sospirato e con aria sognante  
“Oh ..si…  
lei e’ bella da morire ..”

Poi la conversazione era stata interrotta dall’arrivo della brunetta  
“ Raven cerca di mandare un messaggio a Star 232  
digli… che ci saremo..”

“ Andiamo Clar k e .. “  
Aveva poi aggiunto

Una volta tornate nella stanza di lavoro  
“ voglio capire dove erano arrivati i terrestri con la navigazione spaziale “  
Clarke si era subito data da fare …  
E Lexa aveva fatto lo stesso…

Alcune ore piu’ tardi Clarke si era alzata dalla sua postazione di lavoro  
Si era tastata la fronte dicendo   
“ non mi sento un gran che’..”  
Lexa si era subito avvicinata preoccupata  
“ e’ come se avessi la febbre..  
ma la temperatura sembra normale..”  
Lexa l’aveva accarezzata delicatamente 

“ Vai a riposarti..  
ti raggiungo appena posso .. “

Raven intanto era arrivata , in compagnia di Anya….  
“ Heda abbiamo mandato il messaggio…

e....uhm…   
volevamo chiederti  
possiamo andare a fare due passi…  
per vedere i dintorni.. ?”

la brunetta aveva annuito …  
e poi aveva continuato a lavorare…fino a tardi  
ogni tanto si era alzata solo per andare a controllare Clarke..  
ma la biondina sembrava stesse tranquillamente dormendo.

Così quella sera era stata l’ultima a spegnere il monitor …  
Poi si era alzata e si era diretta verso la loro cupola  
ed era entrata silenziosamente nella loro camera.  
Clarke dormiva …

Così si era messa al telescopio   
per capire in quale parte della Luna, che pareva essere un arido satellite pieno di crateri,   
si trovasse Moonplane ..  
poi la voce della biondina aveva rotto il silenzio

“ Lexa ...  
dove sei...”

“ sono qui… “  
Aveva mormorato  
.... avvicinandosi al letto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata 
> 
> e come sempre , vi ricordo che i commenti sarebbero graditi


	22. davanti a Gea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke continua a non star bene...

“…come stai   
amore .. ?”

“ ho dormito  
ma continuo ad avere quella sensazione di avere la febbre ..”  
aveva risposto la biondina …

poi la brunetta si era spogliata ed indossando una semplice t-shirt   
si era andata a sdraiare accanto a lei  
… Clarke l’aveva guardata teneramente  
“ mi sei mancata ..”  
Lexa l’aveva abbracciata   
“ anche te…”

Poi le aveva raccontato dei progressi fatti durante il pomeriggio  
alla fine aveva concluso dicendo  
“ forse dovremo andare in un posto chiamato Cape Canaveral , in Florida ..”

“Ora pero’  
basta parlare  
voglio guardare le stelle   
Insieme a te …”

E così, erano rimaste per un bel po’ …   
con la testa di Clarke appoggiata sulla sua spalla   
e con le mani intrecciate…  
Fino a quando si erano addormentate …

Il giorno dopo avevano finito di raccogliere tutti gli strumenti che avrebbero portato a casa,   
compreso una parabola satellitare   
ed il telescopio astrografo.. che avevano dovuto smontare 

Lexa aveva fretta di tornare al villaggio   
perche’ la sua Clarke continuava a stare male …  
Lincoln per fortuna aveva trovato una specie di furgoncino  
cosi verso le 18 erano tutti saliti a bordo dell’aereo…  
“amore ….fatti forza  
tra qualche ora vedremo Abby..”  
le aveva detto Lexa  
prima di calarsi la scura visiera del casco …

il viaggio di ritorno era stato tranquillo,   
così tre ore dopo erano atterrati vicino al loro villaggio..  
Abby era ai bordi della pista in compagnia di Marcus   
che aspettava di rivedere la figlia ..  
E dopo averla abbracciata ,ed averne visto le condizioni ,  
l’aveva subito portata in infermeria

poi la brunetta aveva atteso , ansiosamente e rimanendole vicina,   
che Abby finisse di controllarla…

“ non vedo niente d’insolito..  
ma e’ meglio che rimanga qui  
stanotte.. “

“ resto con lei.. “  
aveva prontamente detto Lexa

“si…. mamma  
...vai..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke

Abby avrebbe voluto replicare   
ma gli sguardi delle due giovani non glielo avevano permesso…

La mattina dopo, Abby l’aveva ricontrollata   
dopo che Lexa le aveva detto con aria preoccupata,  
che Clarke aveva trascorso una notte agitata …   
La biondina era sempre piu’ pallida e spossata…  
Ma gli esami continuavano ad essere a posto

“ portami da Gea ..”  
aveva chiesto improvvisamente la biondina..  
E così la brunetta l’aveva accompagnata nella radura con il grande albero …

Lexa aveva preso la mano di Clarke e poi aveva chiuso gli occhi …   
implorando silenziosamente, l’aiuto della Dea Madre…

Nella radura era scesa un’incredibile pace …

Poi ,in un sussuro Gea aveva detto  
“ Sedetevi ..vicino a me  
mie amate ..”  
Clarke aveva guardato Lexa   
e nei suoi occhi azzurri la brunetta aveva visto stupore ed incredulita’..

“ Una di fronte all’altra..”

Lexa aveva preso le mani di Clarke  
e continuava a guardarla …  
Nessuna delle due si era accorta  
ne’ della leggera brezza che si era alzata   
ne’ dell’avvicinarsi di Costia ed Echo...

poi la vista si era sfocata...  
E Clarke aveva iniziato a vedere un alone verde intorno a Lexa  
E Lexa quello celeste di Clarke..

dopo un po'..  
le due erano diventate uno

ed avevano iniziato a vedere   
scorrere immagini   
che erano il riassunto di tutte le volte che si erano incontrate…

intorno a loro si era formato un vortice di colore smeraldino   
che le aveva avvolte e protette…

"quando la terra incontra il cielo  
nasce l’amore che puo’ trasformare 

Clarke, accetta i tuoi doni  
e tu Lexa .. non temere i tuoi …

Insieme troverete l’intuizione necessaria a cambiare il mondo.."

Poi intorno a loro il cielo era diventato scuro e la temperatura si era abbassata…  
ed aveva iniziato a piovere,   
la brezza era diventata un vento impetuoso   
ed alcuni lampi avevano squarciato il cielo…

allora tutti erano andati a chiudersi nelle capanne per ripararsi   
da quella che pensavano essere solamente…  
...un'altra tempesta 

per le due giovani invece…   
nulla era cambiato  
… Lexa aveva creato una bolla protettiva intorno a loro   
e Clarke l’aveva riscaldata …

Solo Costia ed Echo erano rimaste lì…  
Spettatrici così rapite dalla visione di quella potente unione   
da renderle incuranti della pioggia e del vento…

“ ora .. andate ..”  
E loro erano sparite…

intanto... nel villaggio  
Lincoln ed Octavia si stavano amando  
Raven aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di Anya   
ed insieme stavano guardando la pioggia che continuava a cadere…

E quando erano riapparse nella casetta in mezzo agli alberi  
“Lexa ..io..”  
Stava mormorando la biondina  
persa nei suoi occhi verdi

“ oh amore .."  
Le aveva risposto la brunetta   
iniziando ad accarezzarle il volto

poi la tempesta era finita...  
quando avevano iniziato ad amarsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ora che sono Clexa ...  
> tutto puo' succedere


	23. lo shuttle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa riequilibra Clarke

< le mani di Clarke sono bollenti … >  
aveva pensato Lexa   
quando la biondina le aveva accarezzato la sua schiena nuda…  
< le labbra di Clarke sono bollenti >  
aveva pensato Lexa   
quando la biondina le aveva baciato il collo

poi Clarke le aveva tirato giu’ la zip del giubbotto   
e le aveva sfiorato con la lingua i suoi seni sodi   
“Oh..”

allora Lexa aveva smesso di pensare…

aveva sfilato la maglietta della biondina e dopo averle tolto anche il reggiseno  
l’aveva sospinta con ardore  
verso la parete 

e poi aveva fatto pressione sui suoi morbidi seni  
appoggiandovi sopra i suoi….

ed entrambe avevano tremato…   
mentre la brunetta le portava entrambi le mani in alto…   
sopra la testa . ..

ed entrambe avevano perduto il controllo del respiro   
quando le labbra morbide di Lexa avevano sfiorato quelle di lei   
in modo che si aprissero per lasciare entrare la sua lingua…

e poi entrambe avevano emesso un rumoroso gemito  
quando Clarke aveva ribaltato la posizione   
ed aveva premuto il suo centro contro quello di lei

e tutte e due si erano bagnate   
quando Lexa aveva mosso i fianchi per aumentare la frizione  
Poi la brunetta le aveva mordicchiato un capezzolo   
e la biondina aveva perso il controllo ..  
delle ginocchia…

ma Lexa era stata pronta a sorreggerla   
e forte abbastanza da trascinarla verso il letto…

poi guardandola negli occhi si era tolta il giubbotto…  
E Clarke, senza sapere come,  
si era ritrovata seduta sul bordo del letto…

ma non aveva avuto esitazioni nel lasciarsi andare giu’…   
quando le mani della brunetta glielo avevano chiesto…  
Ed aveva solo annuito   
quando con gli occhi le aveva chiesto il permesso di toglierle i pantaloni …

ed era solo rabbrividita   
quando aveva sentito le mani di lei sul suo ventre caldo …  
E quando l’aveva vista inginocchiarsi dinnanzi a lei ..  
“ Lexaa..”

Poi aveva chiuso gli occhi   
quando si era sentita prendere le gambe   
e le aveva sentite appoggiarsi sopra le spalle di lei …

E si era bagnata ancora di piu’   
quando aveva sentito il respiro caldo che usciva dalla bocca di Lexa  
mentre mormorava e gemeva di desiderio per lei ..

poi quando l’aveva sfiorata con la lingua   
lei aveva solo aperto un po’ di piu’ le sua cosce

ma aveva sentito bene quando le sue dita le erano entrate dentro   
ed era stata consapevole di come il suo corpo stesse   
vibrando di piacere   
quando si erano mosse con crescente movimento…

poi, pero'  
non aveva piu’ capito niente..  
del perche' fossero uscite per andare a toccarle la sua clito

Ed aveva sentito la bocca di lei sulla sua entrata  
e poi quel soffio caldo   
che l’aveva fatta esplodere in mille scintille luminose  
Perche’ il vento non si vede, ma si sente  
Perche’ il vento non lo puoi fermare mentre ti prende …

poì l’ondata travolgente del potente orgasmo nato nel basso  
era risalita verso l’alto..  
Le aveva attraversato il cuore ,  
la gola fino ad arrivare dentro alla sua testa…

e Clarke aveva potuto solo stringere le sue mani …  
mentre continuava a gemere in quell’estatico godimento   
che sembrava non voler piu’ finire …

****************************

La mattina dopo Clarke e Lexa erano andate a sedersi vicino ad Abby  
" Vedo che stai meglio.."  
Aveva constatato la donna vedendo la figlia

Poi un rumore di stoviglie cadute a terra  
Aveva interrotto la conversazione  
“ Stai piu’ attento..”  
stava dicendo Echo a Bellamy  
“ scusa io..”  
Poi Il giovane nel tentativo di rimediare   
aveva iniziato a pulirle l’abito macchiato con una specie di tovagliolo

E la giovane guardando dentro i suoi occhi neri si era subito tranquillizzata …

 

************************************

Una settimana dopo  
Il piccolo gruppetto stava salendo sull’aereo che li avrebbe portati a Cape Canaveral  
E meno di tre ore dopo era atterrato in Florida …  
Questa volta trovare cio’ che cercavano non era stato difficile …  
Lo Shuttle era ancora ancorato sulla rampa di lancio…  
“ Raven , Anya   
controllate le sue condizioni ..”  
Aveva detto Lexa  
Poi si era rivolta al resto del gruppo  
“ noi, diamo un’occhiata al resto …”

Alcune ore dopo si erano tutti ritrovati per fare il punto della situazione ..  
“ e’ troppo lento  
occorrera’ modificare i propulsori “  
aveva detto Raven alla fine

" ok , smontateli …  
li portiamo via..”  
stava dicendo Lexa 

poi il rombo di uno strano veicolo in avvicinamento   
l’aveva interrotta..

e solo quando era stato piu’ vicino la brunetta   
si era accorta di chi c’era alla guida ..

poi Clarke si era levata il casco …  
liberando i suoi capelli biondi …

Lexa si era subito avvicinata ..  
“ Sali, ti porto al mare ..”  
Aveva detto poi la biondina …  
con aria seducente

Lincoln le aveva guardate e sorridendo aveva detto  
“ vai Heda  
per smontare i propulsori ci vorranno almeno due ore ..”

Poi aveva guardato lo strano veicolo a due ruote   
ed aveva letto cosa c’era scritto sul serbatoio   
Harley davidson Street 750

“ Uhm … andate piano ..   
Mi sembra poco affidabile …”

Poi Clarke aveva sporto a Lexa il secondo casco che aveva trovato vicino alla moto..  
ed aveva mormorato  
“ tienti stretta  
amore “

Poi aveva dato gas ed era partita ..  
E Lexa per la spinta….  
si era afferrata ai suoi fianchi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buongiorno a tutte voi


	24. andare al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa apprezzano l'andare in moto..

All’inizio la guida di Clarke non era stata gentile…  
Poi la biondina aveva trovato il giusto assetto  
e così Lexa si era potuta rilassare ..  
Adesso le piaceva stare incollata alla sua schiena  
mentre si piegavano per affrontare un’altra curva della strada  
Ed a Clarke la vibrazione della moto ed il sentire il centro caldo di Lexa aderire sul suo fondo schiena   
stava facendo uno strano effetto…  
Poi la brunetta aveva infilato le sue mani dentro la maglietta di Clarke   
e le aveva accarezzato lo stomaco e sfiorato i seni .. e poi l’aveva stretta forte a se …   
baciandole la schiena

La biondina aveva dolcemente accelerato…  
E poco dopo si erano trovate davanti alla immensa distesa d’acqua azzurra …

Si erano tolte le scarpe ed i caschi e si erano incamminate sulla sabbia ..   
fino ad arrivare sulla riva .. lambita da onde leggere  
Lexa aveva immerso i piedi nell’acqua….   
ma il freddo l’aveva costretta ad arretrare …  
Finendo con la schiena tra le braccia di Clarke   
che la stava guardando …

“ rimani… così ..”  
Le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio  
allora Lexa aveva appoggiato docilmente la sua testa   
nell'incavo tra collo e spalla della biondina  
Offrendo la piena visione del suo lungo collo …

“ Toccarmi mentre guidavo  
Non e’ stata una buona idea…”  
Le aveva sussurrato prima di baciarle e   
mordicchiarle il lobo dell'orecchio…

La brunetta aveva sussultato  
“ così peggiori solo le cose ..”

Poi la biondina le era andata con le mani sotto la maglietta   
e le aveva preso i seni sodi e pizzicato leggermente i capezzoli gia’ eretti…  
“ oh ..”

“ Oh ..cosa ?”  
Aveva detto la biondina  
Cominciando ad accarezzarle il ventre …   
e sfiorando il bordo dei pantaloni …  
Poi le aveva succhiato la lunghezza del collo  
ed aveva infilato le dita dentro il tessuto dei calzoni  
La brunetta era rabbrividita  
“ ti prego..amore …”

“ devi dirmi  
cosa vuoi ..”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke tirando giu’ la zip che ostacolava la sua mano ..

Poi era entrata nelle mutandine della brunetta….  
“ Uhm ..  
sei così bagnata…”

Lexa aveva iniziato a respirare rumorosamente   
“ Amore io.. “

Clarke le aveva stuzzicato con la lingua l’orecchio   
e sfiorato distrattamente con un dito l’entrata bagnata…  
e Lexa l’aveva nuovamente implorata  
“ solo se ..mi dici  
cosa vuoi  
..comandante …"

"ti voglio...  
dentro  
aveva mormorato dopo un po'

e Clarke l’aveva fatto …  
iniziando a muoversi con esasperante lentezza  
" ti prego  
di piu’…  
....due dita.."

e due dita aveva avuto

" apri ...  
le tue gambe.."

 

"aaaahhh.."

“ bene..  
amore…”  
Aveva sussurrato la biondina   
afferandole un seno con la mano libera …

Poi aveva incurvato leggermente le dita andando così a sfiorare un punto preciso  
e Lexa che aveva capito il gioco  
" Piu’ in fretta  
amore--"

Poi Lexa aveva guardato il mare azzurro che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi verdi  
E le ondate di piacere che sentiva erano lo specchio esatto di quelle che stavano increspando il mare

Iniziando a sussultare sempre di piu’  
Clarke aveva sentito le sue contrazioni   
e come le pareti si fossero strette attorno alle sue dita  
"Amore sono così   
vicina …a.."

La biondina aveva sfiorato con il pollice la sua clitoride   
poi aveva incrementato lo sfioramento  
mormorandole   
“Ora ,  
amore  
vieni per me..”

" Clar k eeee .. “

Poi la violenta esplosione dell’orgasmo le aveva piegato le ginocchia  
E la biondina l’aveva tenuta stretta…  
per non farla cadere  
“ Ti ho presa   
amore..”

 

Piu tardi quando per risalire sulla moto  
Lexa l’aveva guardata con occhi verdi incredibilmente scintillanti  
" Ti amo  
Clarke.."

E la biondina l’aveva baciata   
Mormorando  
" Lexa  
Io di piu’… "

 

Quand’erano arrivate alla base   
Bellamy le aveva accolte dicendo  
“ siamo pronti per caricare ..”

Così in tarda serata erano atterrati vicino al loro villaggio….  
“ e’ stata una proficua giornata “  
Aveva detto Lexa prima che tutti andassero a mangiare qualcosa di caldo…

Quando Echo aveva visto arrivare Bellamy  
le si erano riempiti gli occhi di gioia  
“ siediti .. vicino a me ..”

Poi la brunetta guardandosi attorno aveva pensato   
che i due popoli si stavano amalgamando proprio bene  
ed allora aveva guardato Clarke  
che le aveva detto sorridendo  
“ si...amore  
ce la faremo..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se penso a come , un anno fa, ero piena di aspettative...  
> mi deprimo


	25. l'attacco che unisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un branco di felini aggredisce Raven ed Anya....

una settimana dopo

Raven ed Anya avevano passato la maggior parte della giornata cercando di potenziare i propulsori  
“ dannazione ..”  
Aveva esclamato nervosamente la brunetta…

Anya l’aveva guardata …  
“ per oggi basta ..”

Poi aveva aggiunto   
“ andiamo ..  
un po’ d’aria fresca .. ci fara’ bene ”

Raven l’aveva seguita facendo del suo meglio, per non rallentarle la camminata,   
ma la gamba le faceva male..  
Anya le aveva preso una mano  
“ rallenta…non c’e’ fretta..”

Poi avevano udito dei ruggiti e si erano fermate ..  
La proximiana immediatamente si era mossa per proteggere Raven con il suo corpo …  
e dopo pochi secondi erano state accerchiate da un branco di gattopardi ..

“ maledizione…  
sono disarmata ..”  
poi aveva tirato fuori dallo stivale l’unica arma che possedeva : un piccolo coltello…

Lexa che stava passeggiando con Clarke nella foresta si era fermata …  
bloccata da un’improvvisa agitazione ..  
Poi si era mossa  
“ corri ...Clarke “

Anya aveva gia’ respinto l’assalto del primo gattopardo,   
ma adesso ne’ stava fronteggiando due…  
Ed aveva urlato di dolore quando era stata profondamente segnata nella schiena   
dall’affondo degli artigli di uno dei due…  
Raven si era buttata a mani nude sull’altro …  
che le aveva dato un morso nel braccio…  
Ed il dolore l’aveva fatta perdere conoscenza..

Anya si era trascinata verso di lei e con le ultime forze aveva piantato il coltello dentro il petto dell’animale..  
Ma ormai le diverse ferite le avevano tolto le forze,   
e aveva visto con terrore l’avvicinarsi minaccioso del resto del branco 

Poi un urlo,   
e con in mano un coltello Lexa si era buttata nella mischia …  
seguita a ruota dalla biondina ..  
In tre avevano assalito la brunetta,   
Clarke invece ne’ stava fronteggiando due…

La biondina aveva avuto la meglio del primo e stava per affrontare l’assalto del secondo  
Quando aveva sentito l’urlo di dolore di Lexa  
E quando si era girata era impallidita ..  
La brunetta stava estraendo il coltello dal corpo di un gattopardo   
quando un altro le aveva afferrato una gamba con i suoi denti   
ed il terzo stava per balzarle al collo …  
“ No ..”   
Aveva urlato la biondina

Poi d’istinto aveva diretto il palmo aperto della sua mano in direzione dell’animale   
che stava per saltare sul collo di Lexa,   
quasi volesse fermarlo col pensiero …  
L’aveva sentita diventare bollente e poi una piccola palla di fuoco verde era uscita   
dirigendosi come un proiettile verso l’assalitore  
uccidendolo all’istante…  
Incredula aveva provato con l’altro   
ottenendo lo stesso risultato  
“ attenta “  
Le aveva urlato la brunetta   
L’ultimo gattopardo infatti, stava per morderla ad un braccio ma Lexa era stata piu’ veloce   
Ed il lancio del suo coltello aveva posto definitivamente fine all’assalto del branco.

Poi Clarke era corsa da lei, che stava perdendo sangue dalla gamba…  
Ed abbracciandola stretta le aveva detto  
“ Ho avuto così paura di..“

“Sssh   
Sto bene  
occupati di loro…”

 

Anya aveva aspettato l’arrivo della biondina   
“Raven e’ ferita …”  
aveva mormorato preoccupata  
Appena in tempo perche’ poi anche per lei tutto ….  
era diventato nero….

poi Abby , Marcus e Lincoln erano arrivati….   
ed in poco tempo tutte le donne ferite erano state portate in infermeria …

Abby si stava occupando di Anya che sembrava essere quella messa peggio ..  
Costia ed Echo di Raven  
E Clarke della sua Lexa  
La brunetta cercava di non mostrare la sua sofferenza e quando Clarke ,   
dopo averle scoperto la ferita aveva iniziato a pulirla …  
Tra le smorfie di dolore le aveva mormorato  
“ mi hai salvato  
la vita ..  
grazie.."

“ Oh amore..  
hai visto cos'e successo..”  
Aveva risposto Clarke

" si...ne' riparleremo.."

 

Poi Raven era tornata lucida  
“ Anya …”

Ma la donna non poteva risponderle …  
perche’ non era ancora cosciente

Allora la brunetta incurante del proprio dolore   
si era voluta alzare dal letto,   
incurante delle mani di Costia ed Echo che cercavano di trattenerla …

E davanti al corpo inerme aveva detto  
" Ti prego  
torna da me  
ho bisogno di te …”

Clarke intanto aveva finito di ricucire la ferita di Lexa,   
e dopo averle dato un antidolorifico si era seduta sul letto vicino a lei …  
aspettando che facesse effetto …  
E dopo un po’ il suo amore si era assopito …  
E guardandola riposare, dopo lo scampato pericolo,   
aveva pensato che senza di lei la sua vita non avrebbepiu' avuto senso…

“ Raven..”  
Era stata la prima parola detta da Anya,   
appena aveva aperto gli occhi…

“Sono qui..  
stai tranquilla..”  
Le aveva prontamente risposto la brunetta   
non riuscendo a trattenersi   
dal prenderle una mano

Poi si erano guardate ..  
fino a quando Abby  
Aveva detto alla brunetta  
“ dai torna nel tuo letto..”

“ Solo se lo spostate vicino al suo….”

Piu’ tardi prima di andar via Abby aveva guardato la sua infermeria ..  
E vedendo tutte quelle mani intrecciate aveva pensato che   
c’era ancora speranza   
e che valeva la pena di continuare a lottare…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> certamente scrivo per me  
> perche' cerco di mantenere vive le Clexa
> 
> ma quache commento o critica feroce ;))  
> sarebbe ben accetto


	26. sentimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke chiarisce qualcosa a Lexa

Raven aveva fatto vedere lo schema ad Anya  
“ dovrebbe funzionare “  
aveva aggiunto soddisfatta

La proximaniana aveva guardato attentamente quello schema   
su come potenziare i propulsori dello shuttle..

“ sei un genio ..”

Poi, presa dall’entusiasmo aveva abbracciato la brunetta ..  
e per un attimo le loro labbra erano state cosi’ vicine …   
che Anya non era riuscita a trattenersi dal desiderio di sfiorarle con un timido bacio …  
Raven pero’ aveva reagito ristabilendo le distanze

poi si era morsa un labbro vedendo lo sguardo deluso di Anya  
ed aveva mormorato  
“ scusami  
tu.. mi piaci molto  
ma…io  
..non sono ancora pronta ..”

Poi , prima che la giovane donna potesse replicare erano arrivate Lexa e Clarke…

“Ci siamo riuscite ..”  
Aveva esclamato entusiasticamente Raven   
mostrando lo schema al comandante 

Lexa, dopo averlo studiato…   
era uscita per andare a cercare Lincoln e Monthy…

“ Voglio che formiate un team…  
I propulsori devono essere pronti in dieci giorni …”

Aveva detto la brunetta mostrando ai due uomini le correzioni da fare

Poi era tornata da Clarke  
“ dai, andiamo al lago “

poi, quando erano arrivate   
si erano sedute spalla contro spalla

Lexa si era nervosamente morso un labbro  
Prima di parlare  
“ Clar k e ..  
amore  
ho pensato   
che non e’ sicuro   
…che tu venga con me a Moonplane

Se succedesse qualcosa..  
Le nostri genti ci perderebbero entrambe ..  
se non dovessi tornare…  
tu hai le qualita’ per guidarle…

Clarke aveva ingoiato l’eccesso di salivazione   
provocato dalle parole della brunetta

" No…Lexa  
non andrai senza di me…  
E’ tempo di affrontare la realta’…  
lo so che vuoi solo proteggermi..  
Ma ricordati le parole di Gea  
Insieme cambierete il mondo …

Hai visto cos’e’ successo quando quel gattopardo stava per saltarti al collo

Ho provato di nuovo ad usare le mie mani..  
Per ricreare quelle piccole palle di fuoco…  
Ma non e’ successo niente..  
Credo che quello che e’ successo..  
… sia collegato a te …

Lexa aveva sospirato  
“ si ..e’ vero ..  
anch’io riesco a spostarmi  
ad usare il vento  
Solo in relazione a te ..”  
poi l’aveva abbracciata e baciata teneramente

E dopo un po’ Clarke aveva aggiunto   
“ Beh ..veramente..  
hai usato.. il tuo dono  
..anche per darmi piacere…”

Al solo ricordo si era morsa un labbro…

“vieni..qui  
quando fai così  
sei irresistibile..”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta …   
cercando le sue labbra …

“ portami via..”  
Aveva sussurato Clarke

****************

“ quando ho perso Finn, credevo che sarei morta anch’io…  
lo amavo così tanto…  
Poi ho incontrato te …  
e mi sei sembrata un raggio di sole nella mia oscurita’…  
ho solo bisogno di tempo…  
Dimmi che mi aspetterai ..

Aveva detto Raven ad Anya

La giovane l’aveva guardata a lungo prima di risponderle  
“ sei una bella persona ..  
….vale la pena d’ aspettare..”

E poi le aveva sorriso…

*******************

Lincoln aveva trovato un bellissimo fiore bianco,   
screziato da puntini luminescenti  
ed il suo primo pensiero era stato che era bello come Octavia …

allora si era mosso  
per andare a cercarla ....

*****************

Abby stava salendo sul veicolo terrestre di Sky 1  
perche' Marcus le aveva chiesto di andare a fare un giro con lei.....

*****************

" smettila di guardarmi così.."  
stava dicendo Echo a Bellamy

" se devi dirmi..qualcosa  
fallo ..."

il giovane non aveva detto niente  
perche' aveva usato le sue labbra  
per baciarla ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solo l'amore puo' cambiare il mondo ...
> 
> l'odio continuera' a distruggerlo  
> #MuslimBan


	27. verso la Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inizia il viaggio verso il misterioso appuntamento

“ Non conosco questo posto..  
ma mi sembra di esserci gia’ stata  
….con te…”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke  
Quando erano riapparse

“ So …che  
qui siamo state felici..”  
Aveva sussurrato la brunetta osservando l’oceano e le palme che si vedevano dalla finestra

“ Sei una donna  
piena di sorprese…”  
Poi la biondina le aveva preso i fianchi   
sussurrandole  
“ ..e..molto sexy…”

poi alla brunetta era sembrato di sprofondare in mezzo ad un immenso mare blu’   
mentre le guardava i suoi occhi azzurri e si lasciava cadere…   
giu’ nel letto … abbandonandosi alla spinta dalle sue mani calde …  
e la biondina si era immersa nella verde foresta

 

e piu' tardi..  
quando si erano ritrovate una di fronte all’altra ,  
l’una abbracciata nel grembo dell’altra….  
con le dita di Lexa che si muovevano dentro alla umidita’ della biondina  
e con quelle di Clarke accerchiate dalle pareti vellutate della brunetta

Una turbinio di luce smeraldina le aveva avvolte  
“ ti amo ..”

“ ti amo ..  
anch’io ..”

 

Poi la brunetta aveva visto negli occhi azzurri di lei   
l’onda di piacere che stava per travolgerla  
“ rimani con me..”  
Ed anche lei era esplosa

 

“ Lexa…  
Dove sei ….  
Sono qui….amore  
dove siamo …?  
vedo solo stelle   
sopra, sotto ed intorno

no …Clarke  
guarda..  
la’  
c’e’ una capanna  
ed un fiume…

 

“ e’ dove resterete …  
per sempre  
un giorno..  
quando il vostro viaggio   
Sara’ compiuto..

Aveva mormorato la voce di Gea 

“ e quello che vedete  
...e' solo l’inizio.. "

 

Quando erano ritornate erano ancora abbracciate e circondate dall'alone di luce smeraldina  
Poi tutto era lentamente tornato “ normale “  
ed aprendo gli occhi avevano visto solo che erano nella piattaforma   
che circondava la loro casetta in mezzo agli alberi….

*******************

8 settembre

Il piccolo gruppo stava per imbarcarsi sullo shuttle …  
e Raven stava salutando Anya   
“ spero di rivederti presto ..”  
la giovane le aveva preso una mano  
e poi con un sorriso  
“ lo spero anch’io..”

Poi la brunetta si era incamminata verso la stanza di controllo in compagnia di Monty…  
Ad attenderli c’erano Murphy e Weels..

Lexa si era tirata su la zip della sua tuta rossa  
“ andiamo ..”

E così Clarke, Anya, Lincoln ed Octavia, Bellamy , Roan e Jasper l’avevano seguita…  
Quattro tute rosse e quattro azzurre…

Clarke, Lexa ed Anya erano entrate nella cabina di pilotaggio…

La brunetta aveva guardato intensamente la biondina prima d‘indossare il suo casco…  
poi la voce di Raven era risuonata nei loro auricolari   
“ qui e’ tutto ok ..”  
Lexa aveva schiacciato il bottone rosso che avrebbe acceso i due nuovi propulsori …  
poi Anya aveva detto  
“ 5 secondi al distacco..”

La brunetta aveva fatto un cenno d’intesa a Clarke ,   
che aveva la mano pronta sulla leva

5-4-3-2-1

E la biondina l’aveva spostata sull’ ON

Raven aveva azionato i pulsanti  
che avrebbero permesso allo shuttle di sganciarsi dalla rampa  
dicendo nel microfono  
“ buona fortuna a tutti …  
ci setiamo tra 13 min ”

 

E poi lo shuttle era partito ….

Dopo tre minuti era uscito dall'atmosfera terrestre…  
E Lexa aveva impostato l’assetto e la direzione giusta …  
...per raggiungere la Luna

dopo altri dieci minuti finalmente era finito il silenzio radio

“ vi vediamo bene e chiaro sullo schermo  
la struttura ha retto bene all’impatto “  
Aveva detto Raven ai suoi amici …

dopo di che Clarke aveva controllato la pressione della cabina di pilotaggio e delle due destinate all'alloggio dell’equipaggio  
“ ..potete levare i caschi..”

Poi si era alzata ed aveva guardato insieme alla sua Lexa   
l’incredibile immagine della Terra vista dallo spazio ..

dopo alcune ore di tranquilla navigazione  
Anya e Jasper erano entrati nella cabina di pilotaggio   
“ andate a riposare ..”

Lexa si era alzata e la biondina , osservandola,  
non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare   
che quella sua tuta rossa non faceva altro che esaltare il corpo delizioso del suo amore…  
“ sei così bella ..”  
Aveva mormorato …

E la brunetta   
“ uhm..  
vieni con me..”

E dopo aver chiuso la porta della cabina   
che condividevano con Lincoln ed Octavia  
incurante della loro presenza  
l’aveva baciata con passione  
mormorandole nell'orecchio  
“ ti amo Clar k e ..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie a chi mi legge


	28. Moonplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa entrano in contatto con i ribelli

dopo quasi 2 giorni di navigazione erano arrivati in vista della Luna..  
Lexa aveva diminuito la velocita’ dello shuttle,   
proseguendo poi,nelle manovre di avvicinamento..

e, dopo altre due ore ,  
aveva iniziato a correggere la traiettoria del veicolo per predisporlo all’atterraggio…

“ Raven tra poco perderemo il contatto radio…"  
aveva detto Anya

“si..lo so  
a presto…  
aveva risposto la brunetta

poi Lexa aveva detto  
“ Clarke ..  
tra cinque minuti  
accendi i retrorazzi … “

E cosi alle 12 del 10 settembre lo shuttle si era delicatamente posato sulla superficie lunare…  
" Ricordatevi che non c’e’ atmosfera….  
mettetevi tuta e casco..  
La voce di Raven aveva detto negli auricolari

“ e buona fortuna ..”

Jasper e Bellamy sarebbero rimasti a guardia del veicolo,  
mentre il resto del gruppetto si sarebbe diretto a Moonplane …  
Il luogo dell’incontro…  
Camminare sulla superficie lunare non era semplice …   
così appesantiti dalle tute e dagli stivali antigravitazionali che indossavano …  
per fortuna erano atterrati molto vicino …

Ma , quand’erano arrivati …  
nel luogo suggerito dalle coordinate ricevute...  
... purtroppo non avevano visto niente di nuovo …  
al di la’ delle solite dune di sabbia e dei crateri 

Lexa aveva rivolto alla biondina uno sguardo sconsolato…

Clarke si era guardata attorno per qualche minuto ..  
Poi il suo sguardo era cambiato   
perche’ aveva intravvisto una sottile vibrazione azzurra che usciva da un piccolo cratere …  
Ed aveva fatto un cenno  
A dire  
“ guarda..  
…la’…”

La brunetta aveva annuito  
Facendo un segno di ok

Cosi’ si erano avvicinati ….  
E un minuto dopo erano stati circondati da strani esseri ,   
armati e senza caschi ..  
"Venite  
vi stavamo aspettando...  
abbiamo visto l’atterraggio della vostra strana navicella.. "  
Aveva detto uno di loro …

E poi erano entrati dentro una specie di grande cupola   
ed accompagnati in una stanza grande, dalle pareti metalliche…

Aspettate qui..  
Potete levare i caschi…

E respirare normalmente era stato molto apprezzato..  
“ Finalmente..”  
Aveva detto Anya

Dopo un po’ erano arrivate due donne dai capelli verdi ed occhi a mandorla…  
Benvenute …  
Noi siamo Lara e Monia…  
Veniamo da D453

Io sono Lexa…   
E vengo da un posto che non c’e piu’…  
Proxima Centauri

 

Io Clarke e vengo da Haumea

Poi Monia si era avvicinata alla brunetta  
“ ..mi dispiace ..  
..purtroppo non sei la sola …  
a non avere piu’ una casa..”

" Voi due…seguiteci   
Gli altri aspetteranno qui …"  
aveva poi aggiunto continuando a guardare gli occhi verdi di Lexa ..

Lincoln si era subito mosso …  
ma Lexa aveva mormorato  
“ va bene così  
stai tranquillo...

Poi Monia si era avvicinata alla brunetta   
“ sei molto bella ..”

Clarke si era dovuta trattenere ..  
cercando di concentrarsi sulle ragioni del loro essere lì  
Ma cominciava gia’ a sentire una fitta di dolore alla bocca dello stomaco ..

Lexa aveva detto solo  
“ grazie..”  
poi erano entrate in una sala piena di genti dall’aspetto diverso e strano …   
che stavano discutendo animatamente tra loro …  
Ma quando erano arrivate loro..  
tutti si erano azzittiti …” 

E poi una coppia di donne era arrivata, e tutti si erano inchinati …   
compreso Lexa e Clarke …

" Voi due  
avvicinatevi per favore.."  
Aveva detto una delle due indicandole

“ Io sono Demetra e lei e’ Nila  
Siamo venusiane .. “  
“ Noi siamo Lexa e Clarke …  
e... non importa da dove veniamo …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ Importa solo perche’ siamo qui.. “  
Aveva aggiunto la biondina

Bene , raccontateci tutto di voi  
Aveva detto Nila

e finalmente , dopo una mezz’oretta di conversazione  
Clarke aveva detto  
“ abbiamo perso tutto..  
Non abbiamo mezzi per combattere la Corporazione ..”

Nila e Demetra si erano scambiate un breve sguardo ..  
“ Verrete con noi  
e vedremo di provvedere ..  
avvisate i vostri amici sulla Terra …  
avete un’ora.. poi partiamo .."  
Aveva detto Demetra

Monia si era subito voltata subito verso Lexa  
Esclamando tutta eccitata…  
“ che bello ..  
Potremo conoscerci meglio..”

La brunetta l’aveva guardata   
E poi con aria seria  
“ si ..potremo parlare ancora ..  
ma niente ....di piu’  
il mio cuore appartiene solo a Clarke ..”

Monia era arrossita ..  
“ ah  
...si .. certo....”  
E poi era andata via …

Clarke si era avvicinata  
“ grazie…  
....ti amo Lexa ..”  
Lei le aveva sorriso 

E poi mordendosi un labbro  
“ amore .. andiamo  
Abbiamo solo un’ora ..”

***************************  
Così dopo due ore il gruppetto era atterrato su Venere …

 

Intanto sulla Terra, Raven … si stava domandando quando avrebbe rivisto Anya…  
La brunetta cominciava a sentire molto la mancanza della proximaniana …

 

Il gruppetto era rimasto su Venere per tre giorni…  
Lexa ed Anya si erano aggiornate sulle strumentazioni di bordo delle nuove astronavi  
Mentre Clarke ed il resto del gruppo sull’uso delle nuove armi … e sulle tattiche di guerra  
Clarke e Lexa non si erano potute vedere durante le lunghe ed intense giornate   
ed alla sera , riuscivano solo a farsi due coccole   
prima di addormentarsi abbracciate…

Demetra e Nila le avevano convocate prima della loro partenza  
“ Questo e’ il codice e la frequenza per contattarci …  
avrete presto nuove indicazioni …”

Poi Demetra aveva aggiunto a nome delle due  
“ possiamo sentire il vostro amore ..  
E’ speciale ed unico ..  
....come il nostro…”

Lexa e Clarke si erano guardate   
Poi la brunetta aveva mormorato  
“ Grazie di tutto …  
Spero di rincontrarvi presto…”

Dopo poco Lexa   
prima di partire con le due nuove astronavi,   
aveva diviso in due il piccolo gruppo  
Clarke, Lincoln ed Octavia con me su …Gea 5 ,  
gli altri con Anya… su Sky 5

" Meglio partire separati..."  
aveva suggerito Clarke…

“ Ok   
Anya vai tu...per prima..  
ti ..seguiremo... in tre minuti..”  
Aveva detto la brunetta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata !
> 
> grazie ancora a chi mi legge...


	29. surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primo scontro tra le astronavi ribelli e quelle della Corporazione

Sky 5 era partita da due minuti ..  
Quando Lexa aveva visto comparire appena sopra la piattaforma di lancio  
le sei astronavi recanti le insegne 666…  
dell'odiata Jason Corporation

Poi si era scatenato l’inferno..

La piattaforma su cui era pronta a decollare Gea 5 era sotto il tiro delle sei astronavi   
e le violenti esplosioni la stavano per demolire …  
Lexa aveva innalzato la barriera protettiva e poi aveva urlato  
“ presto Clarke  
avvia i propulsori ..”

intanto Lincoln ed Octavia stavano facendo del loro meglio per contrastare l’assalto …

Poi Gea 5 era stata pronta per il decollo …

Ed in tre secondi era sparita all’interno di un portale galattico …

ma quando erano riemersi nello spazio   
cio’ che avevano visto li aveva atterriti …  
perche' era in corso un aspra battaglia tra 6 astronavi dei ribelli ed otto della corporazione ..  
in mezzo c'era anche Sky 5  
e purtroppo Anya ne' aveva in coda due ..

Lexa si era subito avvicinata ..

“ Anya sali in fretta..”  
Aveva urlato Clarke nel suo microfono 

e poi la brunetta a  
Lincoln ed Octavia  
" Datevi da fare…"

Un’astronave era esplosa all'istante ..  
Ma la seconda si era spostata velocemente verso l’alto ed aveva fatto fuoco su Sky 5  
ma Bellamy aveva intercettato il razzo   
...distruggendolo …

e Lincoln ne’ aveva approfittato   
e l’aveva abbattuta all'istante…

E stavano ancora esultando quand’era apparsa   
un astronave nera e gigantesca  
“ mio Dio ..  
dobbiamo andar via subito .."  
Aveva mormorato Lexa

" Clar k e quanto al salto ?

30 secondi

Troppi aveva pensato la brunetta .

Poi aveva fatto la stessa domanda ad Anya  
“ 10 secondi …”

Andate….

" ma Heda.."  
aveva cercato di controbattere la proximaniana

" E’ un ordine… "

Poi si era girata verso Clarke …  
" amore  
vai ad aiutare Lincoln ed Octavia  
e...  
fammi vedere i fuochi d’artificio … "

La biondina l’aveva guardata prima di andare  
“ conto su di te .. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

Poi Lexa veva visto con orrore partire un razzo dalla grande astronave …  
che era andato diretto su Sky 5   
nel momento preciso che iniziava a scomparire per il salto interstellare ..

Clarke intanto aveva abbattuto un'altra astronave nemica …

Lexa non aveva potuto preoccuparsi delle sorti dei loro amici   
perche’ era impegnata a rendere incostante la traiettoria di Gea 5…

Aveva velocemente dato un’occhiata al timer  
Mancavano 18 secondi perche’ fossero pronti per il salto..

Ed allora aveva fatto una manovra folle …  
dirigendo Gea 5 verso un grande asteroide vagante…  
-15

La grande astronave della corporazione aveva fatto fuoco ..  
Ma Lexa all’ultimo aveva spinto in alto la sua astronave..  
Ed il razzo aveva distrutto l’asteroide ..

-10

Poi Lincoln ed Octavia avevano fatto fuoco   
ed alcune esplosioni avevano illuminato la superficie della grande astronave …  
ma Lexa aveva visto il razzo che si stava dirigendo verso Gea 5  
“ dannazione “  
-5

Clarke aveva osservato bene il monitor prima di premere il bottone …   
per lanciare l’ultima contromisura attuabile

 

E Lexa aveva seguito trattenendo il fiato la sua traiettoria …  
e poi l'agognata esplosione

Neanche il tempo di tirare un sospiro di sollievo

Perche’ il timer aveva detto  
0

E lo schermo della cabina si era riempito di miglia di puntini luminosi….

ma dopo il grande salto   
Lexa aveva visto Sky 5

La sua traiettoria sembrava quella di un uccello ferito …  
E Piu’ che volare sembrava stesse solo aspettando di schiantarsi sul primo ostacolo che avesse incontrato..

“ Anya  
ti prego..  
rispondi ..”

Ma non aveva sentito alcuna voce nel suo auricolare….   
aveva solo visto una lunga scia di vapore scuro uscire da uno dei propulsori di Sky 5

“ Clar k e  
per favore   
raggiungimii ..”  
Aveva detto Lexa nelle cuffie della biondina  
cercando di mascherare la propria apprensione

Poi aveva impostato la rotta di Gea 5 ..  
destinazione Cape Canaveral , Florida….   
pianeta Terra

e quando la biondina era arrivata l’aveva guardata   
per un secondo  
...poi le aveva fatto vedere cosa stava succedendo a Sky 5

“ Clarke..  
devo andare …  
devo tentare ..  
...Sono la nostra gente ..”

"No …Lexa ..  
no …  
e' troppo pericoloso.."  
Era stata la sua prima reazione

Lexa l’aveva abbracciata e baciata

Oh Amore  
mi dispiace..  
non c’e’ tempo..  
ma te la caverai..  
ho gia ’ impostato la rotta…  
e resteremo in contatto... "

Poi aveva chiuso gli occhi ….  
Per cercare di fare quel che non le era mai riuscito prima …

La biondina aveva continuato a guardarla…  
fino a quando   
...con sguardo terrorizzato …   
l’aveva vista scomparire....

 

dopo un attimo Lexa era ricomparsa  
in un turbinio di vento  
sulla plancia di commando di Sky 5

Anya giaceva a terra  
... immobile..  
ed il suo corpo era in una pozza di sangue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un anno fa ...  
> ero così eccitata di vedere cosa sarebbe successo a Clarke e Lexa  
> :(((


	30. oh Comandante Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa risolve alcuni inconvenienti

Lexa aveva dovuto valutare con estrema velocita’   
Cosa fare…

Poi si era infilata la cuffia e gli auricolari  
e dopo aveva raffreddato il propulsore incandescente,  
con estrema maestria   
usando solo quello ancora funzionante  
aveva stabilizzato l’astronave …  
e re-impostato la rotta

“ Clar k e…”

“ Si..amore  
stai bene ? “  
Aveva prontamente risposto la biondina

“ Io si  
ma Anya   
no …”

poi la brunetta era andata dalla sua amica

Anya respirava a malapena, perdeva sangue dalla testa   
ed aveva evidenti ferite su tutta la parte destra del corpo …  
Probabilmente era stata violentemente sbalzata dalla sua postazione ,  
andando a sbattere contro chissa’ cosa ..  
...quando il razzo aveva colpito Sky 5

Lexa l’aveva delicatamente sdraiata ,   
ed era andata a prendere la valigetta medica…

...poi aveva spiegato la situazione a Clarke  
“ Cosa .. devo fare ?”

La biondina si era presa un minuto prima di rispondere  
“ iniettale una fiala di Ay 453  
ed una di Bx 222..  
poi ..  
possiamo solo sperare.. “

dopo che l’aveva fatto ,   
la brunetta era andata a vedere cos’era successo al resto dell’equipaggio

la porta che conduceva alla sezione armamenti era bloccata  
“ maledizione ..”  
Aveva pensato la brunetta

Poi aveva cercato il pannello di commando della porta…  
E,dopo averlo aperto, aveva visto un circuito bruciato..

Allora lo aveva bypassato unendo due cavi…e  
la porta si era aperta…

Roan, Bellamy e Jasper erano ancora saldamente seduti ai loro posti…  
Ma ...privi di coscienza …

Clarke ?  
Aveva chiesto 

“ Iniettali una dose di Zv 490   
Penso sia l’effetto del contraccolpo...“

Infatti, dopo alcuni secondi   
avevano iniziato a riprendersi…

“ dove sono..  
cos’e’ ..successo..”  
Aveva chiesto un confuso e disorientato Bellamy…

Lexa aveva spiegato la situazione …  
“ oh…  
cosa posso fare ..?”  
Aveva chiesto alla fine Jasper

Bellamy… tu resta qui ..   
voi seguitemi…

e quand’erano rientrati in plancia di commando,   
Anya era ancora incosciente..

"Jaser bada all’astronave…"

Poi, con l’aiuto di Roan, l’aveva portata in una cabina   
E dopo averla sdraiata in un letto  
Aveva detto a Roan  
“ se le succede qualcosa ..  
..sei un uomo morto ..”

Una volta rientrata in plancia aveva chiesto a Clarke  
Quanto manca all’ultimo salto interstellare  
“ 8 secondi   
Ma..io..  
Lexa…   
non so... se ..”

" Ascoltami amore  
andra’ tutto bene…  
Io devo aspettare   
18 secondi…  
ricordati che  
ti amo  
ci vediamo..  
presto… "

Clarke aveva fatto appena in tempo a dire  
“ Ti amo anch’io..”

Che nello schermo di Gea 5 erano apparsa una cascata di scintille luminose  
E poco dopo quando tutto si era schiarito   
aveva visto apparire la sfera del pianeta Terra…

Quando sul timer di Sky 5 era apparso  
-2

Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi ,   
e sperato che l’astronave reggesse al salto  
poi , prima di scomparire nel buio..  
aveva pensato solo agli occhi azzurri di lei…

quando Sky 5 era riemersa   
la brunetta aveva visto la Terra   
ma nel suo schermo non c’era traccia di Gea 5…  
“ dannazione  
Clarke ..  
dove sei..?

Ma non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta..  
ed era stata presa da un ansia incontenibile

“ Abbiamo radar e sistema di telecomunicazioni..  
Fuori uso…”  
Aveva mormorato Jasper

La brunetta aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo…  
In un silenzioso ringraziamento…

Poi aveva ripreso il controllo..  
E, dopo aver controllato cio’ che le diceva il monitor  
Aveva corretto l’angolo di discesa…

Clarke intanto non capiva come mai ,   
pur vedendolasul radar  
Sky 5   
Lexa non le rispondeva… 

“ oh Lexa ..  
amore  
dove sei..”  
Stava pensando,   
mentre accendeva i retro propulsori di Gea 5 …

 

Lexa intanto si era accorta che Sky 5 sarebbe atterrata   
potendo usare solo un retro propulsore..  
“Jasper, spegni il propulsore …  
Ed accendi il retro…  
Ci metteremo un po’ di piu’…

E poi aveva detto nell'interfono  
“ Allacciate le cinture..  
Roan …  
Non si deve muovere  
... neanche un capello di Anya ..”

poi aveva afferrato la timoniera..

Gea 5 si era appena posata sulla pista di Cape Canaveral…  
che un veicolo stava gia’ arrivando…  
Clarke aveva aperto il portellone   
ed era scesa..

e dopo pochi minuti aveva potuto abbracciare Raven…

“ e’ così bello rivederti…  
..e l’astronave e’...incredibile !

Poi aveva visto scendere anche Lincoln ed Octavia….  
Ed aveva atteso ancora un po’  
prima di chiedere con apprensione  
“ dove sono gli altri ? “

Clarke aveva deglutito   
Prima di rispondere…

“ Sono con Lexa  
arriveranno tra poco…  
almeno spero  
Perche’… ho perso il contatto radio… "

Poi aveva guardato gli occhi scuri di Raven   
“ Ma la loro astronave  
E’ stata colpita  
E Anya…”

“ Nooo..”  
Aveva urlato la brunetta

Allora la biondina l’aveva abbracciata  
“ Raven….   
aspetta…  
..so solo che e’ ferita..”

Poi un forte rumore … le aveva interrotte…  
E quando avevano guardato in cielo   
avevano visto Sky 5

< e’ troppo veloce ..>  
Aveva pensato Clarke coprendosi gli occhi …

Così ...  
... non aveva visto aprirsi i tre parafreni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata Clexakru


	31. Salvate Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven e' a pezzi...

Dopo un po’ il portellone di Sky 5 si era aperto …  
…Clarke e Raven si erano affrettate a salire ….

“ amore …"  
Aveva mormorato commossa la biondina   
quando aveva potuto riabbracciare la sua Lexa…  
poi

“ lei .. dov’e’ .. “  
aveva domandato Raven in tono agitato  
così si erano separate ed erano andate da lei ..  
e tutto cio’ che avevano potuto constatare   
era che la giovane giaceva ancora priva di coscienza…. 

“ Bisogna …  
portarla subito …da Abby..”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke…

Così, Lexa aveva prontamente organizzato il trasferimento dell’amica ..

 

E poco dopo l’aereo pilotato da lei e Clarke era decollato ….  
Raven si era seduta accanto al letto d’emergenza, approntato per il trasporto   
e tutto cio’ che riusciva a fare   
era di continuare a guardare con aria sgomenta il corpo esanime della sua amica

Lincoln ed Octavia e tutti gli altri erano rimasti a Cape Canaveral….   
..dovevano occuparsi di nascondere le due astronavi e tentare di riparare il propulsore di Sky 5..

Dopo tre ore l’aereo era atterrato nei pressi del villaggio…  
Abby era gia’ sulla pista ad attendere l’arrivo della ferita…

La donna aveva avuto solo due secondi   
da spendere con la figlia  
“ sono felice di rivederti ..”  
Perche’ subito la voce di Raven l’aveva supplicata  
“ Ti prego …  
fai qualcosa..”

 

Una volta giunti in infermeria ..  
Abby aveva esaminato le ferite della giovane  
“ ha un grosso ematoma nella testa..  
devo operarla subito…  
mi dovrai aiutare... Clarke…”

Raven aveva silenziosamente …annuito …

Lexa, aveva guardato per un attimo gli occhi azzurri del suo amore  
e poi si era seduta accanto a Raven  
Preparandosi a condividere con lei la lunga attesa

 

tre ore dopo, finalmente,   
Abby era uscita dall'infermeria  
“ potete vederla..”  
Aveva mormorato ..  
“ ma e’ ancora sedata ..  
abbiamo rimosso l’ematoma …  
Ora possiamo solamente aspettare  
che si svegli …”

Così erano andate tutte a vedere Anya

Lexa aveva guardato il volto pallido della sua miglior amica   
e poi quello di Raven  
dicendole  
“ lei e’ una donna forte..  
e’ speciale…  
vedrai..andra’ tutto bene …”  
Poi l’aveva abbracciata …

Mezz’ora dopo Raven   
Guardando le mani intrecciate di Clarke e Lexa  
aveva realizzato che le due giovani stavano ancora indossando le loro tute spaziali …  
e che i loro volti mostravano chiaramente i segni di quanto fossero esauste..

“ andate..  
resto... io  
..con lei…”

" Va bene, ma mandaci a chiamare…  
...appena si sveglia… "  
aveva mormorato Lexa

E così poco dopo , finalmente,   
erano entrate nella loro casetta in mezzo agli alberi..

Lexa si era levata subito la sua tuta rossa   
E poi si era girata verso Clarke  
che continuava a guardarla con gli occhi lucidi  
“ vieni qui  
amore…”

E la biondina era corsa ad abbracciarla…  
“ Ho avuto così paura…”

La brunetta le aveva accarezzato i suoi capelli biondi  
mormorandole  
Si..lo so…  
..mi dispiace..  
ma e’ finita..  
Ora siamo qui…  
insieme .."

Poi la brunetta non aveva avuto voglia di parlare..  
Perche’ desiderava solo sentire il calore della pelle di Clarke..  
Così aveva tirato giu’ la zip della sua tuta azzurra …   
e l’aveva spogliata…  
E poi l’aveva stretta tra le sue braccia …  
mormorando  
“ baciami..  
amore ..”

La biondina aveva subito sfiorato con le sue labbra morbide ..  
quelle carnose della brunetta  
E subito  
assaporandone il sapore   
si era tranquillizzata…

*************

in infermeria  
Raven aveva preso le mani di Anya

“ svegliati …  
ti prego …  
fammi vedere i tuoi occhi belli  
vederti.... così  
mi sta’ uccidendo ..  
Ora che   
avrei tanto da dirti  
…tu non mi senti..  
Anya io…”

“Rav en … “  
Il sussurro di Anya

“Oh …”  
Poi incredula  
le aveva delicatamente accarezzato il volto  
per guardarla meglio

Ed Anya aveva visto quegli occhi pieni di lacrime  
“ sto’ bene  
non piangere … “  
Le aveva sussurrato …

E poi Raven  
“ credevo   
di averti perso..  
e di essere stata   
così stupida  
Da non … averti mai detto   
di quanto …  
tu sia importante per me ..”

Anya aveva cercato di sorridere, nonostante le fitte dolorose,  
poi guardandola con dolcezza  
“ l’importante e'..  
che tu   
l'abbia detto   
ora.. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un'altra giornata triste...   
> senza Lexa  
> Clarke che dice ad Abby " l'amavo "
> 
> mi veniva da dire anch'io .. l'ho amata e l'amo ancora così tanto


	32. in attesa..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa porta Clarke nel posto giusto..

Una settimana dopo

Le due astronavi erano state nascoste negli hangar sotterranei di Cape Canaveral ,  
Raven stava cercando ancora il modo di riparare il propulsore di Sky 5 …  
... ma per ottenere migliori risultati  
aspettava l’aiuto di Anya che pero’ era ancora convalescente

Lexa , nell’attesa,   
aveva comunque deciso di far rientrare al villaggio il gruppetto lasciato a Cape Canaveral …

 

“ cerca di contattare i ribelli  
non sappiamo cosa sia successo  
.. quando la corporazione ha attaccato Venere..”  
Aveva chiesto la brunetta a Raven…

Poi si era rivolta a Clarke  
" andiamo…amore  
voglio vedere se esiste un posto  
piu’ vicino dove tenere una delle due astronavi.. "

Cosi’ erano salite su un veicolo di terra …   
portandosi la mappa dell’area che circondava il villaggio…  
E dopo un’oretta di viaggio erano arrivate all'aeroporto di Campeche …   
non era grande..  
... ma possedeva una pista sufficiente al decollo di un astronave   
ed in piu’ aveva un hangar abbastanza grande dove nasconderla. ..

Poi Lexa aveva guardato la biondina  
E le aveva mormorato..

“ dai ..sali  
ti voglio portare  
In un posto   
che   
....se non ricordo male  
dovrebbe piacerti …! “

e Clarke le aveva annuito sorridendo …

**************

Raven aveva inviato ai ribelli il messaggio in codice …  
ed in attesa della risposta era andata da Anya…

La giovane proximaniana l’aveva accolta con un sorriso …  
poi  
“ Sono contenta di vederti..  
aiutami voglio provare ad alzarmi ..”

Così Raven l’aveva aiutata ad alzarsi dal letto …  
ma quand'era stata in piedi aveva traballato per la debolezza   
ed era stata sul punto di cadere..  
“Ti ho preso..”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta afferrandola al volo..

Poi le due si erano guardate ..  
ed Anya l’aveva attirata verso di se ..  
e le aveva sfiorato timidamente le labbra con le sue …  
Raven aveva sentito un brivido di piacere attraversarle la base della spina dorsale  
“ oh ..”   
aveva mormorato

poi aveva afferrato il volto di Anya  
ed aveva preso a baciarle le labbra morbide

“ Rave n ..  
sei... sicura…”  
Aveva mormorato la convalescente

E la brunetta non aveva risposto  
ma aveva invece sfiorato con la sua lingua le labbra di lei…   
desiderosa solo ..  
di sentirne il sapore   
Al contatto Anya era trasalita   
poi aveva dischiuso le sue labbra  
... invitandola ad entrare con un cenno degli occhi …  
Quando le lingue si erano accarezzate …  
alla giovane avevano ceduto le ginocchia..  
e Raven aveva mormorato di piacere…

cosi’ il bacio era diventato sempre piu’ appassionato …  
" ahi .."  
era sfuggito ad Anya

Raven si era subito fermata ..  
ricordandosi improvvisamente  
dello stato fisico di Anya..  
“ oh mio Dio  
scusa  
tu ... non stai bene...”  
aveva sussurrato nel respiro affannoso

la proximaniana l’aveva guardata   
con i suoi occhi a mandorla  
dispiaciuta di doverle dare ragione  
“ va bene  
ma almeno resta vicino a me ..”

E così si erano sdraiate nel letto  
e Raven le stava accarezzando i capelli bruni..  
quando Anya si era assopita…

E dopo un po'...anche lei si era addormentata..  
.. appoggiando il suo capo sulla spalla di lei…

***********************

“ Ecco siamo arrivate ..”  
aveva detto Lexa indicando un cartello stradale dove si poteva leggere a malapena   
< bienvenidos a  
Uxamal >

Clarke aveva cercato con i suoi occhi azzurri quelli verdi di lei …  
“ cosa..  
c’e’ qui…”

 

“ Ancora poco e vedrai ..” 

Ed infatti dopo qualche minuto erano davanti alle rovine di un’enorme sito Maya..

"In questa vita…   
mi sono documentata …  
Quella e’ la Piramide del Adivino ( Piramide dell’Indovino ) …  
poi ti faro’ vedere il Cuadràngulo de las Monjas ( Quadrilatero delle Monache )  
Ed il Palacio del Gobernador ( Palazzo del Governatore ).."

e quando aveva finito di parlare si era voltata …  
per guardarla..  
ed aveva visto dallo sguardo rapito di Clarke ..  
di averla portata nel posto giusto …

“ oh Lexa ..  
e’ incredibile …”  
Aveva sussurrato la biondina …

Poi avevano cominciato a risalire le tre ripide rampe di scale della piramide ovale   
che portavano all'ingresso del tempio…  
e lì avevano potuto vedere il rilievo rovinato della maschera di un Dio sconosciuto …

Una volta entrate Clarke aveva sfiorato con le dita le varie decorazioni ed osservato i disegni dei bassorilievi..  
“ credo che adorassero il Dio della Pioggia ..”

poi la biondina aveva chiuso gli occhi  
“ mi ricordo..  
anch'io...  
di averti gia’ annoiato a morte  
con la mia pedanteria  
…vedro’ di stare piu’ attenta questa volta..”

Poi le aveva sorriso   
e l’aveva delicatamente baciata  
“ ..grazie di avermi portato qui “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buonaserata a tutte


	33. Le paure di Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya cerca di tranquillizzare Raven

Quando Anya si era svegliata , ed aveva sentito il contatto della testa di Raven  
appoggiata sulla sua spalla   
aveva accarezzato la mano che la brunetta aveva messo sul suo petto

Vederla dormire così beatamente dava anche a lei un senso di pace

Poi però il volto sereno di Raven aveva iniziato a sudare  
ed il suo corpo aveva cominciato ad agitarsi ...

Anya aveva tentato di tranquillizzarla   
accarezzandola

ma la brunetta aveva improvvisamente spalancato gli occhi  
urlando  
" noo.."

 

e quando Anya l'aveva guardata aveva visto solo ansia e dolore..

" sono qui  
stai tranquilla.."  
aveva mormorato la proximaniana 

 

Raven le aveva afferrato il volto  
Dicendo

" giurami  
che te  
non mi lascerai mai ...  
promettimi che resterai   
sempre vicino a me ..."

 

" Oh Raven,  
di questi tempi...

Ti posso solo dire  
Che farò di tutto ..."

Poi Anya l'aveva attirata verso di se..  
e le aveva sfiorato delicatamente le labbra con le sue ...

Raven sentendo quel sapore di latte e miele  
Aveva immediatamente chiesto di più..  
e per Anya dischiudere le labbra per lasciarla entrare  
Era stato il compito più facile di questo mondo....

Quando le lingue si erano incontrate  
La brunetta si era dovuta fare molta forza  
Per non cedere al desiderio di andare sopra al corpo ferito della sua cara amica..  
Ma non aveva resistito a quello di marcare con dei succhiotti il suo invitante lungo collo ..  
Anya aveva iniziato a fremere 

" Anya  
Io ...non .."

 

" shh  
va bene così..."  
Aveva mormorato la convalescente 

Allora la brunetta aveva aperto la sua tunica   
E poi con la sua mano aveva iniziato a toccare quel corpo   
incredibilmente armonico  
che i suoi occhi stavano vedendo   
per la prima volta

" come sei bella .."  
Aveva sussurrato... accarezzandole un seno sodo

Ed Anya aveva quasi urlato  
" oh Raven.."

 

Poi la brunetta aveva appoggiato il capo sul suo ventre   
E si era lasciata cullare dal movimento del respiro che lo stava attraversando 

Poi le mani di Anya avevano accarezzato i suoi scuri capelli 

E Raven aveva pensato che sarebbe voluta rimanere   
così   
con lei  
...per sempre....

 

ma un  
bip..bip...

Aveva interrotto quel momento di incredibile pace...

 

Raven si era lentamente riappropriata della realtà..  
" scusami..  
devo andare..  
Mi chiamano...alla radio..."

Anya aveva silenziosamente annuito  
" torna ..  
Appena puoi  
ti aspetto.."

La brunetta l'aveva baciata delicatamente   
" a presto..."

 

Dopo poco era entrata nella stanza comunicazioni   
Ed aveva visto che era arrivata un messaggio   
da parte dei ribelli ..

Poi si era infilata le cuffie  
E stava per cominciare a decifrarlo  
quando aveva ricevuto la chiamata di Lexa 

" ciao Raven  
Tutto bene   
abbiamo trovato il posto giusto   
Per nascondere l'astronave ....

E...  
Inoltre volevo avvisarti  
che ...  
io e Clarke..  
torneremo domani...  
abbiamo trovato qualcosa  
veramente interessante..  
Ma che ci costringerà a passare la notte  
fuori ..."

Raven aveva sospirato  
prima di rispondere ...

" ...ho capito  
il messaggio..  
Vuoi stare da sola con la Clark..."

" si ...  
falla finita.."  
Aveva risposto la biondina

Poi Raven aveva aggiunto  
Ah..  
di a Lexa   
Che sto decodificando  
Un messaggio dei ribelli  
appena ricevuto.."

 

"Ok..  
fammi sapere..."  
Aveva salutato Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura..
> 
> ;))


	34. Chiaroveggenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una notte solo per loro

La stanza , in cui erano da poco entrate, era una specie di antro di forma sferica, interamente ricavata dallo scavo della nuda roccia..  
Col tempo e la pazienza l’antico popolo Maya aveva decorato le sue pareti con immagini raffiguranti la volta stellare, e nel soffitto avevano ricavato un ampio foro rotondo da cui filtrava la luce ..

“Questo posto è incredibile ...   
E stare qui con te..  
Quando calerà la notte....sarebbe magico “  
Aveva esclamato Clarke ...

“Tu sei incredibile.. “  
Le aveva mormorato Lexa guardandola con i suoi occhi belli ..

Poi aveva preso la ricetrasmittente ed aveva comunicato a Raven che , quella notte, non sarebbero rientrate...

Clarke l’aveva baciata delicatamente...  
Sussurrandole nell’orecchio  
“ ..una notte solo per noi..  
Farò in modo che tu ..  
la ricorderai ..”

Un “ oh ..”  
Era uscito dalla bocca della brunetta  
poi già eccitata al pensiero di cosa l’aspettava...   
L’ aveva guardata con occhi pieni di desiderio ...

"Clarke..."

la biondina ,in risposta, si era infilata un dito in bocca e quand’era stato ben bagnato l’aveva usato per disegnare il contorno delle morbide labbra di Lexa ...  
Poi l’aveva usato per farle dischiudere e subito la brunetta lo aveva preso in bocca per succhiarselo....  
Clarke l’aveva guardata con occhi azzurri scuri...  
mentre lo levava   
prima di sostituirlo con la sua lingua...  
Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere ...   
Ed aveva afferrato i fianchi della biondina tentando di aumentare il contatto...

Poi si erano dovute fermare...perché erano rimaste senza fiato...

Clarke aveva fatto un passo indietro   
e la brunetta era trasalita alla perdita di contatto 

“Non essere   
cosi impaziente   
Amore...  
..la notte sarà lunga...”

“Ora...  
vieni con me ..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina prendendole una mano..  
“ e..chiudi gli occhi ...”

Lexa aveva sospirato..e   
poi si era lasciata guidare...

Clarke sapeva bene dove la voleva portare....   
Al < il percorso della chiaroveggenza >   
Nel pomeriggio, quando lo aveva visto raffigurato in uno dei tanti graffiti..   
Aveva subito saputo che dovevano farlo insieme 

Il primo passo erano “le pozze della purificazione “  
Ed in effetti l’aspetto di quel luogo ne’rispecchiava perfettamente il nome ...  
C’era infatti, una cascata di acqua termale che scendendo riempiva una serie di pozze scavate nella roccia ...

La biondina si era fatta più attenta nel guidare Lexa ....  
Che ad un certo punto aveva chiesto  
“ sento rumor d’acqua ..  
Dove siamo..? “

“ si...senti bene..  
amore...  
Fidati di me ..”  
Poi quando era arrivata vicino alla cascata aveva mormorato   
“ sto’ per bendarti..  
Ok ? “  
La brunetta aveva annuito...

Poi Clarke le aveva tolto la maglietta e sfilato scarpe e pantaloni...  
E si era fermata a guardarla ...  
Perché Lexa era così bella e perfetta   
E terribilmente sensuale   
anche nel sembrare un po' indifesa..  
“Clar k e ...”

“ si ..un attimo ..amore ...”

La biondina stava cercando disperatamente di tenere a bada il proprio desiderio...

Poi si era spogliata e l’aveva abbracciata da dietro..  
appoggiandosi alla sua schiena forte...

Lexa al contatto dei suoi seni morbidi era rabbrividita  
“ hai deciso di farmi morire..”

Poi erano andate sotto quella pioggia di acqua calda ....  
E Lexa , circondata dalle braccia del suo amore....   
Si era sentita finalmente al sicuro   
Ed aveva capito ..  
che non importava dove era   
o dove sarebbe andata..  
Bastava che ci fosse Clarke   
Perché lei era  
.... la sua vera casa ..  
L’unico posto dove sarebbe sempre ritornata ...

Clarke , dal canto suo..  
l’aveva capito già da molto tempo...

 

L’acqua calda stava liberando Lexa dal suo bisogno di controllo  
e stava riempendo di calore le mani della biondina ...

Così quando Clarke le aveva accarezzato il ventre la brunetta si era sciolta ...  
Ed era scomparsa nell’abbraccio ...

E non aveva capito come era successo   
che si era ritrovata immersa in una pozza d'acqua calda ...  
Ma aveva sentito bene quando le mani di Clarke le avevano tolto la benda ed aveva potuto guardarla....

La biondina .... era circondata da un alone di luce giallo/arancione che diventava più pulsante intorno alle sue mani e gli occhi sembravano solo un mare tranquillo dove nuotare ...

Lexa aveva mosso le sue mani per andare a toccare quelle di lei ...  
ed in quel momento si era accorta dell’alone verde che emanava dalle sue ...

Clarke le aveva appoggiato una mano sopra il petto   
e Lexa una sulla fronte ....  
Ed avevano visto

< ....loro due dentro una piccola stanza fatta di pareti di metallo .... Che guardavano il trascorrere dei secondi sul display di un timer ...   
Le loro mani appoggiate insieme su un bottone rosso...  
Mancano dieci secondi...amore...aveva mormorato Clarke....   
Si...e dopo saranno tutti liberi ed al sicuro ..  
aveva aggiunto Lexa...  
Poi si erano guardate sorridendo  
A tra poco  
“ insieme “ .. >

 

Poi la visione era sparita portandosi via la visione del futuro   
E loro si erano ritrovate abbracciate nel presente...

Clarke ,un po' smarrita,  
aveva cercato il verde degli occhi di Lexa

“ sarò sempre con te   
Non aver paura....  
Questa volta..  
Niente ci potrà separare...”

la biondina aveva annuito   
" lo ..so..  
ma a volte.."

 

Poi le aveva accarezzato il viso ...  
Ed aveva mormorato   
“ portami a vedere le stelle ...”

E quando erano riemerse dal vortice creato da Lexa,  
si erano ritrovate nude  
in piedi ,l’una di fronte all’altra..  
Al centro di una stanza tonda scavata nella roccia 

Clarke le aveva appoggiato una mano calda sulla spalla ...per avvicinarsi di più   
E poi aveva iniziato a baciarle le labbra ....  
Lexa le aveva afferrato i fianchi mentre cercava di approfondire i baci..

E quando le lingue si erano incontrate il pavimento di pietra su cui poggiavano i loro piedi..  
si era mosso..iniziando a sollevarsi...   
Contemporaneamente il soffitto si era aperto offrendo la visione del cielo stellato...

Le due si erano guardate con stupore...

Poi la biondina si era sentita riempire da ondate di calore ..   
ed aveva visto che le sue mani erano nuovamente circondate   
da un alone di luce arancione 

“ Clarke..”

ma invece di rispondere   
La biondina aveva iniziato a toccare Lexa   
mentre languidamente le leccava il collo 

“Hai la lingua bollente ..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa ...  
Iniziando a sentire piacevoli contrazioni tra le gambe ...

Poi la biondina era scesa con le mani per accarezzarle i seni sodi ,lo stomaco ed i fianchi..  
“Clarkee ...  
Aveva urlato Lexa..  
“ sei di fuoco..”

Ti piace ?

“Oh sii ...  
è incredibile..”

Clarke aveva fluidamente accarezzato e baciato ogni singolo punto del corpo di Lexa...  
E più lo faceva più sentiva crescere il desiderio di riempirla col suo calore ..

E vedere il viso di Lexa stravolto dalla beatitudine..  
le stava creando seri problemi di autocontrollo

E quando si era inginocchiata per baciarle le cosce...  
l’odore di muschio che aveva sentito  
l’aveva fatta impazzire..

La brunetta intanto fremeva tutta e mormorava frasi senza senso ..  
“ amore ..  
Ti sento   
Dentro..  
Di più...”

Clarke le aveva passato la lingua lungo il centro bagnato indugiando intorno alla morbida apertura..

E Lexa aveva iniziato ad avere problemi di stabilità...  
Clarke si era fermata...

“ ti tengo..  
amore ..”  
Aveva mormorato aiutandola a sdraiarsi..

Poi le era andata sopra e si era presa in bocca un capezzolo e quando l’aveva mordicchiato  
Lexa aveva sussurrato..

“ amore   
Ti prego...   
Non ti fermare.”

Allora Clarke aveva fatto scivolare un dito dentro la brunetta ...  
ed aveva iniziato a muoverlo ...  
Aggiungendo ad ogni leggera spinta un impulso di calore ...

Lexa gemeva e dimenava i fianchi ...  
Completamente persa nelle ondate di calore che la stavano riempendo...

“Oh amore  
Mi stai facendo scoppiare..”

Clarke aveva inserito un altro dito ed aveva iniziato a pompare ..  
aggiungendo altro calore...

Lexa ora sussultava di piacere ...  
Continuando a sussurrare  
“ Clarke..Clarke ..  
Mio Dio..”

Clarke nel sentirla così...  
Si era eccitata ancor di più   
ed aveva sentito dalle contrazioni nel suo ventre   
..che anche lei era vicina...

Così aveva guardato ancora una volta il volto stravolto...del suo amore  
Prima di sfiorare con la sua lingua rovente il seno della brunetta..

“Oh   
Amore  
Ti sento dappertutto ..  
Ti prego liberami..  
....fammi venire..”

 

Clarke aveva urlato di piacere..  
Poi aveva iniziato a strusciare il suo centro contro la coscia del suo amore

“Lexa  
Solo a sentirti godere...”

Poi aveva aumentato il ritmo del movimento delle dita e succhiato forte uno dei capezzoli

Lexa aveva iniziato a sussultare..  
Creando un turbinio che le aveva avvolte  
“Clarke..  
Vieni con me ..”

E poi ...  
Erano esplose ..  
e scomparse....  
da lì..

 

Erano nel loro posto...  
In mezzo alle stelle

“ guarda Lexa   
qui...  
C’e anche il tuo pianoforte...  
...Suona ancora..per me ...”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke   
....sorridendole....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura..
> 
> Sto' scrivendo con mezzi limitati..ci saranno più errori del solito ;)
> 
> Come al solito qualche incentivo o critica sarebbero ben accetti


	35. Raven &  Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven e Anya...

Dieci giorni dopo

Anya e Raven , dopo averlo fatto smontare,   
stavano osservando le varie componenti del propulsore distrutto di Sky 5  
“ ...con un po’ di fortuna potremmo ripararlo..”  
Aveva detto la proximaniana...

“..adesso che sappiamo che i ribelli ...  
presto ....entreranno in azione...  
Dobbiamo esser pronti...”  
Aveva aggiunto Lexa...

" ...fate tutto il possibile..."

Poi la brunetta le aveva lasciate sole..

 

“ credo che se riusciamo a recuperare dell’azoto liquido...   
E riparare l’accelleratore di atomi ...  
Potremmo farcela...”

“ che ne’ pensi Anya ?”

“ ...penso che ..  
quando sei così..concentrata..  
sei terribilmente affascinante..”

“ oh..”  
aveva mormorato Raven

“ ...e che ..  
....ho voglia di baciarti..”  
Aveva aggiunto Anya guardandola intensamente..

Raven le aveva preso la nuca e le aveva accarezzato il volto..  
“ dammi 5 minuti per parlare con Lincoln e Bellamy ..  
e poi...sarò tutta tua..”  
Poi , rendendosi conto di quanto aveva detto...  
..era visibilmente arrossita..  
“ cioè..io..  
Volevo dire..  
Che ho visto un posto ..  
Dove vorrei andare..con te ..”

 

“ oh...non vedo l'ora..”  
Aveva replicato Anya mordendosi un labbro..

Poi la brunetta era andata a parlare con Lincoln...

***********

 

Dopo un po’  
Raven era tornata nel piccolo laboratorio a bordo di un veicolo   
“ Anya..andiamo..”

“..si..”  
Così la giovane era salita sul mezzo  
e la brunetta le aveva mormorato   
“ .. Sono sicura che ti piacerà...”

Anya aveva sospirato...

 

Dopo una mezz'ora di viaggio Raven si era fermata   
Aveva preso lo zaino ed aveva detto  
“ .. da qui..bisogna proseguire a piedi ..”

Per un po' avevano camminato, dandosi la mano,   
lungo uno stretto sentiero che attraversava un palmeto...   
Poi i loro piedi avevano iniziato ad affondare nella sabbia..  
E la proximaniana aveva iniziato a sentire ...  
...rumore d’acqua

E poi aveva visto dove Raven l’aveva portata...   
....sull’oceano...

“ oh..è meraviglioso..”  
aveva mormorato 

Si erano tolte le scarpe..

Ancora pochi passi sulla spiaggia ed erano arrivate sul bagnasciuga...

Raven aveva guardato dentro gli occhi a mandorla di Anya...  
Poi si era sfilata il tutore che le proteggeva la gamba..  
E lentamente aveva iniziato a togliersi la maglietta ed i pantaloni...

Gli occhi di Anya erano diventati sempre più scuri mentre la guardava spogliarsi ..  
E le era mancato il respiro quando le mani della brunetta si erano posate sulla zip della sua tuta..  
“..posso ?”

La moretta aveva sentito un brivido attraversarle la spina dorsale mentre annuiva..

Poi tutte e due si erano perse nella contemplazione dei loro corpi nudi...

“ .. Mio Dio ..sei perfetta ..”  
Aveva sussurrato la brunetta ..

“ .. Oh ..Raven.”

Poi Anya si era avvicinata e le aveva delicatamente sfiorato le labbra con le sue..  
La brunetta le aveva afferrato i fianchi ed al contatto aveva sentito il fremito che attraversava il ventre della moretta...   
e la sua lingua non aveva avuto dubbi su cosa voleva..  
Così quel bacio inizialmente timido ..  
per Raven si era subito trasformato   
in una incontenibile necessità di riassaporare subito il gusto di latte e miele   
che sprigionava dalla bocca di Anya..

E quando l’aveva sentito   
le sue gambe avevano ceduto...

Anya l’aveva prontamente sostenuta ..e poi ,dopo averla presa in braccio ,   
aveva cominciato a camminare dentro all’acqua blu’...   
fermandosi solo quando erano state immerse fino al petto...

Poi aveva cominciato a baciare il collo di Raven che di riflesso le aveva accarezzato la schiena.. 

La reciproca esplorazione fatta di mani, lingua e bocca era continuata senza tregua ...  
Raven continuava a gemere abbondantemente persa in quel che sentiva..  
E la moretta era così bagnata che non capiva più dove finisse lei è cominciasse il mare...

“ oh , Anya ..  
ti prego...”

La proximaniana si era guardata attorno ...   
disperatamente alla ricerca di un dove ..  
Perché il cosa ...   
le voleva fare   
Era solo un naturale desiderio...

Poi la brunetta , quasi avesse percepito quello stato di smarrimento   
Aveva cercato di dire  
“spiaggia..  
...coperta..”

E cosi erano uscite tremanti dall’acqua..

Raven stava ancora stendendo la coperta ..  
quando Anya l’aveva delicatamente spinta a pancia in giù...  
Poi le era andata sopra ed aveva iniziato a leccarle le natiche, il fondo schiena   
...lentamente era risalita fino a quand’era arrivata a baciarle la nuca  
Poi le aveva spostato i neri capelli bagnati per poterle mordicchiare l'esile collo

La brunetta aveva iniziato a sussultare ...incontrollatamente..  
“ Anya ..  
...mi stai facendo impazzire..”

La moretta le aveva infilato la lingua nell’orecchio   
e contemporaneamente aveva portato una mano in mezzo alle gambe di Raven..  
“ .. Sei così bagnata ..”  
Aveva bisbigliato mordendole il lobo   
“ ..ti pre g o o ..”  
Aveva gridato la brunetta 

Anya aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi e respirare lentamente   
....per evitare di venire...subito..

“ ..voglio guardarti..”  
Aveva mormorato facendola girare sulla schiena..   
Poi le era andata sopra..

Gli occhi di Raven erano scuri e pieni di desiderio...

La moretta le aveva preso un labbro e l’aveva succhiato ..  
Poi era scesa sui suoi seni piccoli e sodi   
E dopo averli equamente leccati   
li aveva tenuti stretti tra le mani   
Per poter adeguatamente succhiare ,a turno   
i capezzoli turgidi   
“ aah ..Anya ..sii ..  
ancora..  
....sii..”  
Continuava a ripetere Raven..

La moretta aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle le cosce...  
poi distrattamente le aveva sfiorato il pube ed i ricciolini scuri   
prima di andare decisamente a mettere una mano sopra al suo sesso bagnato ....

Le aveva accarezzato le gonfie labbra della vagina  
E poi, aveva usato la punta di un dito per stimolare ed allargare la calda entrata...  
Raven aveva cominciato a dimenare convulsamente i fianchi..

“ prendimi..  
Fammi ..  
aah ..”

Anya aveva fatto scivolare dentro il dito e poi aveva cercato,   
incurvandolo un po’, di stimolare un punto preciso..  
“ oh ..oh...  
di più..  
di più..

La moretta allora, aveva fatto scivolare dentro il secondo dito   
E mentre cominciava a pompare con ritmo deciso e crescente   
era scesa con la bocca a baciarle il ventre...  
Poi aveva sentito il profumo di lei ...   
“ ti voglio bere..”  
Aveva mormorato ...  
Cercando nel viso stravolto di Raven il permesso di scendere ancora...  
E lei lo aveva espresso ...  
afferrandole la testa per spostarla dove la voleva..

“ oh ..”   
Aveva mormorato Anya   
Mentre le stava andando in mezzo alle gambe...

Poi aveva sfiorato con la lingua la clito della brunetta   
Ed aveva sentito contrarsi le pareti che circondavano le sue dita  
“ Anya  
...non ti fermare.....”

Anya aveva aumentato ed approfondito il ritmo delle dita 

“ oh..sto’ per..

“ vieni per me ..amore ..”

Aveva mormorato prima di succhiare   
e mordicchiare appena la traballante clito  
“ eccomi..  
Anyaaaa ..”  
Aveva urlato Raven   
Cominciando a sussultare incontrollatamente a causa delle convulsioni   
generate dal violento orgasmo

Anya aveva smesso di sollecitarla con la bocca   
ma era rimasta dentro di lei rallentando il movimento delle dita   
per accompagnarla nel suo godere..

Poi quando tutto era tornato tranquillo era risalita   
per baciarla e tenerla stretta..

 

“ Anya ...  
Uah..  
È .. stato...  
Incredibile...”

“ ..sei così bella quando godi...”  
Aveva sussurrato Anya mentre la guardava intensamente 

Poi Raven aveva accarezzato con un dito le labbra di Anya   
prima di baciarla con passione

La moretta aveva chiuso gli occhi...  
E la brunetta ne aveva approfittato per ribaltare le posizioni 

“ ...tocca a me...”

La moretta aveva tremato anticipando il significato di quelle parole...

Poi Raven aveva iniziato a toccarle i seni..  
“ oh..sono così morbidi...”

E non c’era voluto molto perché la moretta cominciasse a gemere ...

“ Anya....ti voglio ...  
..ma non so...  
.... Non l’ho ..”

 

“Shh  
..continua..”

Raven aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i fianchi   
e poi con una mano aveva proseguito con esasperante lentezza  
la sua esplorazione ...

“ Raven..  
Ti prego..”  
Aveva sussurrato Anya afferrandole la mano  
per spostarla dove la voleva..  
“..qui...”

La brunetta aveva subito sentito quanto fosse bagnata..

“ aah..mio Dio...”  
Aveva mormorato scivolando dentro lei ...

Anya aveva iniziato a oscillare i bacino ..  
per andare incontro al movimento del dito..

La brunetta si era persa, in quello che sentiva ...

“ di piu..amore “

E mentre le entrava con un altro dito ..aveva sentito ..  
Quanto stesse eccitandosi solo nell’udire i gemiti di Anya...

Ed allora aveva iniziato a strusciare il suo centro umido contro la coscia di Anya 

La moretta sentendola ...così..  
le aveva steso il palmo della mano sopra le natiche per tenerla ancora più aderente ...  
poi aveva aumentato il ritmo dei propri fianchi...

Dopo un po'...

Raven aveva trovato il ritmo giusto ...  
E, mentre inesorabilmente continuava a muovere i propri fianchi  
per stimolare la propria clito ..

Era entrata dentro di lei...  
con il terzo dito...   
Anya aveva urlato  
“ muoviti ..ti prego..” 

Raven pompava e gemeva..  
“ più in fretta..”  
La brunetta aveva aumentato il ritmo ed approfondito la penetrazione  
E quando aveva sentito le pareti vellutate di Anya contrarsi attorno alle sue dita..  
Le aveva sfiorato con il pollice la sua clito..

la moretta aveva contratto il ventre ..   
Per due secondi  
Poi era esplosa..  
Urlando  
“ aaah .. Raven..  
Amoree ..

E la brunetta..nel sentirla...  
aveva orgasmato   
dietro a lei ....

“ anch’io ..con te..”

Poi avevano fatto del loro meglio   
per non perdere il contatto tra i loro corpi sconvolti dalle convulsioni...

“Oh Raven..”  
Aveva mormorato Anya quando aveva ritrovato il fiato

Quindi aveva ricoperto i loro corpi sudati ..  
Ed ancora incollati ..  
Poi, cullate dal rumore della lieve risacca...  
Si erano addormentate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona giornata 
> 
> e buona lettura


	36. Attacco dal cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa è agitata..

Una settimana dopo...  
Quattro di mattina...

Un improvviso stato di agitazione aveva fatto svegliare Lexa...  
I sensi della brunetta si erano immediatamente allertati   
Come se stesse per succedere qualcosa...

Clarke , che stava dormendo, protetta nel suo abbraccio..  
aveva subito percepito la sua tensione  
... nel buio aveva mormorato

“ Lexa..  
Un brutto sogno? “

“ No, è qualcos'altro ..  
Devo andare a vedere...”

“ vengo con te..”

Così le due giovani si erano vestite in fretta   
e poi si erano inoltrate nella foresta..  
Dirigendosi verso il posto di guardia..

Clarke era stata la prima ad accorgersi dei corpi , stesi a terra,   
delle due sentinelle ..

“ dannazione..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

la biondina aveva cercato e tastato il punto pulsante,   
Per sincerarsi del loro stato   
“ ..sono vivi ..”

Poi Lexa l’aveva istintivamente spinta a nascondersi,   
dietro un grande albero...  
E da lì avevano visto due uomini che si aggiravano con aria guardinga..  
Uno dei due si era portato un polso vicino al viso  
“ tutto bene... Stiamo procedendo..”

e quando erano passati a pochi metri dal loro nascondiglio   
le due giovani si erano guardate sgomente..  
perché c'era il marchio 666, stampato sulle maniche delle loro tute nere...  
La Jason’s corporation   
era arrivata anche lì...

Lexa stava pensando  
< ..se potessimo comunicare senza parole...come riusce a Costia....>

Clarke aveva percepito qualcosa...  
perché si era come sentita chiamare..da lei

< Lexa > aveva pensato

< Oh..Clarke..mi senti ? >

< Si..è incredibile..>

 

< ..ok, stai attenta .  
Comincia ad albeggiare..>

Poi si erano guardate un attimo prima di andare ..  
Dicendosi...  
senza fiatare,  
< ..insieme >

Lexa era entrata silenziosamente nella capanna di Anya  
poi si era avvicinata al suo letto..  
La giovane stava dormendo abbracciata al corpo nudo di Raven..

“ Anya...”  
Aveva sibilato appoggiandole una mano sulla bocca..  
La moretta si era svegliata   
subito pronta a fronteggiare l'ipotetico nemico..

“Ssh ..sono io..  
Siamo sotto attacco  
Ci vediamo alla radura   
Vado da Lincoln “

Poi era andata dall’uomo..e questa volta   
i corpi nudi abbracciati che aveva visto   
erano quelli di lui ed Octavia..

Dieci minuti dopo erano tutti alla radura..

“ Bellamy, Lincoln ..svegliate tutti ...ed occupatevi degli intrusi ..”  
Aveva detto Lexa entrata in modalità   
Comandante Heda

“Clarke, Raven ..Anya..voi...con me ..”

Poi la brunetta aveva trovato e tramortito un uomo della corporazione   
ed aveva chiesto a Clarke di raggiungerle alla stazione radio,  
portandosi dietro Monty..

“ voglio cercare di capire dove sono atterrati..”  
Aveva detto a Raven..

Poco dopo Clarke e Monty erano arrivati...  
La brunetta aveva spiegato al giovane..cosa voleva

Monty aveva indossato la radiopolso tolta dall’esanime prigioniero

“ chiamo base..rispondete..”

“ ci sono novità..cosa avete trovato?”  
Raven aveva guardato il monitor, esortando l’amico   
con un cenno, a continuare la comunicazione 

“ sembra un posto pieno di villani..non abbiamo trovato tracce di ribelli..”

“ ok, andranno bene per lavorare..   
Portatene via una trentina, niente bambini, poche donne..quelli più forti..  
...gli altri..   
Eliminateli ! "

Raven aveva individuato la posizione di chi stava trasmettendo...  
Ok ,aveva segnalato a Monty alzando il pollice..

“ ricevuto....vi richiamiamo..appena siamo pronti..”

“ chiudo.. In attesa..”

Quando il contatto era stato interrotto  
Lexa aveva detto  
“ pare che i nostri amici abbiano svolto bene il loro compito  
Sembravano ignari di quello che stava accadendo qui..”

********

Intanto,in un angolo della foresta..  
Un uomo con stampato sulla tuta nera capitano Emerson  
Stava inviando all’astronave un messaggio in codice   
~ covo di ribelli. Caduti in trappola.~

Il comandante Wilson, leggendolo aveva sorriso   
“ avranno quel che si meritano..”

***********

Una mezz'ora dopo, dodici ribelli ( tra cui Lexa e Clarke)  
dopo aver indossato le tute nere dei prigionieri   
si stavano accingendo a scortare , verso l'astronave   
trenta dei loro amici..

La posizione del veicolo spaziale   
era stata individuata a due km a sud dell’entrata del villaggio..  
È stata una fortuna che i nostri aerei fossero nascosti bene..  
stava pensando Lexa mentre s'incamminavano..

Poi, quando avevano iniziato ad intravvederla  
tutti erano rimasti colpiti dalla sua grandezza..

“ ci farà comodo “  
Aveva mormorato Clarke 

Monty aveva chiamato   
“ stiamo arrivando..attendiamo vostri ordini ..”

“ ..prima mandate a rapporto Paul e Philip..  
Voi..rimanete lì..   
in attesa..di nuovi ordini..”

“ maledizione..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa

Poi aveva detto   
“ vado io, con Marcus..  
Se ti va bene..? “

Ok   
aveva detto l’uomo

Clarke l’aveva guardata ansiosa..  
ma lo sapeva bene che non poteva impedire  
a Lexa di essere Heda..

Perciò le aveva semplicemente detto  
“ stai attenta..ti prego..”

La brunetta aveva guardato dentro ai suoi occhi azzurri  
dicendole col pensiero   
< Lo sai quanto ti amo ?>

< si.. E tu lo sai che non potrei vivere senza di te ?>  
Le aveva risposto Clarke tuffandosi nel verde smeraldino 

Poi la brunetta aveva nascosto i suoi capelli neri sotto il cappuccio elasticizzato ..  
Un altro sguardo per il suo amore..   
Prima di andare..

“ non farmi preoccupare ..”  
Stava dicendo Abby a Marcus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona serata


	37. In trappola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deve agire in fretta...

Poi i due si erano incamminati,   
e dopo poco erano arrivati davanti al portellone aperto dell’astronave....   
Un un ultimo sguardo in direzione degli amici..  
lontani...  
E poi erano saliti a bordo..

Dopo pochi passi si erano ritrovati davanti ad una porta chiusa..  
Una voce metallica ripeteva....  
....monotona   
[ codice d’accesso ]

< maledizione..>   
aveva pensato Lexa   
guardando il volto sgomento di Marcus

Clarke, che aveva sentito tutto..  
si era voltata verso il resto del gruppo  
E con aria sconvolta   
Aveva mormorato   
“ serve il codice..”

Costia si era subito avvicinata alla biondina   
Poi aveva chiuso gli occhi  
E si era concentrata...  
..poco dopo li aveva riaperti

345/23

Clarke l’aveva immediatamente comunicato a Lexa..

La brunetta l’aveva digitato e la porta metallica   
si era subito aperta...

Ma la biondina aveva iniziato ad essere agitata...  
Così si era voltata verso Lincoln e Bellamy...  
“ correte..”

Lexa e Marcus avevano steso i due uomini   
che erano arrivati per scortarli verso la plancia di comando 

 

Clarke stava correndo...

 

Poi I due erano entrati..  
E si erano trovati immediatamente davanti a due pistole puntate verso di loro  
Lexa si era rapidamente guardata attorno..  
C’erano sei uomini in tuta nera più uno in tuta gialla

“ credevate davvero che fossimo così stupidi “  
Aveva detto l’uomo in tuta gialla  
con un sogghigno malvagio 

< siamo caduti in una trappola ..>  
Aveva pensato Lexa

Clarke aveva raddoppiato la corsa...   
.. E più correva più sentiva che le sue mani stavano diventando bollenti   
e cominciavano ad essere circondate da un alone di luce arancione..

 

Poi il comandante Wilson aveva ordinato   
“ chiudete il portellone..  
Ora ci divertiremo col... tiro al piccione ...  
vedrete morire tutti i vostri amici  
Poi tocchera’ a voi...”

Quindi si era mosso per andare a muovere la leva che avrebbe accesso i propulsori  
Dell’astronave..

Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi..  
ed in un turbinio era volata sopra l’uomo  
Facendolo cadere a terra..

Marcus aveva approfittato dell’effetto sorpresa   
per liberarsi dei due uomini che lo stavano trattenendo..

Ma poi...non aveva potuto fare niente   
per fermare l’uomo che stava puntando la sua arma verso Lexa  
E tantomeno fermare il proiettile che era appena partito ...

Lexa che era ancora china sul corpo del comandante, non si era accorta di niente...   
Aveva solo sentito un indicibile dolore trapassarle la schiena...

 

Clarke aveva sentito una fitta di dolore trafiggerle il seno destro..  
Mentre appoggiava entrambi le mani sulla barriera metallica   
Ed aveva urlato disperatamente   
“ Lexa..noo ..”

Marcus intanto, aveva fatto fuoco   
stendendo altre due tute nere

Lexa , con le sue ultime forze, aveva finito  
L’arrogante comandante...

E mentre scivolava a terra  
L’ultimo pensiero lucido era stato per la sua Clarke  
< non aver paura amore >

Poi era entrata nel buio ..

Clarke era stata raggiunta da Lincoln e Bellamy  
“ dobbiamo entrare ...subito..”

Poi aveva visto , con stupore,   
che il calore delle sue mani  
Stava sciogliendo la cerniera del portellone..

Marcus , malgrado fosse stato ferito ad un braccio   
stava affrontando gli ultimi due uomini della corporazione..

 

Clarke era già nel corridoio, aveva digitato il codice d’accesso   
ed aveva aperto la porta metallica che portava in sala comando

Marcus era caduto a terra colpito dalle botte dei due uomini...

Poi la biondina era entrata   
seguita da Lincoln e Bellamy...

In tempo per vedere   
la pistola puntata sulla testa del corpo esanime de Lexa..  
“ ...ancora un passo e lei è morta..  
Buttate a terra le armi ...”  
Aveva urlato l’uomo in tuta nera

 

Clarke aveva guardato i suoi amici  
“ fate come dice..”

E così, tutti loro , avevano lasciato cadere a terra le loro armi..  
“ bene..adesso la vedrete morire..”  
Aveva detto l’uomo con uno sguardo malefico 

Clarke aveva urlato  
“ aspetta..fermati ..”

E d’istinto aveva rivolto i palmi delle mani verso l’uomo ,   
in quello che pareva essere un segno di totale resa...

Invece due velocissimi proiettili di luce arancione erano partiti dalle sue mani...  
uccidendolo all’istante

Nella confusione  
Lincoln e Bellamy avevano catturato l’ultimo soldato della corporazione 

Clarke aveva già , preso tra le sue braccia il corpo esanime di Lexa ..

E quando l'aveva girata  
aveva visto quell’orrendo buco è tutto quel sangue...

Ed era rimasta paralizzata dal terrore..  
“ oh amore...ti prego   
....Non mi lasciare..”

Poi, il suo stato stuporoso era stato interrotto da Lincoln  
L’uomo le aveva infatti passato una valigetta di pronto soccorso trovata nella cabina..

Clarke aveva cercato la fiala che contenesse l’ m2r,   
un potente rimedio atto ad arrestare le perdite ematiche...

Per fortuna c’era..  
È così, dopo averglielo iniettato, si era messa a tamponare la ferita...  
...dopo un po' il sangue aveva smesso d’uscire..  
E così, dopo averla coperta con la sua giacca di pelle..  
Ed aver detto a Bellamy

“...ci serve un veicolo di terra..”

aveva raggiunto Lincoln, che si stava occupando di Marcus..

“ come sta’..”  
Aveva subito chiesto l’uomo   
mentre lei li bendava la ferita del braccio..  
“ Ha perso molto sangue ...  
...E non so che danni ha fatto il proiettile..”

“ senza di lei..saremmo tutti morti..”  
Aveva tristemente mormorato l’uomo 

E Clarke non aveva retto..  
I suoi occhi azzurri si erano subito riempiti di tutte quelle lacrime...  
Che era riuscita a trattenere fino ad allora..

“ sto bene..va da lei..”  
Aveva poi sospirato Marcus

La biondina le era andata vicina e si era messa la sua testa in grembo ..  
E poi dopo averle sfilato il cappuccio elasticizzato ,  
aveva iniziato ad accarezzare i suoi lunghi capelli neri...  
“ amore..torna da me..”

Lexa era in uno spazio luminoso e privo di dolore  
Dove non riusciva a comunicare con lei neanche col pensiero   
Ma poteva sentire perfettamente il dolore del suo amore...

Poi la brunetta aveva iniziato a vedere il loro posto   
Quello in mezzo alle stelle..  
Ed aveva iniziato a muoversi per raggiungerlo...

Bellamy era ritornato urlando  
“ trovato..   
presto andiamo..”

Lincoln aveva sollevato e preso tra le braccia il corpo esanime di Lexa..

Cinque minuti dopo erano già sulla strada che portava al villaggio   
E all’infermeria di Abby..

“ amore ..resisti...”  
Pregava Clarke dopo aver tastato il sempre più debole polso della brunetta...

Lexa aveva aperto la porta della capanna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa :(((


	38. Voler tornare..

“ Clarke..? “

 

Abby aveva fatto portare immediatamente Lexa nella stanza d’emergenza e poi l’aveva subito attaccata ai monitor  
..la pressione sanguigna era molto bassa ed il battito cardiaco appena percepibile…  
“ mamma ..ti prego..”  
Il sussurro disperato di Clarke

La dottoressa aveva guardato per un secondo, gli occhi azzurri imploranti della figlia…  
Poi il suono allarmante dei monitor l’aveva bruscamente riportata nel presente…  
Lexa era andata in arresto cardio-circolatorio…

“ noo Lexa no..  
Non puoi lasciarmi..”  
Aveva iniziato ad urlare la biondina…  
Iniziando a scuoterla …

“ dove sei, amore ? “  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta vedendo la capanna vuota…

Abby ,mentre iniziava a comprimere il petto della brunetta  
si era girata verso Echo..  
“ portala fuori..”

“No mamma no..  
Voglio stare con lei..”  
Stava urlando la biondina mentre Echo la spingeva fuori..

Poi Costia le aveva passato le piastre pronte del defibrillatore ..

Lexa aveva sentito tanto freddo ed aveva smesso di respirare  
Quando aveva visto che Lei non era li’..

“ libera “  
Aveva urlato Abby, prima di darle l’impulso elettrico..

..ma il monitor era rimasto uguale…  
“Ricarica ..”  
Aveva sibilato  
mentre continuava ad immettere aria nei polmoni della brunetta usando il palloncino ..

Clarke era appoggiata contro la porta chiusa ..  
Piangeva disperatamente e continuava a mormorare  
“ Lexa ..amore  
Ti prego..  
Lexa.. “

Abby era pronta a darle un altro impulso elettrico…

 

Lexa si era sentita chiamare…  
la voce era quella della sua Clarke..  
una fitta di dolore…  
e poi  
…d’istinto, si era toccata il petto ed aveva visto quel foro che sanguinava ..  
Ed allora si era ricordata tutto…

“ libera “  
Aveva gridato la dottoressa

Poi le aveva somministrato un nuovo impulso ..

Lexa aveva ricominciato a respirare  
“ Clarke..”  
Aveva mormorato uscendo dalla capanna

Bip bip bip  
Il suono del monitor  
Il battito cardiaco era ripreso regolare  
Abby aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo ..

Poi aveva guardato gli esami del sangue  
La brunetta era uno 0+  
..proprio come sua figlia…

Chiama Clarke…  
e poi controlla il gruppo sanguigno di Lincoln ed Octavia  
Aveva detto a Costia…

Lexa stava camminando tra le stelle..

La biondina era subito arrivata  
Con il volto pallido e devastato dalle lacrime..  
“ mamma..”

“L’ho ripresa..  
Ora, pero’ la devo aprire subito…per vedere…  
ma ha perso troppo sangue…  
e’ uno 0+ ...”

“ ..prendilo da me..”  
aveva subito risposto la biondina, senza neanche farla finire di parlare

e così dopo una decina di minuti le braccia delle due giovani erano collegate da un tubino  
in cui scorreva il sangue ….

Abby nel frattempo aveva controllato la ferita di Marcus..  
L’uomo stava decisamente meglio…  
Ed aveva visto lo sguardo preoccupato della donna  
“ ..lei…come sta ? “

La devo operare per capire..  
Ma ha perso troppo sangue…

“ usa il mio, sono uno 0+ ..”  
Aveva detto subito l’uomo…

Venti minuti dopo  
La pressione sanguigna di Lexa era migliorata…

La brunetta continuava a vagare …  
Smarrita tra le stelle..  
“ Clarke… aiutami  
Non so’ come…tornare..”

La biondina nonostante la debolezza aveva insistito per aiutare la madre

Così avevano iniziato l’intervento..  
Questa volta era Marcus che le stava donando il proprio sangue..

Fuori dall’infermeria intanto, si era radunato tutto il villaggio…  
Pronto a farsi analizzare per poter donare sangue ed aiutare il Comandante  
Dopo che si era sparsa la voce che sia Lincoln che Octavia erano risultati appartenere al gruppo A+  
Raven continuava ad accarezzare una devastata Anya…  
mormorando  
“ ce la fara’  
E’ forte ..”

Dopo un po’ Costia si era avvicinata a Clarke..  
Che stava assistendo Abby  
“… ho trovato tre persone 0+..”

“ Fanne venire una…”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina…

Dopo un'altra oretta la dottoressa aveva guardato la figlia  
“ il proiettile ha perforato un polmone ed incrinato due costole..  
Ho tolto i frammenti… e ripulito la ferita…  
Altro non posso fare  
..dovremo aspettare…

Ora la richiudo..  
Ma tu  
Siediti…sei troppo pallida per continuare ..”

Clarke si era seduta accanto al letto e dopo un po’  
Tutta la stanchezza accumulata le era crollata addosso..  
Ed aveva chiuso gli occhi..

Lexa intanto era entrata in panico…  
Perche’ continuava a tornare al punto di partenza …  
La capanna…


	39. Tornare….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke va a prendere Lexa...

Quando Clarke aveva riaperto gli occhi  
la notte era gia’ calata  
e…Lexa continuava ad essere incosciente..

Poi si era guardata attorno...   
Octavia sonnecchiava appoggiata sulla spalla di Lincoln   
e Raven su quella di Anya..

Abby stava staccando l’ago dal braccio dell’ultima proximaniana   
che aveva appena finito di donare il suo sangue …  
Poi Costia era arrivata con un vassoio pieno di cibo..  
e l’aveva offerto alla biondina  
“ devi mangiare..”

Dopo che lo aveva fatto   
la biondina si era alzata   
ed era andata verso Anya e Lincoln  
“ ..andate a riposare…  
resto io con lei..”

Poi si era voltata ed aveva detto ad Abby  
“ anche te   
Mamma  
sei pallida e stanca..”

Così dopo poco era rimasta sola con lei…  
Si era seduta sul letto della brunetta  
E le aveva preso la mano  
“ Lexa  
amore… “  
Poi aveva iniziato a piangere  
“Mi manchi ...  
mi manca di vedere i tuoi occhi verdi...  
Senza di te..  
la mia vita non ha senso…”

Poi le aveva delicatamente sfiorato con un bacio   
le sue labbra morbide

*********  
Lexa , alla fine, era entrata nella capanna…  
troppo esausta per continuare…  
Si era buttata nel letto ed aveva chiuso gli occhi  
mormorando  
“ Clarke..”

*******************

Ormai erano le quattro del mattino,   
quando Bellamy era scivolato, silenziosamente, in infermeria..  
“ Clarke…stai tranquilla abbiamo catturato Emerson…  
alle cinque mi vedro’ con Anya e Marcus…  
Insieme, troveremo il modo di far credere alla corporazione   
che la loro astronave sia andata perduta..  
Monty ha mantenuto il contatto…   
la corporazione pensa che tutto stia andando secondo i loro piani..  
Tu pensa a stare con lei..”

La biondina aveva annuito…   
ed il giovane era andato via..

Poi aveva guardato il volto di Lexa..  
Era pallido e troppo sudato..  
… la febbre non era poi così alta…  
“ ti prego…torna..da me...”

Quindi le aveva delicatamente rinfrescato il volto   
e poi aveva appoggiato il suo sulla sua mano calda  
abbandonata inerte…lungo un fianco…

…poco dopo si era appisolata ..

********************

E si era ritrovata sul sentiero conosciuto  
che portava alla loro capanna   
In mezzo alle stelle..  
Aveva camminato verso la porta..  
e poi era entrata  
“Lexa..”  
aveva esclamato quando l’aveva vista  
addormentata ..   
nel loro letto…

poi era corsa da lei..  
"svegliati …  
amore..sono qui… “

la brunetta aveva aperto i suoi incredibili occhi verdi  
erano stanchi ed arrossati..  
“ Clarke .. amore  
sei qui…”  
Aveva mormorato

Poi si erano abbracciate e baciate teneramente  
“ non riuscivo .. a tornare  
ci ho provato  
e riprovato  
Alla fine..  
ero così stanca..”

“ Oh amore… “  
Aveva sussurato la biondina stringendola forte tra le braccia  
E Lexa si era finalmente rilassata..

“ ti porto a casa ..”

*********************

“ Clarke ..?  
Aveva mormorato Lexa svegliandosi nel suo letto nell’infermeria…  
Poi aveva accarezzato quei morbidi capelli biondi   
che ricoprivano una delle sue mani..  
“ amore..”  
aveva esclamato la biondina svegliandosi…

Poi con gli occhi umidi…  
si erano guardate a lungo  
.. incredule…

Abby che era entrata per controllare Lexa  
Vedendole …così  
Era tornata sui suoi passi…

“ Lexa si e’ svegliata..  
ma … aspettate ad entrare…”  
Aveva detto alla folla che attendeva…  
fuori dall’infermeria…

“ ..volevo tornare da te..  
...a casa  
Ma non ci riuscivo…”

“ ssh  
ora sei qui..  
con me..”

poi Lexa aveva cercato di muoversi   
ma una fitta di dolore le aveva attraversato il petto..

“ devi stare..tranquilla.. “

Poi Abby era entrata..  
“ bentornata tra noi…”  
eravamo tutti preoccupati ..”  
Le aveva detto sorridendo..

dopo un po’ , uno alla volta…  
....erano entrati tutti ….

 

Verso le cinque di pomeriggio   
Finalmente anche Anya , Raven e Lincoln   
erano entrati in infermeria…  
“ tutto a posto Heda…  
la cooperazione crede che l’astronave, a causa di un guasto…  
sia esplosa durante il rientro..”  
aveva detto Anya

“ ora possiamo abbracciarti ? “

Lexa aveva annuito..sorridendo…

Dopo un po’ Raven si era voltato verso Clarke..  
“ vai a farti una doccia….   
e..mangia… “  
Lasciaci stare un po’ in pace con Lexa..  
Vai… non essere egoista…"  
Aveva aggiunto..sorridendo..

“ Va bene…  
ma torno presto..   
amore..”  
Aveva borbottato Clarke   
facendo finta di essere un po’ offesa..

poi quando era uscita..  
tutti erano scoppiati a ridere ….  
Eccetto Lexa…   
che era riuscita solo a fare una smorfia….  
“ voi non capite…  
..non sapete quanto la amo…”

“ lo sappiamo..  
anche un cieco potrebbe vederlo…”  
Aveva mormorato Lincoln

"Ah..gia’…ho visto  
come ti stringevi ad Octavia…  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta..

“ vedo che stai meglio..”  
aveva commentato Raven sorridendo  
“ zitta tu..  
che quando guardi Anya ..  
..mi sembri un pesce lesso…”

Poi era arrivata Abby  
Ad interrompere l’imbarazzo di tutti i presenti…

“ Lexa deve riposare..”  
Andate…aspettero’ con lei che torni Clarke

A domani Heda….  
Avevano detto tutti …

“Lexa dovrai stare tranquilla per almeno un mese..  
Hai un polmone perforato e due costole incrinate…  
…niente sesso con mia figlia…  
capito ? “

Lexa aveva sospirato  
Oh.. tu mi vuoi veder morta..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon S.Valentino a tutte !
> 
> mi mancano le Clexa....sempre


	40. una difficile scelta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke deve andare in missione...senza Lexa

Quindici giorni dopo..

“Va bene Clarke…  
Lexa puo’ andare a casa ..  
..ma niente eccessi… “  
Aveva detto Abby alla fine della visita di controllo

Lexa aveva sorriso alla biondina  
“ amore… finalmente..”

E così dopo un po’, aiutate da Lincoln…  
Le due giovani erano entrate nella loro provvisoria casetta…  
che Clarke era riuscita a rendere meno anonima e piu’ accogliente  
..portandoci alcune delle loro cose …  
prese dalla loro capanna in mezzo alberi..  
che al momento non era stata ritenuta adatta ai limiti fisici di Lexa…

la brunetta si era seduta sul bordo del letto …   
bisognosa di riprendere fiato..  
quel breve tragitto l’aveva provata….   
Respirare era ancora doloroso….  
ed il suo corpo era debole…

“ dannazione ..”  
Aveva mormorato con tono seccato

Clarke era andata vicino a lei…  
L’aveva accarezzata teneramente  
“ datti pazienza amore  
.presto starai meglio…”

Lexa l’aveva guardata con i suoi occhi verdi  
“ vieni a sdraiarti vicino a me..  
..e’ troppo tempo che …”

E Clarke era subito andata da lei…

E quando i suoi occhi azzurri si erano tuffati dentro ai suoi  
aver voglia di baciarla era stata un’inevitabile esigenza….

quando le loro lingue si erano incontrate..  
Clarke aveva sentito un brivido percorrerla fino in fondo alla schiena …  
E così non si era fermata…  
Aveva mordicchiato il labbro superiore di Lexa   
che aveva iniziato a sussultare..  
Poi il respiro si era fatto affannato ..  
E Clarke l’aveva vista impallidire dal dolore…  
“ ..ough ..  
non riesco a respirare..”  
Aveva mormorato … trafelata

“ oh ..scusami amore..  
..sono un idiota..  
..non dovevo...”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke …

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con aria frustrata  
“ non scusarti..  
non sai ..  
quanto ti desidero ..  
..come.. ti vorrei…”

“Dovremo ..aspettare..”  
Le aveva sussurato la biondina accarezzandole i capelli neri..

Poi avevano bussato alla porta …  
era arrivata Anya…

“ abbiamo ricevuto un messaggio dai ribelli…  
e..  
poi aveva guardato Clarke  
“ tra dodici ore Demetra e Nila  
hanno pianificato una missione di salvataggio su Haumea  
il pianeta e' sotto minaccia della Jason Corporation  
… hanno chiesto il nostro supporto…”

Clarke aveva chiuso gli occhi  
e sospirato…  
“ oh..”

Lexa aveva deglutito  
“ maledizione..”

Anya le aveva guardate un po'...  
prima di dire  
“ vi lascio a…   
discutere  
..torno tra mezzora… “

quando erano rimaste sole

Clarke aveva guardato Lexa  
“ so…cosa vorresti dirmi…  
..ma e’ la mia gente ..”  
losai...devo andare..”

“..Vengo con te… “  
Aveva prontamente replicato la brunetta

“…No..Lexa…  
tu non stai ancora bene…  
..andra’ tutto bene…”

Poi l’aveva abbracciata   
“ ..lo sai.. amore  
che faro’ sempre di tutto..  
per tornare da te..”

La brunetta aveva annuito…  
senza riuscire a dire neanche una parola…

poi , dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio..  
avevano cercato di discutere solo i dettagli della missione  
prima del ritorno di Anya…

 

" andrete con due astronavi..  
quella riparata e quella appena rubata…  
da oggi voleremo solo con il simbolo di Gea..  
un tondo ..dentro un quadrato..  
l’unione tra il cielo e la terra…."  
aveva detto Lexa

Poi la brunetta aveva guardato Anya dentro agli occhi  
“ tu andrai.. con Lincoln ed Octavia  
Raven .. restera’ qui..  
…mi dispiace… “

La moretta aveva annuito…  
consapevole che le parole di Lexa   
fossero solo quelle di un comandante intelligente

“ ..Io, ne’ pilotero’ una …con Marcus   
Aveva aggiunto Clarke….  
Partiremo.. tra otto ore…  
Due astronavi..   
con otto persone di equipaggio…

Poi Anya e Clarke erano uscite per organizzare…  
la partenza

piu’ tardi ….nelle poche ore rimaste  
..nessuno aveva dormito…  
Raven aveva amato con passione la sua Anya  
Lexa aveva accarezzato i capelli biondi di Clarke  
Marcus aveva parlato con Abby  
Lincoln aveva rassicurato Octavia…

Ancora un bacio tenero   
“ a presto..  
.. ti amo…”

“ ..stai attenta…  
..ti amo anch’io…”

Poi la biondina era uscita ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura..
> 
> e come sempre qualche commento..aiuterebbe...   
>  ; ))


	41. Ritrovare Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke salva una piccola bambina...

Quando Lexa era rimasta sola..  
Si era permessa di sfogare tutta la sua preoccupazione..  
Iniziando a piangere silenziosamente ..

< ..così non mi aiuti ..>  
Le aveva comunicato Clarke…

< Oh ..amore..  
..scusa..>  
La replica della brunetta

Poi si era asciugata gli occhi ..   
aveva cercato di respirare…ed aveva chiamato Julien  
L’umo di guardia…  
“ devo vedere Raven e Roan..”

“ Roan ..  
organizza insieme a Bellamy  
Il trasferimento dei prigionieri.. della corporazione  
Non abbiamo spazio ed uomini sufficienti  
per tenerli qui…  
li voglio lontani da qui e in un luogo senza risorse…  
se... non quelle della sopravvivenza…”

l’uomo era andato subito ad organizzare ..

così Lexa era rimasta sola con Raven  
la giovane aveva gli occhi umidi ed il volto pallido  
“ lo so…e’ difficile…  
Anya e’ forte e brava…  
tornera’ presto da te…”

“ ..lo spero..  
con tutta me stessa…  
non posso pensare di poterla perdere ..”  
Aveva detto Raven…

" Comunque ti ho fatto chiamare   
per dirti di rimanere sempre in contatto con  
..loro…  
Voglio essere informata…  
ogni ora…"  
Aveva sussurrato Lexa

“ ok … vado..”

*****************************

Dopo una mezz’oretta di volo spaziale  
Gea 1 e Gea 2   
si erano unite alla formazione delle astronavi ribelli

“ Benvenuti…   
Lexa , Clarke… e’ bello avervi con noi..“  
La voce di Demetra 

" non c'e' tempo...  
Il piano e’ questo..  
Otto astronavi attaccheranno la flotta nemica  
Quattro scenderanno su Heumea  
… per portare via piu’ persone possibili..  
Le vostre due astronavi sono in questo gruppo..”

Clarke si era schiarita la voce prima di rispondere..  
“ grazie Demetra..  
Lexa ..purtroppo non e’ qui  
..e' rimasta gravemente ferita   
quando ci hanno attaccato.. “

“ oh..non lo sapevamo..  
Ci dispiace.. “

“ aspettiamo il via…   
per l’atterraggio..”  
Aveva replicato la biondina

Poi Anya aveva comunicato subito a Raven   
i dettagli della loro missione..  
Che l’aveva mandato a riferire a Lexa…

< amore, ce... la farete..  
..sei brava..>

< faro’ del mio meglio…  
e..Lexa..quando entreremo in azione..  
chiudero’ il contatto con te..  
mi confonderebbe..>

< ..capisco..  
..ricordati che..  
ti aspetto…>

Poi la brunetta aveva iniziato a passeggiare nervosamente…

Fino a quando era arrivata Abby  
“ ti voglio controllare ed ..  
ho pensato ..  
che non volessi restare da sola…”

“ si… grazie …  
Abby... “

**********************

Clarke ed Anya avevano visto infuriare la battaglia  
dalle rispettive cabine di comando  
Poi la voce di Nila  
“ andate ..  
tocca a voi  
..buona fortuna …”

un pensiero per la sua Lexa  
< a presto amore…>  
prima d'interrompere la comunicazione mentale

La brunetta aveva avuto un giramento di testa  
Abby l’aveva afferrata prontamente..  
“ .stanno.. andando..”  
Aveva mormorato …  
con aria assente

*********************************************

Scendere a terra era stata un’ impresa complicata ...  
Le due astronavi si erano dovute difendere sia   
dall’attacco dal cielo che ..da quello da terra  
Ma Lincoln e Marcus erano stati bravi nel respingerli

e così cinque minuti dopo le due astronavi erano atterrate…

I portelloni si erano aperti   
ed i superstiti heumaniani erano cominciati a salire..  
Poi Clarke ,attraverso il suo binocolo ad infrarossi,   
aveva visto in lontananza  
una piccola bimba che girovagava  
persa..in mezzo all’esplosioni…

“ vado a prenderla..”  
Aveva detto a Marcus..

L’uomo aveva accennato a seguirla  
“ no..resta qui  
se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa…  
Tocca a te...devi portarli via..”  
Poi era andata..

Marcus aveva comunicato alle due postazioni di difesa  
“ coprite Clarke..”

La biondina stava correndo…   
quando un missile era esploso non lontano da lei..  
lo spostamento d’aria l’aveva fatta cadere…

Quando si era rialzata non sentiva niente…  
ed aveva del sangue che usciva   
dalla manica della tuta che copriva il suo braccio sinistro…

Ma oramai vedeva la piccola bambina…  
E l’aveva quasi raggiunta   
quando si era trovata davanti alle pistole spianate di due uomini uomini in tuta nera..  
“ maledizione ..”  
Aveva pensato

Poi si era gettata a terra ed aveva estratto la sua pistola…  
Lincoln che aveva visto tutto….  
dalla sua postazione  
aveva preso bene la mira prima di sparare…

e così, i due uomini erano caduti a terra   
senza aver tempo di far niente..

Clarke aveva afferrato la piccola..  
che stava piangendo…  
“ora… sei al sicuro.. “

Poi l' aveva presa in braccio  
ed aveva ricominciato a correre verso l’astronave..

“ due minuti e dovete decollare..”  
La voce di Demetra 

Marcus ed Anya avevano acceso i propulsori..  
delle rispettive astronavi  
“ aspettiamo Clarke… “  
Aveva detto Anya…a Marcus

“ Forza ..”  
mormorava l’uomo vedendo la corsa della biondina

Poi un altro missile era caduto sulla pista..  
poco distante da Clarke…  
e quando la polvera si era un po' dileguata  
e l’immagine era tornata chiara

cio' che l'uomo aveva visto ..  
era stato terrificante..

Clarke era a terra   
immobile…  
il suo corpo era sopra quello della bimba..  
le aveva fatto da scudo…

ma Jasper era gia’ partito   
con il piccolo mezzo di terra…

“ dovete partire..subito..”  
la voce di Nila…

“ abbiamo un problema ..  
con Clarke..  
stiamo provvedendo…  
copriteci per altri due minuti..  
per favore..”

“ avete due minuti ..  
poi rimarrete da soli..”

Jasper intanto era arrivato  
Era sceso ed in un secondo aveva gia’ preso e messo a sedere l’inconsapevole biondina..  
..ora stava recuperando la piccola..

“ Massima potenza di copertura..”  
avevano ordinato Anya e Marcus..

Un minuto dopo il mezzo era entrato dal portellone di Gea 1  
“ Andiamo Anya..”  
Aveva comunicato Marcus

E due secondi dopo erano decollati….

“ ottimo lavoro…  
ci vediamo su NGC 2506..”  
La voce di Nila

*******************************

Quando Clarke aveva ripreso conoscenza   
Era sdraiata su un lettino .. di un posto sconosciuto…  
“ Lexa..”  
Aveva mormorato

“ va tutto bene..stai tranquilla “  
Il sussurro di Marcus

“ Sei stata ferita..   
sei nell’infermeria ..”

“ La bimba ..? “

" Sta bene.."

poi aveva cercato Lei

< Lexa..amore ..   
...sto bene..>

< oh.. finalmente..  
ero così in pena..  
quando mi hanno detto che era ferita ..>

< non e’ niente..  
Solo una gran botta ..>

< sei stata brava..  
amore  
Sono così…orgogliosa di te >

< ..appena posso..  
ti chiamo..  
..mi manca tanto..  
la tua voce..>

< ..ti aspetto..>

Poi Marcus aveva interrotto l’intima conversazione  
“ Demetra e Nila .. ci vogliono vedere .. “

“ Ok… prima voglio vedere la piccolina ..”  
E così l’uomo l’aveva portata da lei..

La bimbetta avra’ avuto cinque o sei anni…   
carnagione olivastra, occhi azzurri e due treccine di capelli neri  
“ Come ti chiami ?”

“ Joy…”   
Aveva detto la piccola…

“ Oh…sei tu..  
sei proprio ...”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina con gli occhi lucidi ..  
Rivedendo la memoria della piccola in braccio a Lexa..  
sedute davanti ad un pianoforte…

“..Io sono Clarke…  
..e vorrei tanto..abbracciarti..  
Posso..? “

“ .si..”

Poi la biondina l’aveva accarezzata   
e baciata sulle guance …  
“ ora devo andare..”

“ ..non andare Clarke..”

“ ti prometto che torno ..presto…”  
La piccola aveva annuito….  
tirando sul col nasino…

 

< ..Lexa ..credo di aver trovato  
..nostra figlia..>

< oh..amore  
Com’e..? >

 

< quando tornate..? >

< sto’ andando da Demetra e Nila..>

< ah…   
..allora vai…  
..non vedo l’ora..  
... di vedervi..>

************************  
Dopo poco Marcus e Clarke erano entrati in una stanza  
si erano seduti attorno ad un tavolo ovale…  
“ bene..ora che ci siamo tutti..  
Possiamo incominciare..”  
Aveva detto Nila

“ oggi e’ stata una grande giornata..  
ma e’ solo l’inizio..  
di una serie di missioni..   
programmate per i prossimi quindici giorni..

in molti avevano iniziato a mormorare  
“ lo so..tutti vorremmo tornare a casa…  
ma il nemico non aspetta..

Io e Demetra dobbiamo capire chi e’ disposto a continuare…”

Clarke aveva guardato Marcus…  
con aria sgomenta..

E così l’uomo aveva detto  
“ .. possiamo prenderci mezz’ora..  
prima di darvi una risposta..  
..dobbiamo comunicare con Lexa..”

Demetra aveva annuito  
“ ci rivediamo tutti qui..  
tra mezz’ora..”

***************************

Raven era andata da Lexa  
Con una strana cuffietta…  
“Mettila..  
l’ho creata per comunicare  
senza pericolo di essere intercettati  
Clarke ti deve parlare..”

E così la biondina le aveva riassunto velocemente la situazione…

“ e’ così bello sentire la tua voce..  
ed il pensiero di non rivederti presto…  
mi uccide..  
Ma..non possiamo tirarci indietro…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

La biondina aveva replicato  
“ Lexa…  
lo sai..  
che mi manchi da morire..  
Ma ..  
E’ la guerra…  
penso anch’io che dovremmo rimanere..

Vado a dirlo..  
a presto amore  
pensami..”

“ sempre..  
Ti amo…  
a presto amore..”

Poi la brunetta si era tolta la cuffietta ed aveva sospirato  
E con occhi umidi aveva detto a Raven  
“ non torneranno  
Prima di altri quindici giorni…”

“ no…maledizione  
moriro’…  
nell’attesa…”

Il breve commento di Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa ... deve sapersi bilanciare tra il suo amore per Clarke   
> ed il suo status di Comandante


	42. Impegni…galattici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decide di fare una sorpresa alla sua Clarke

“ raccontami di te..”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke quando era tornata da Joy…

Ed alla fine della narrazione…  
la biondina aveva trovato una ragione in piu’ per odiare e combattere Jason..

Joy infatti, era orfana di entrambi i genitori ,  
uccisi brutalmente durante una delle molteplici battaglie   
che la popolazione di Heumea aveva sostenuto   
nel tentativo di opporsi alla conquista del proprio pianeta ad opera della corporazione…

“ andrai via anche… te  
Clarke  
..come hanno fatto tutti ? “  
Aveva detto la piccolina con gli occhi pieni di lacrime..

“ no..  
e se io…non potessi farlo ..  
Piu’..  
..ci pensera’ Lexa…”

“ ..chi e’ Lexa ..”

"Oh …vedrai..  
ti piacera’..  
E’ bellissima e forte…  
ma anche così tenera...  
e.. si prendera’ cura di te..”  
Aveva risposto la biondina

“ me la farai conoscere..  
presto..? “

“ehh ..si..  
Non vedo l’ora..”

Poi la biondina l’aveva messa a letto e le aveva raccontato una storia…  
Una delle tante che le aveva narrato suo padre Jake….  
Tanto ...tanto tempo fa…

E quando si era addormentata ..  
l’aveva baciata delicatamente

domani avrebbe lottato anche per lei..  
che si meritava un futuro migliore…  
fatto di pace,speranza, amore e gioia…

Joy non si meritava una vita   
che avesse come unico obiettivo la sola sopravvivenza…

Poi Clarke era andata a trovare i superstiti di Heumea  
ed aveva trovato , in mezzo a loro, altri dieci piloti , pronti a combattere 

**********************************

nei successivi quindici giorni Clarke ed i suoi amici   
avevano portato a termine ,con successo  
una decina di missioni…

avevano distrutto tre fabbriche di armamenti  
due laboratori chimici  
quattro astroporti  
rubato venti astronavi  
liberato 2000 prigionieri  
bombardato tre rifugi dell’esercito della corporazione

…. avevano conosciuto meglio gli altri ribelli   
ed avevano imparato a collaborarci nel modo migliore

ma soprattutto la biondina   
aveva approfondito la propria conoscenza di Demetra e Nila

ogni momento libero lo aveva passato con Joy….

Ogni giorno comunicava mentalmente con Lexa   
ed ogni qualvolta le era stato possibile era riuscita anche a sentire la sua voce  
..lei le mancava..  
Dio sa quanto…”

Quella sera avrebbero festeggiato le vittorie   
con party galattico..  
poi domani sarebbero tornati a casa..  
Con duecento persone e otto nuove astronavi..  
L’esercito di Gea stava aumentando..  
e lei era felice di portare questo piccolo patrimonio alla sua Lexa  
alla sua Heda

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa aveva trascorso quei quindici giorni…  
In ansia…

Per questo aveva cercato di focalizzare la sua attenzione sulla sua guarigione   
E cercando di predisporre il villaggio all’arrivo delle nuove persone  
(Per questo aveva fatto costruire dieci capanne e due dormitori..)

la brunetta finalmente…stava bene,  
il giorno prima Abby l’aveva dichiarata guarita….

In quei giorni inoltre,   
aveva mandato una ventina di uomini all’aeroporto di Campeche  
a predisporre nuovi spazi per nascondere le astronavi che sarebbero arrivate

ma..domani avrebbe riabbracciato la sua Clarke   
al pensiero il suo cuore aveva perduto qualche battito …  
… lei le era mancata ..   
da morire..

domani...avrebbe potuto conoscere Joy…  
e…questo l’emozionava..

Lexa si era un po' persa nei suoi pensieri  
poi la porta della sua capanna   
si era aperta ed era entrata una trafelata Raven  
che aveva detto ansimando  
“ ..c’e’ .. una festa  
stasera..  
su NG 2506  
un party di celebrazione  
Demetra e Nila   
..Sarebbero contente di vederti..”

" Ah ..si vedo…  
fammi..pensare.."  
Aveva mormorato Lexa..

Poi dopo un minuto  
“ preparati, tra mezz'ora voliamo a Cape Canaveral..  
.. dovremmo farcela…”

A Raven le si era illuminato il volto..  
poi l’aveva abbracciata  
“ davvero mi porti con te ? ”

“Certamente..  
..ma non dire niente ad Anya  
Voglio fare una sorpresa a Clarke..”

" Si..Heda..  
vado  
subito…a prepararmi..  
e sistemo con Demetra.."

Poi Lexa aveva fatto chiamare Roan e Jasper..

< buongiorno ..amore..  
Sono emozionata..  
domani ti rivedro’..>  
le aveva comunicato Clarke..

< oh..buongiorno a te..  
amore..  
Non sai quanto sia felice..  
al pensiero di rivederti..>

< ora vado da Joy..>

< dalle un bacio..da parte mia  
dille che..domani la vedro’…  
A presto Clarke >

Poi Lexa aveva cercato di alzare una barriera mentale   
Altrimenti .. addio sorpresa.. 

Dopo mezz'ora i quattro erano decollati  
avevano salutato solo Abby e Bellamy  
che avevano ricevuto il compito di badare al villaggio..

Raven era emozionata  
“ oh …Lexa  
sono così felice..  
rivedro’ Anya..”  
la brunetta le aveva sorriso..  
" ed io la mia Clarke.."

 

Alle 18,30 erano saliti su Gea 3…  
Ed alle 19, dopo un volo perfetto, erano atterrati su NG 2506…

poco dopo erano entrati nelle cabine che Demetra aveva gentilmente predisposto per il loro  
“ segreto arrivo..”

Il party sarebbe iniziato alle 21  
prima Lexa avrebbe incontrato , di nascosto, Nila e Demetra…

******************************

la biondina intanto..si stava domandando  
dove cavolo fosse finita la sua Lexa…  
perche’ erano ore che non riusciva a comunicare….

Così aveva chiamato Raven..  
" Raven…dov’e’ finita Lexa ? "

" Ciao Clarke…sono Abby..  
come stai ?  
Lexa e Raven sono ancora fuori..  
Sono andate a Campeche …   
ad organizzare il vostro rientro.. 

" Sto bene..  
mamma  
domani ti vedro’..  
Poi la biondina aveva aggiunto  
“ ah .. Lexa e Raven..  
devono essere davvero…molto impegnate..  
non mi rispondono... “

"oh Clarke..  
non sarai gelosa ?”  
aveva esclamato Abby”  
“ Lexa ti ama…  
sono quindici giorni che e’ intrattabile..”

“ Si…  
Posso immaginare..

Anch’io la amo  
mamma..  
E mi e’ mancata tanto..”

“ Coraggio pazienta..  
domani la rivedrai..”

“..a domani mamma ..”

“ ..a presto Clarke ..”

poi Abby si era complimentata con se stessa  
per l’ottima recitazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata


	43. un party stellare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke si ritrovano...

la festa era cominciata gia’ da una mezz’oretta…  
Clarke era seduta accanto ad Anya e Marcus…  
..nessuno dei tre sembrava essere   
piu’ di tanto interessato a lasciarsi coinvolgere dall’aria festaiola..

La biondina , che era ancora preoccupata di non essere riuscita a comunicare con Lexa…  
Per cercare di non pensarci troppo..   
si divertiva a guardare la strana tipologia fisica delle persone che stavano partecipando alla festa…

Anya , guardandosi attorno  
Pensava  
“ ..nessuna e’ bella come Raven..”

Poi la musica era iniziata ..  
e per le due donne era stato ancora peggio…

…vedere tutte quelle coppiette ballare ..  
era servito solo ad aumentare la mancanza dei loro amori  
“ se lei fosse qui..”  
aveva pensato la biondina  
prima di buttar giu’ il terzo bicchiere di una strana bevanda…   
che aveva il solo pregio di sembrare altamente alcoolica ..

“ Sei in ritardo..”  
aveva detto Raven a Lexa  
quando era rientrata   
“ lo so ..ma l’incontro  
..non… finiva piu’..”

Poi la brunetta si era fatta una doccia veloce   
ed aveva indossato un aderente tuta rossa   
“ andiamo ..”

Clarke nel frattempo aveva invitato Anya per un ballo…  
Raven e Lexa si erano dovute guardare attorno per un po’  
Prima di riuscire ad individuarle

Poi la visione di Clarke , nella sua tuta nera l’aveva fatta tremare..  
E Raven alla vista delle movenze di Anya… aveva deglutito…  
“ devo andare..”  
aveva mormorato

“ si..anch’io..”

Quando Anya aveva visto arrivare Lexa alle spalle della biondina   
...era impallidita dalla sorpresa  
Ma non aveva detto nulla perche’ il gesto della brunetta ;  
il dito indice sulla bocca che voleva dire “ shh”…   
l’aveva fermata in tempo …

Clarke , quando aveva visto Raven, avvicinarsi alle spalle di Anya …  
si era strofinata gli occhi..incredula   
“ chissa’ cosa c’era in quella bevanda..”  
Aveva esclamato…

Poi la mano calda di Lexa si era posata gentile sulla sua spalla..  
E la biondina si era sentita riempire di calore..  
“ vuol ballare con me… ?”  
Le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio..  
Afferrandole i fianchi …

Clarke si era immediatamente lasciata andare ..  
“ Lexa..”  
“ oh ..sei qui…  
..si.. ”

Anya stava gia’ baciando Raven  
continuando a dire  
“ sei qui..amore..  
sei qui…  
Davvero sei qui..?”

 

“Amore.. stringimi ”  
Stava mormorando la biondina

E Lexa l’aveva fatta aderire a se stessa ancor di piu’..  
Appoggiandole entrambi i palmi delle mani sul suo ventre…

Ed erano rimaste così per qualche minuto ..  
cullandosi nell’abbraccio..

poi la brunetta aveva mormorato  
“ ho voglia di baciarti ..”

E Clarke si era subito girata..  
“… sei così ..bella ..”

poi le aveva sfiorato le labbra con le sue  
“.. oh… così morbide ..”

E Lexa aveva approfondito il bacio mormorando  
“ mi sei mancata ..così tanto..”

Clarke poi si era fermata   
ed aveva immerso i suoi occhi azzurri dentro al verde dei suoi…  
“ ..balliamo..  
..con questa tuta rossa..sei irresistibile..”

La brunetta era arrossita..   
poi l’aveva stretta a se   
Iniziando a muoversi lentamente…  
E dopo un po’, la biondina le aveva messo le mani sulle natiche iniziando a palpeggiarle  
“ ah…Clarke… “  
Il sussurro della brunetta…

Poi il ritmo della musica si era fatto piu’ sensuale  
e Clarke aveva iniziato a strusciarsi contro al sesso di Lexa  
Che l’aveva assecondata ..  
La biondina non era riuscita a trattenere un lungo gemito..  
“ … ti voglio .. dentro di me..”

Lexa aveva sussultato..  
“ ..andiamo…via …”

E quando erano entrate nella stanza di Clarke..  
Lexa l’aveva spinta contro la parete   
mormorando  
“ amore..”  
la biondina non aveva capito piu’ niente…  
sapeva solo che la voleva …   
...subito..

un attimo dopo era gia’ …sulla zip della sua tuta rossa  
poi aveva baciato ogni angolo della pelle   
che le appariva davanti man mano che la sua mano la tirava giu’… 

Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere senza ritegno…  
La biondina si era fermata..  
memore del dolore che le aveva provocato l’ultima volta..  
“ non ti fermare..”

Poi si erano spogliate a vicenda e Lexa l’aveva presa in braccio…  
Ed avevano continuato a baciarsi mentre la brunetta l’adagiava sul letto ….  
Poi le aveva succhiato un capezzolo..  
e Clarke aveva subito inarcato la schiena..  
“ Lexa ti prego…  
..sono tutta..bagnata…”  
“ Aah Clarke…”  
aveva urlato la brunetta sentendosi attraversare da un’ondata di piacere….

“ …devo..sentirti..subito..”  
Stava implorando la biondina

ma poi, quando le dita di Lexa le erano entrate dentro  
aveva iniziato a piangere…  
“ ..giurami che non mi lascerai mai..  
..giuramelo amore…”

Lexa l’aveva abbracciata forte  
Poi le aveva baciato ogni lacrima..  
mormorando  
“ .. faro’ di tutto..  
..e quando tutto questo..  
sara’ finito..  
andremo insieme a conoscere l’universo.. “

“ .. ti amo Lexa ..”

“ ..ti amo Clarke ..”

Poi avevano passato la notte   
accarezzandosi e rassicurandosi a vicenda….

E quand’erano infine esplose..  
l’avevano fatto in silenzio..

Perse al mondo….  
...solo presenti per i loro occhi  
che non si erano mai chiusi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie come sempre......


	44. Un’offerta sconvolgente…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetra e Nila chiedono molto...

Quindici giorni dopo..

“ … torneremo presto …”  
Stava dicendo Lexa a Joy..  
Quel pomeriggio infatti,   
lei e Clarke, sarebbero partite per Titano  
una missione programmata dalle forze ribelli…

“..stai tranquilla...  
Abby si prendera’ cura di te..”  
Aveva aggiunto la biondina…

Quindici giorni erano bastati alla piccola   
per farle capire di non essere piu’ sola  
.. di far parte di una nuova famiglia…

E per Lexa e Clarke quei giorni trascorsi con Joy   
erano stati riempiti dall’incredibile gioia di aver ritrovato la figlia…

Quella sera, le due giovani erano atterrate su NG 2506,   
per unirsi, con cinque astronavi, alla flotta dei ribelli   
che all’alba del giorno dopo avrebbe cercato di distruggere il piu’ grande centro operativo della corporazione   
situato su Titano, una delle innumerevoli lune che ruotavano intorno a Saturno .. 

Poi, con la supervisione di Demetra , ed insieme ai comandanti di diverse popolazioni ribelli   
avevano discusso i dettagli della missione…

Alla fine della riunione erano stati tutti congedati..   
eccetto Clarke e Lexa..  
A loro solo era stato richiesto di rimanere

Poi era arrivata anche Nila…  
Che aveva iniziato a parlare

“ … nel giro di pochi mesi  
se tutto andra’ secondo i nostri piani..  
conosceremo finalmente  
dove si nasconde Jason..  
ed il cuore pulsante della corporazione .. “

Poi Demetra aveva preso la mano di Nila…  
“ ci abbiamo pensato molto…  
ed abbiamo deciso..  
che siete voi due le prescelte ..”

Lexa aveva guardato Clarke  
“ Per cosa..?  
Aveva subito chiesto la biondina

“ …spettera’ a noi   
Insieme ad altre sei persone..  
Introdurci e cercare di distruggere la Jason Corporation ..”

“ voi siete state prescelte  
Per comandare l’attacco diversivo …

E... per prendere il nostro posto..

Lexa aveva guardato Demetra..

..ci sono veramente poche probabilita’  
Per noi  
di sopravvivere alla missione  
..siamo certe che solo voi  
..lo possiate fare ..  
nessuno…   
ha la stessa forza  
della vostra unione..

..abbiamo bisogno del vostro …assenso…”

Clarke aveva guardato Lexa  
Prima di dire  
“grazie della fiducia….  
davvero..  
… ho bisogno solo…  
di parlarne con Lexa ..…”

“ ..Lo capiamo….  
avete tempo fino a domattina…  
prima di partire per Titano… “

Poi le due giovani erano andate vie….

“ … andiamo …   
amore  
..ho bisogno di camminare…”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta

il paesaggio di NG 2056 era totalmente diverso da quello terrestre…  
la notte non era ancora scesa…  
ed i colori del breve giorno stavano sfumando nei colori blu’-viola del tramonto…

“ … lo so…  
cosa vorresti dire…  
Posso leggerlo nei tuoi pensieri…”  
Aveva detto, dopo un po’... la biondina…

“ … si…  
Ed io capisco..  
i tuoi timori…  
..ma non abbiamo scelta…  
La nostra gente  
merita di piu’  
..nostra figlia…  
merita di crescere in un universo migliore di questo… “  
Aveva risposto Lexa..   
abbracciandola forte

“ … e’ solo che ..  
mi spaventa …  
Il pensiero…  
Che non avremo piu’ …  
tempo per noi…”

“ … ci sara’ sempre tempo per noi  
amore..  
lo sai..  
...se non potra' essere... qui…  
Sara’ nell’eterno…   
dopo…  
nel nostro posto tra le stelle… “

Clarke l’aveva guardata intensamente  
“ … promettimi  
almeno..  
Che qualunque cosa  
decisione  
la faremo insieme…”

“ te lo prometto amore …”  
ora pero’ baciami…  
Aveva sussurato la brunetta…

 

All’alba erano andate da Demetra e Nila..  
Per comunicare il loro assenso…

Poi si erano riunite a Lincoln, Octavia ed agli altri terrestri chiamati a supportare la missione su Titano…   
Gea infatti, era presente con cinque astronavi…

" Allora Anya, Marcus e Hill…. le vostre tre astronavi ..  
ci copriranno  
Io e Clarke, e Bellamy e Jasper, con le nostre due  
tenteremo d’avvicinarci alla struttura

“ ..andiamo..  
..e state attenti…”  
Aveva detto Heda …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata...


	45. Aden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke ricevono una richiesta d'aiuto

L’attacco al centro operativo della Jason Corporation era stato un successo  
La sede su Titano era stata completamente distrutta e, nell’azione, i ribelli aveva perso solo tre astronavi  
Lexa e Clarke con tutte le loro cinque astronavi erano gia’ sulla rotta spaziale   
che li avrebbe riportati a casa… sulla Terra

“ ho appena ricevuto una richiesta..  
a’aiuto…”  
aveva detto Monty

“ ..da dove ? “  
Aveva chiesto Lexa

“…Fobos…”

La brunetta aveva guardato Clarke…  
con aria interrogativa  
“ fuu  
capito … andiamo…”

Allora Lexa aveva ordinato a Marcus, Jasper e John di proseguire il loro viaggio verso casa e di mettere al sicuro le tre astronavi

“ noi ed Anya…  
andiamo a dare un occhio ..”

“ Monty ..Anya  
Rotta per Febos…”

Dopo un’ora erano atterrate sul satellite di Marte…  
“ rimanete a bordo…  
io e Roan…andiamo a controllare ..  
Il segnale proviene da qualcosa che e’ vicino a quelle dune..”

Clarke era gia’ in ansia  
< ..mi farai morire…>

Poi i due si erano incamminati..  
“ fa caldo amore..  
Per ora vediamo….solo sabbia..”

Poi uno strano luccichio aveva attirato la loro attenzione…  
“ Raven…cosa dice il monitor ? “  
Aveva chiesto la brunetta

“ sembra una caverna…”

Ed in effetti quando erano stati piu’ vicini ..  
Avevano visto l’antro…

“ …stiamo entrando…”

Poi erano stati assaliti da..  
un gruppetto….di bambini…

“ dannazione….  
fermi…siamo amici…”

Poi una voce , proveniente dal buio della caverna aveva riportato l’ordine  
“ ..tranquilli ..non sono uomini della Jason .. “

“…Chi sei.. ?  
e ..cosa ci fanno qui…questi bambini? “  
Aveva chiesto Lexa

“ …Sono Cece… una donna …oramai….vecchia…   
E questi bambini sono scappati dalla miniera…  
..ma ce ne’ sono ancora..tanti… “

“ Maledizione  
…si…  
dimmi di piu’… “

E Cece le aveva detto della miniera di cobalto   
dove la corporazione faceva lavorare bambini strappati ai loro prigionieri genitori ….  
“ io… una volta ..  
me ne’ vergogno…tanto  
lavoravo li’…  
ero una guardia.. “

“ eravamo in cinque…  
I miei amici che hanno liberato questi bambini …  
…non sono tornati…”

Poi Lexa aveva guardato il gruppetto ..  
Erano tutti pallidi e sporchi, denutriti e spaventati…  
Il piu’ grande avra’ avuto sette anni…

“ come ti chiami ? “

" Sono Telo "

“ bene Telo  
…ora sei al sicuro  
Dimmi…quanti ce ne’ sono…come voi ? “  
Aveva chiesto Lexa

Il piccolo aveva fatto vedere per cinque volte tutte le dita delle sue manine…

50 bambini...

Poi Lexa e Roan avevano portato Cece ed i sette piccolini al sicuro ….  
dentro le astronavi

Anya si era subito presa cura di loro…

“ Cece …  
ho bisogno che tu mi  
dica come arrivare alla miniera  
..ed il numero delle guardie …”

“ ci saranno quindici guardie..”  
Poi aveva disegnato una specie di mappa…

E dopo Lexa e Clarke avevano discusso il piano….  
insieme ad Anya e Raven …

“ OK ..  
Anya e Monty… e Raven resteranno qui..  
con sei uomini..  
Il resto…con me e Clarke…”

“ ..se non saremo di ritorno..  
..entro due ore..  
Partite … “

Ma Heda..”  
Aveva cercato di questionare Anya

“ ..e’ un ordine..”  
aveva insistito la brunetta

Poi Clarke era andata , insieme ad altri otto uomini.. in armeria..  
E dopo una decina di minuti il gruppetto aveva lasciato le astronavi ..

“ …due ore da adesso ..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina abbracciando Raven…

 

“ pronta amore ?”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa guardando dentro agli occhi azzurri di Clarke  
“ si…”

Una ventina di minuti dopo il gruppetto era arrivato nelle vicinanze della miniera…  
“ tra dieci minuti fara’.. buio..  
..allora…ci muoveremo ..”

Roan , prendi due uomini ed occupati del loro sistema di comunicazione….  
Il resto con me ..e Clarke..

Eliminare le due sentinelle lasciate a guardia dell’entrata era stata cosa facile..  
Poi il gruppetto si era inoltrato nelle tetre e buie gallerie… della miniera  
< quale essere umano costringerebbe dei bambini a lavorare ..qui .>  
Stava pensando Lexa

Dopo un po’ avevano sentito le voci di alcuni uomini…  
Provenienti da una stanza ..  
< sono talmente sicuri … >

Poi il gruppetto aveva fatto irruzione…   
cogliendo tutti di sorpresa…

“ state tranquilli…e nessuno si fara’ male..”  
Aveva urlato Clarke

“ …Le chiavi delle celle .. “

“ venite a prenderle..”  
Aveva urlato un uomo in tuta nera …  
estraendo la pistola

Ma Lexa aveva prontamente reagito …   
e l’uomo era stramazzato a terra senza avere il tempo di dire un'altra parola…

"… e’ solo un lavoro..”  
Aveva iniziato a dire un giovane ..  
“ la mia famiglia e’ povera..  
la corporazione ..  
paga bene ..”

“ tutta la ricchezza del mondo non giustifica  
Far lavorare dei bambini..”  
aveva freddamente ribattuto Clarke

Poi il giovane aveva guardato i suoi compagni   
“ datele… quelle maledette chiavi..”

“ …sono nella mia tasca ..”  
Aveva detto un uomo 

 

Dieci minuti dopo, avevano aperto le celle  
ed una quarantina di bambini ne' erano usciti fuori…

Il piu' sveglio era stato un bambino biondo   
e con gli occhi azzurri…  
“ ogni ora devono resettare il sistema d’areazione…  
se nessuno lo fa..  
L’entrata della miniera verra’ sigillata..”

Lexa aveva guardato l’orologio..  
Ed era sbiancata   
Mancavano solo…cinque minuti …

“ Roan …ci dev’essere un dispositivo  
che regola il sistema d’areazione….  
Trovalo ..subito “  
Aveva urlato Lexa nel suo microfono

Roan si era prontamente mosso   
“ dov’e’ la sala comando ?  
Aveva chiesto ai due uomini in tuta nera addetti alle comunicazioni  
che erano sotto la sua mira…

“ e’ troppo tardi..”  
aveva detto uno dei due   
cominciando a ridere   
“ moriremo tutti… “

“ Roan ..hai risolto..?

“ Negativo..Heda..”

“ ..maledizione…”  
Aveva esclamato la biondina…

Roan aveva tramortito l’insolente uomo in tuta nera…

Poi si era rivolto all’altro e con sguardo glaciale

“ ..dimmi dov’e’ …  
o farai una brutta fine…  
ma prima soffrirai..tanto ”

“ nella stanzetta vicino all’entrata …  
della miniera..”

“ ho sentito..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa

Poi aveva guardato l’orologio  
Mancavano solo 50 secondi…

La brunetta aveva chiuso gli occhi ed era scomparsa in un vortice 

“ figo..!”  
Aveva commentato il bambino biondo

“ come ti chiami ? “  
Aveva chiesto Clarke

“ Aden..”

la biondina , per un attimo…aveva perso l’equilibrio

Lexa intanto aveva velocemente scandagliato la piccola stanzetta

Aveva pensato sconsolata

< ..se funziona come ho imparato a scuola….  
Segui due tubi blu’ con linee rosse…. dovrebbero portare alla leva giusta.. >  
Le aveva comunicato la biondina

Una rapida occhiata intorno  
10 secondi  
8-7-6-5  
Poi li aveva visti  
4-3-2  
Seguiti e trovato la leva  
1  
e l’aveva spostata verso l’ON  
O

La luce era andata via per due secondi  
poi il rumore dei motori delle turbine che avviavano il sistema d’areazione  
aveva rotto il silenzio

Lexa aveva tirato un respiro di sollievo  
Poi aveva detto nel suo microfono

“ presto … tutti all’uscita…  
Roan assicurati che i due uomini della corporazione non possano lasciare la stanza  
Victor ..fai la stessa cosa con quelli in sala mensa..”

< non meritano di vivere..>

Poi quando erano decollati da Fobos  
ed eranp in viaggio verso la terra  
la biondina si era avvicinata a Lexa

 

“ amore…credo che  
…abbiamo ritrovato anche Aden…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata


	46. una famiglia felice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke si prendono una piccola pausa per stare con Joy ed Aden

un mese dopo

“ ..siamo arrivati..”  
Aveva esclamato Lexa

.. Joy ed Aden erano subito usciti dal veicolo   
ansiosi di vedere il mare

“..chi arriva per ultimo ..  
...raccogliera’ le noci di cocco…! “  
Aveva decretato Clarke, iniziando a correre sulla sabbia

Le due giovani si erano guardate ..  
..felici di aver preso la decisione di passare qualche giorno insieme,   
come una normale famiglia ..

Clarke e Lexa non sapevano quanto tempo era rimasto loro…   
prima che fossero chiamate per lo scontro finale…  
così erano partite con i loro figli per andare al mare….  
destinazione Cancun…  
..un posto dove loro erano gia’ state…  
..tanto tanto tempo fa…

 

“ Aspettami Aden ! “  
Aveva detto Joy …  
che era caduta in mezzo alla sabbia…

E lui non aveva esitato…   
aveva fermato immediatamente la sua corsa ed era andato ad aiutare la sorellina …  
Lexa li aveva guardati commossa…   
con occhi pieni d’amore

E Clarke era clamorosamente inciampata..

“ forza .. corriamo  
..così tocchera’ a mamma Clarke  
.raccogliere le noci di cocco ! “  
Aveva esortato la brunetta prendendo le mani di Joy ed Aden

La biondina aveva sbuffato  
“ traditrice..”

Poi si erano messi tutti a ridere…   
mentre cominciavano a spogliarsi   
poiche’ erano arrivati sulla riva del mare…

“ Lexa..  
..ho paura..”  
Aveva mormorato Joy guardando l’acqua blu’…

“ Si  
..la prima volta  
fa sempre quest’effetto…  
.. ma tesoro mio  
...ci siamo noi…”

Poi l’aveva presa in braccio ed aveva iniziato a camminare dentro al mare…

Aden stava gia’ giocando con Clarke…   
schizzandola con l’acqua fredda..  
“ … prendimi..  
..se ci riesci..”

La brunetta intanto aveva messo le braccia sotto al corpicino della piccolina..  
per aiutarla a stare a galla...  
“ ti tengo.. “

Poi lentamente aveva iniziato a sfilare le braccia…  
“ ...fai finta di essere nel tuo letto..”

E Joy era rimasta a galla..  
“ mamma Lexa..  
E’ bello…”

< Clarke…mi ha chiamata ..mamma .. >

< oh..te lo meriti..amore … >

“ ora..muovi le braccia..  
...così…”

 

La giornata era trascorsa tra lunghissimi bagni e brevi soste in cui i due fratelli giocavano con la sabbia..   
mentre le loro mamme oziavano pigramente sotto i raggi del caldo sole…

Poi la biondina era andata a raccogliere le noci di cocco ...  
mentre la brunetta , insieme a Joy ed Aden, aveva collezionato i pezzi di legna secca   
necessari ad accendere un fuoco..

Al tramonto Lexa aveva iniziato ad impilare i pezzi di legna  
“ ..sembra che sai bene… come fare..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina..osservandola

“ in effetti..mi sembra di averlo gia’ fatto..tante volte..”

Quando le braci erano state pronte avevano arrostito la carne e scaldato il resto della cena  
Poi i bimbi avevano iniziato a sbadigliare…   
il sonno stava arrivando  
...la giornata era stata intensa..

“ forza..andiamo a letto..”  
aveva detto Clarke…

“ ..aspettami qui..amore  
torno presto..  
uhm..  
ravviva il fuoco…”

Dopo una ventina di minuti la biondina era tornata, con una coperta  
Si era seduta vicino a Lexa e le aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla..  
“ rimarrei qui..per sempre..”

“ si..anch’io..  
amore..”

Poi Lexa le aveva preso il volto tra le mani per tenerlo fermo   
ed aveva iniziato a baciarla…  
.. delicatamente ….  
“ … ho voglia di te..”  
Aveva sussurrato prima di iniziare a mordicchiarle il labbro inferiore…

Clarke si era lasciata sdraiare sulla coperta…  
“ .. nuda..”

Poi avevano iniziato ad esplorarsi con le mani e con le labbra…  
...senza fretta…

Le mani della biondina erano diventate bollenti mentre toccava Lexa   
che aveva iniziato a gemere …   
“ oh..amore..”

Poi quelle della brunetta avevano iniziato a vibrare…   
come se fossero attraversate da una leggera brezza…

“ ti voglio..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina scivolandole dentro con un dito..  
“ mio Dio…sei così calda ..”

“ fammi entrare..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

Ogni spinta delle dita di Clarke mandava un ondata di calore che arrivava fino al cuore della brunetta..  
E ogni movimento di quelle di Lexa aumentava e faceva salire la vibrazione   
che stava attraversando sempre piu’ intensamente il corpo della biondina  
“ ti sento …  
..sei dentro di me..  
fin dentro la testa..”

Poi , avevano aumentato il ritmo fino ad arrivare ad un unico ed incredibilmente intenso   
orgasmo  
“ Lexaaa”  
“ Clarkee “

...quando avevano riaperto gli occhi erano abbracciate nel letto della loro capanna  
nel loro posto..in mezzo alle stelle

“ ti amo..”

“ io..di piu’..”

" Qui e’ dove ci potremmo sempre ritrovare …  
Aveva mormorato Lexa  
“ ..si..amore.”

 

Dopo tre giorni di sole, mare e amore …  
...era arrivato il tempo di rientrare al villaggio

“ Aden  
..prometti che  
..ti prenderai sempre cura di Joy..?

“Certo Clarke..  
..e’ mia sorella !”

“ ..ma …  
Preferisco farlo  
Con voi !”

La biondina l’aveva abbracciato … commossa….  
" ..lo spero..  
tanto...  
con tutto il mio cuore .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manca poco alla fine...
> 
> buona lettura


	47. la partenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke programmano la partenza per l'ultima missione

Due mesi dopo

“ la data dell’ultima battaglia..  
…e’ stata fissata..  
.. tra tre giorni .. “  
Aveva detto Lexa alla sua gente

“ usate bene il tempo che vi rimane..”  
Aveva aggiunto Clarke…

Abby aveva guardato la figlia con enorme preoccupazione ..  
“ .. tu ed altre venti persone rimarrete qui…  
..spettera’ a voi prendervi cura di tutti i bambini… “

“ e… mamma..  
Io e Lexa  
Ci raccomandiamo a te… “

Se …  
Non dovessimo tornare…  
fa in modo che a Joy ed Aden …  
..non manchi mai l’amore..”  
Le aveva sussurrato la biondina..

Poi le due donne palesemente commosse , si erano lungamente abbracciate ….

*********  
Radura di Gea

La mattina che precedeva la partenza , Costia aveva comunicato a Lexa e Clarke che Gea voleva vederle..  
Le due giovani si era sedute, una di fronte all’altra …..tenendosi per mano…   
poi avevano chiuso gli occhi

“ ..e così..  
… figlie mie predilette..  
Il tempo e’ arrivato…  
..non abbiate paura  
io..saro’ sempre con voi..  
e ricordate  
Niente e nessuno  
potra’ mai distruggere  
O cancellare  
Il vostro amore… “

 

L’ultima notte prima della partenza , le due giovani l’avevano trascorsa insieme a Joy ed Aden…  
Dormendo nello stesso letto…

All’alba , dopo una notte insonne, Clarke e Lexa li avevano delicatamente baciati….  
facendo piano..per non svegliarli….

“ … spero ..  
con tutto il mio cuore  
di rivedervi ancora..  
ma..  
non preoccupatevi per Joy…”  
Aveva mormorato Aden

“ oh.. non dormi ? “  
Aveva replicato la brunetta .. accarezzando i suoi capelli biondi..  
“ ..no..  
volevo dirvi.. solo  
Che saremo forti e bravi

Ma…   
non basta..  
vi prego ....  
mamme  
tornate da noi… “  
La biondina aveva guardato dentro a quegli occhi azzurri… così uguali ai suoi..   
che ora erano pieni di lacrime  
“ …faremo di tutto..”  
poi lo aveva teneramente abbracciato..

 

“ andiamo ..amore .  
aspettano solo noi…”  
Aveva sussurrato Lexa

" ..a presto.."

 

Dopo mezz’ora erano tutti riuniti in prossimita’ delle venti astronavi…

“ Jasper… tu rimarrai qui..  
Hai ancora un astronave da poter usare a Cape Canaveral…  
Costia , Echo rimarrete con Abby….per aiutarla con i bambini…”  
aveva detto Lexa

Poi Clarke aveva elencato i nomi di altre diciasette persone…  
“ a voi il compito di mandare avanti il villaggio…  
durante la nostra assenza…”

 

Era arrivato il tempo degli ultimi saluti

“ … torna…   
te ne prego  
..non ero…ancora pronta…  
ma lo saro’… “  
Aveva detto Abby abbracciando Marcus  
L’uomo le aveva sorriso  
“ ..ora ho un motivo in piu’ per lottare..”  
Poi le aveva delicatamente sfiorato le labbra con un leggero bacio

" ..Clarke..stai attenta.."  
aveva poi detto alla figlia

“ …aspettami..  
amore..  
tornero’..”  
Aveva sussurato Bellamy .. accarezzando i capelli scuri di Echo  
E la giovane , con occhi umidi aveva replicato  
“… e’ poco tempo  
..lo so  
ma lo devi sapere…  
prima di andare..  
..ti amo..”  
Il giovane l’aveva guardata a lungo  
“ ..ti portero’ con me…  
ed anch'io..  
ti amo.. “

 

“ ..forza ..andiamo…”  
Aveva detto Lexa  
ed allora quasi duecentocinquanta persone erano salite sulle astronavi …pronte a lottare , fino all’ultimo,   
per la loro liberta’ e per quella di tutte le persone buone che popolano l’universo …

***********************

Un’ora dopo tutte le venti astronavi erano atterrate su NG 2506, l’astro aeroporto era stracolmo di astronavi..  
alle 11 Clarke e Lexa erano andate all’ultima riunione dei ribelli…   
prima dell’ultima missione..

“ ..siamo contente di vedervi….  
e che abbiate tutti risposto alla chiamata ..”  
Aveva detto Demetra

“ ..come vi avevamo anticipato..  
ora sappiamo dove si nasconde  
Jason ed il cuore della corporazione ..”  
Un mormorio di approvazione si era levato

“ Sono su un satellite artificiale, nascosto nel cono d’ombra di MEL 66..  
..non sara’ facile entrare…  
c’e’ solo un unico piccolo varco..  
... percorribile solo con un aereo spaziale…  
voi dovrete tenerli impegnati..  
Mentre io e Nila… proveremo ad entrare..”

Attimi di silenzio erano seguiti…

Poi Demetra aveva aggiunto  
“ Lexa e Clarke guideranno l’attacco diversivo….  
ed inoltre....  
Abbiamo deciso che saranno loro le nostre eredi…  
in caso dovessimo fallire e/o ..non tornare..”

“… qualcuno e’ contrario..? “  
Aveva chiesto Nila

..ma la risposta era stata chiara  
..tutti avevano acconsentito con un cenno del capo

Lexa e Clarke si erano guardate

“ .. vi ringraziamo della fiducia  
..faremo di tutto per meritarla..”  
Aveva detto Clarke

“ ..ora andate….  
ci vediamo domattina.. alle 6…  
...buona fortuna a tutti voi   
..conoscervi e' stato un grande onore ! “  
Aveva infine detto Nila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura


	48. l'ultima battaglia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke

“ … lo sai che potrebbe essere l’ultima notte..”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke

“ ssh… vieni qui ..”  
Poi Lexa aveva cominciato a baciare il collo della biondina  
“ non parlare …   
amami....”

E così , amandosi.... senza fretta  
avevano trascorso la notte precedente l’ultima battaglia…

 

Alle sette della mattina dopo, tutte le astronavi erano in posizione…   
nel cono d’ombra di MEL 66  
“ Lexa.. Clarke iniziate l’azione diversiva..”  
Aveva detto Nila

“ buona fortuna ..”

Lexa e Clarke erano nella plancia comando dell’enorme astronave madre della confederazione ribelle …   
Nila e Demetra ed altri 6 erano gia’ a bordo del piccolo velivolo spaziale..

“ a tutti i comandanti ..  
pronti all’azione... in 5 minuti ..”  
Aveva ordinato la brunetta

“ Clarke… ti amo..”

“ oh ..amore…  
ti amo anch’io..”

Poi la battaglia era cominciata …   
un centinaio di astronavi ed una trentina di piccoli velivoli avevano iniziato a bombardare la superficie del satellite artificiale in cui si nascondeva Jason ..

Dopo un quarto d’ora Clarke aveva detto nel microfono  
“ Nila...Demetra… e’ il vostro momento..”  
poi dalla pancia dell’astronave madre erano usciti sette piccoli velivoli..

“ Intensificare bombardamento nei settori 6- 9-11  
Aveva ordinato Lexa

“ Marcus, Anya … incursione nella zona 34..”

Le difese della Jason da principio erano state scarse … perche’ erano stati colti di sorpresa..  
Ma dopo un po’ si erano prontamente organizzate… erigendo una barriera difficile da penetrare anche per le grandi astronavi…

“ maledizione ..”  
aveva esclamato Lexa  
“ Nila e Demetra , sono gia' al di la' della barriera  
rimarranno presto senza copertura..”

“ Raven… cerca d’individuare il punto debole della barriera..”

“ Qui… Demetra.. vediamo il varco….”

“ Forza Raven.. “  
Aveva esclamato Clarke

“ 7 ° nord 15 ° est “  
Aveva detto la giovane 

“ a tutti i comandanti testate da 78 mmg su 7° nord 15° est  
Subito..”  
Aveva ordinato Clarke

“ qui Nila… siamo entrate..”

Poi Lexa aveva visto comparire le astronavi della Jason…  
“ dannazione ..sono arrivati i rinforzi..”

 

“ qui Demetra..ci hanno colpito..  
ripeto stiamo precipitando..”

Poi un’orribile crepitio… seguito solo dal silenzio…

“ qui Marcus .. barriera aperta…  
ripeto varco nella barriera ..”

Lexa aveva guardato Clarke…  
“ .. dobbiamo andare … noi..”

La biondina aveva annuito…

“ Anya… Marcus…  
abbiamo perduto Demetra e Nila…  
ora la barriera e’ aperta…

A voi il compito di fronteggiare le astronavi nemiche..  
Io e Clarke proveremo ad entrare…

se tra un ora non saremo.. tornate…  
andate via…  
Anya , Raven …  
Affidiamo anche a voi la vita di Joy ed Aden ..”  
Aveva detto Lexa

“ ma come faremo…  
senza di voi.. cosa succedera’… “

“ .. vi riorganizzerete…   
ora non c'e' tempo... per questo..  
dobbiamo andare..”

poi Clarke aveva guardato Lexa  
“ andiamo ..amore..”

Dieci minuti dopo erano gia’ nello spazio a bordo del piccolo velivolo…

“ qui Lexa.. azione diversiva in 3 minuti… “

Poi erano entrate nel varco…

“ Clarke… vira a sinistra…”

“ Perfetto…ora scendiamo… a terra…   
dobbiamo proseguire a piedi  
dobbiamo infilarci nei condotti..”

“ Anya ..stiamo entrando…le comunicazioni s’interromperanno..”

“ buona fortuna Lexa…  
a presto Clarke..”

E mentre la battaglia tra astronavi continuava ad infiammare lo spazio..  
le due giovani risalivano lentamente attraverso le condotte d’aria del satellite artificiale..

“ Secondo la mappa dobbiamo girare a destra e poi risalire di 20 metri..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke…

E poi erano arrivate davanti ad un oblo' ..ermeticamente sigillato..  
“ dannazione..”  
aveva esclamato Lexa …

Clarke aveva chiuso gli occhi …  
e dopo un po'...quando le sue mani erano state circondate da un alone arancione…   
le aveva appoggiate sull’oblo'…  
Ed usandole come un raggio laser aveva sciolto …il metallo  
“ sei un genio… “   
aveva sussurrato Lexa

“ Presto … andiamo  
non c'e' tempo da perdere...tra poco ci troveranno… “

E poi finalmemente , dopo una ventina di metri   
avevano raggiunto la piccola porta che permetteva di entrare nel cuore del satellite artificiale…

Per entrarvi occorreva una combinazione…  
Usare i poteri di Clarke ….   
non era la giusta opzione….   
dovevano accedere senza danneggiare la struttura…   
o l’allarme sarebbe scattato….   
e la missione sarebbe fallita...

" BN 3456953 "  
aveva mormorato Lexa…

" come fai a saperlo ? "

“ scusami amore…   
me l’hanno dato Demetra e Nila…stamattina..  
speravo che non ne avremmo avuto bisogno.."

Clarke aveva annuito…

Un attimo dopo erano dentro…  
la stanza non era molto grande ma era piena di enormi computer …

“ dobbiamo trovare una leva nera..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa…

Clarke era andata a destra … la brunetta a sinistra…  
Dopo due minuti la biondina aveva gridato  
“ trovata..”

 

Lexa l’aveva immediatamente raggiunta..  
“ do l’ordine di ripiego ad Anya…  
dopo ci rimarranno due minuti prima che ci trovino…  
e che il satellite esploda..”

“ lo sapevi… fin dall’inizio…   
che non avevamo speranza di tornare..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke

“ amore.. mi dispiace  
ma il nostro sacrificio… rendera’ libera la nostra gente…  
Joy ed Aden cresceranno in un mondo migliore…  
e noi vivremo per sempre nel nostro posto ... in mezzo alle stelle..  
ed un giorno li rivedremo…”

“ lo so…  
che questo momento poteva arrivare  
e sono pronta...

avrei voluto viaggiare con te…  
vedere con te…tutte le meraviglie dell’universo..”

“ ma questo lo sai..  
facciamolo  
insieme.. amore…”  
aveva detto Clarke

Poi Lexa aveva contattato Anya..  
“ Anya .. ci siamo… andate via…  
saltera’ tutto in.. due minuti…. “

“ Lexa ..Clarke … no …   
non e’ giusto…”

“ addio Anya “

Poi avevano appoggiato le loro mani sinistre sulla leva  
“ abbracciami amore..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa

“ Al mio 3 ..”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke..  
3  
Ti amo..  
Ti amo  
2  
baciami..  
Lexa aveva iniziato a vibrare…  
1  
Click

BOOM 

Anya aveva visto esplodere il satellite artificiale… abbracciata a Raven  
" no..no.."

Lincoln ed Octavia.... stavano piangendo  
e Marcus era impietrito... dal dolore

Tutti i comandanti l’avevano visto

e nessuno aveva esultato…  
neanche quando tutte le astronavi della Jason Corporation si erano arrese..

La forza dell'amore delle due donne aveva portato la pace nell’universo   
Il loro sacrificio aveva reso tutti liberi …

si... il futuro sarebbe stato migliore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l'amore e' l'unica forza capace di cambiare il mondo...


	49. epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa

“ amore..”

“ sono qui… vicino a te..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, stringendole la mano

“ credevo che morire…fosse piu’ difficile..  
sono qui.. con te …. in mezzo alle stelle..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke….

“ hai ragione… amore…  
non ero certa di riuscirci..”  
solo quando mi hai baciato….  
ho capito che potevo farcela…”

“ non ti capisco… amore..”

“ non siamo … morte… "

All’ultimo istante …  
quando mi hai baciata  
ho pensato…. al nostro posto ..  
…. poi ti ho portata via…  
sai... col trucchetto del vortice... “

“ Oh …  
vuoi dire che possiamo tornare  
da Joy ed Aden ? “

“ si..  
..ma soltanto ..  
se mi sposi ....”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa ..con aria seria

“ si  
ma solo  
se, in viaggio di nozze  
… mi porterai a conoscere l’universo.. “  
Aveva mormorato Clarke

“ affare fatto…  
allora.. che dici...  
torniamo a casa ..  
...dai nostri figli…? ”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa  
baciando teneramente la sua futura sposa

" non subito...  
prima voglio  
sentirti gridare  
...alle stelle  
il mio nome..."

" oh si...Clarke.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finisce qui il viaggio di Lexa e Clarke...  
> come anime gemelle che hanno compiuto il percorso a cui erano state destinate..non saranno piu' costrette a tornare ...  
> vivranno eternamente nel loro posto in mezzo alle stelle...  
> in mezzo a milioni di altri posti ....in compagnia di milioni di anime gemelle..  
> si sa.. il numero delle stelle e' infinito 
> 
> grazie a chi ha avuto la pazienza di leggermi....

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
